Frost Covered Flowers
by cometdragon96
Summary: (AU eventual Elsanna non incest) When the Queen of Arendelle saves a young magic gifted child from certain death. The young magic user bonds with the Princess Anna only to be separated once their friendship blooms. Years later the two are reunited will the two friends cross the line to become more or will they be torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alexandra the Queen of Arendelle let another false smile fall from her lips. The Queen was taking a stroll through the town getting away from the castle. She smiled to the citizens of Arendelle trying to show she was okay, but the pitying looks could clearly see through the Queen's mask.

The reason for the Queen's sorrow her second born child was stillborn. After the healthy birth of their first child Anna the King and Queen once Anna was three years old they decided to have a second child. It would not be so though the overwhelming grief and sorrow Alexandra felt as her child didn't draw breath it was almost to much.

Now two weeks later the pain was still there, but Alexandra was getting closer everyday to accepting that her child was now buried in a small grave with the rest of the Arendelle royal family. Most of it was thanks to Anna although not quite understanding what happened to her younger sibling she knew her parents were in deep pain, and the young girl did her best to cheer her parents up.

It was working Casper Alexandra's husband and King for awhile now had been trying to convince Alexandra to get out of the castle into the fresh spring air hoping it would help her. The King however was too busy with a passing nomad clan of magical beings to take her himself. In came Anna though lamenting that she wanted to start a garden in the courtyard of the castle, but she had no seeds or flowers to plant so she begged her mother to take her into town to get some. Of course the Queen could have just sent someone to get the flower seeds. She couldn't deny her daughter though not when the excitable little girl was so happy when her mother took her down into the city to the local flower shop.

Anna skipped joyfully holding her mother's hand as they made their way to the local flower shop. Alexandra smiled at her daughter her second child may not of made it in this world, but at least she still had her wonderful daughter to brighten her day.

The bell chiming from the flower shop's door alerted the owner to Alexandra and Anna's entrance to his store. The elderly man proceeded to gap at the Queen not expecting to see the reigning monarch inside his store.

"Your Majesty," The old man tried to bow his aged bones protesting the movement Alexandra stopped him before he hurt himself.

"It's okay sir there is no need for bowing. I'm just here to get some flowers with my daughter, go ahead Anna if you ask him I'm sure this nice man will show you some really pretty flower you can grow." Anna didn't waste anytime asking the poor man a million questions the Queen would have felt bad, but the smile on the old shop owner showed he didn't mind at all welcoming Anna's questions giving her suggestions on what she should plant.

While Anna picked out her flowers the Queen absentmindedly watched her daughter sometimes breaking away to observe a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Ummm your Majesty?" A soft voice gained Alexandra's attention she turned around to be met by a woman who must not of been much older than Alexandra herself. The Queen recognized the style of clothing the woman wore. She was from the visiting magical clan of nomads that Casper was negotiating with.

"Yes?" The Queen struggled to remember which clan it was visiting she had been so caught up with her child's death she was neglecting her duties as Queen.

"Frida Frost your Majesty, I was hoping to speak with you." Frost! That was the clan name Alexandra remembered. The Frost clan was a group of ice magic wielders one of many clans that traveled the world. After years of oppression most people who wielded magic joined these clans of nomads finding peace with others of their kind.

"You may what do you need?" Uncertainty flashed across the woman's face before she answered.

"I heard about your child, I am very sorry for what has befallen you." Sorrow crept back upon Alexandra she was really hoping she could just go into town, and not think about her lost child instead it seemed the gods had other plans.

"I know what it is like your Majesty the pain may leave a scar but it will get better." The Queen held back a sarcastic retort about what could she know. The reason the Frost clan was her popped to the forefront of her mind. She may have been blinded by grief the past two weeks, but she was not completely out of the loop of her kingdom. The Frost clan was currently feuding with another magical clan said clan poisoned the Frost clan in the most horrid way. The poison didn't just kill them off they would have been lucky if that was the case. The poison caused their children to be born incredibly sick if they weren't stillborn from the start. The Frost clan now losing numbers quickly from the horrid reality the poison had done to them. The clan leaders were desperately trying to make a deal with Arendelle hoping Arendelle's doctors might be able to find a cure.

"I…no I'm sorry at least I have already have a child who is healthy." Frida gave a hollow smile tears ghosting in her eyes.

"I've lost three of my babies so far, but your kingdom is the first to welcome us it gives me hope maybe we'll be able to free ourselves from this curse." It didn't surprise Alexandra that other kingdoms didn't welcome the Frost clan. Magic was a mystery thing only truly understood by those who could use it. Heck even in Arendelle it wasn't until Casper took the throne that they started welcoming the magic clans in.

"Oh god three I'm so sorry." Alexandra moved to embrace Frida the woman stiffened at first however relaxed soon returning the hug.

"I can't…I…I've only lost my one baby, to lose three of them. I don't think I would be able to bear that." Frida nodded in understanding after a moment the two separated Frida giving a glance to Anna who was now looking in awe at a purple flower the store owner was showing her.

"Your daughter is adorable when she's older she will surely be a beautiful woman." Frida said Alexandra didn't miss the look of longing the poor woman had in her eyes looking at Anna. Longing for a daughter she may never have. Alexandra put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to cure your people Frida." The Queen tried to reassure the woman.

"I hope so your Majesty my people are getting desperate. Any child that shows signs of dying is tossed aside so that we may focus on the ones that may live. Ten children may be born, but only two will live to see their first birth day." Before Frida could go into more detail Anna skipped over to the two holding bags full of flower seeds.

"Mama, look!" The child held up her bags "I got plenty of seeds now I can make a pretty garden full of flowers!" A servant that had followed them out to town was paying the store owner so Alexandra picked her daughter up kissing her forehead.

"That's wonderful dear what kinds of flowers did you get?" Anna giggled holding her bags closer to herself.

"It's a secret you'll have to wait and see!" Alexandra laughed holding her daughter close.

"I can't wait Anna." The Queen went to turn back to Frida only to find the woman gone. What she didn't see with Anna having her attention seeing the mother and daughter together was to much for the grieving woman Frida had left before the tears fell for her lost children.

When the sun was dipping towards the horizon Alexandra was carrying her sleeping daughter back to the castle. After the flower shop Anna was convinced they needed to visit the local chocolate shop. Not able to say no to her daughter and being a big lover of chocolate herself the two had spent most of the afternoon sampling and buying chocolate. Now tired out from their adventure Anna fell asleep in her mother's arms. With the royal guard and servant that had come with them following behind the Queen made her way back to the castle.

Passing by an alleyway the Queen paused hushed whispers could be heard coming from the alley.

"We can't just leave her here she still might live!" A voice that sounded like a woman could be heard.

"No, she's as good as dead the poison has taken her we're better off hoping the next one is healthier." A man's voice said the guard stepped forward hearing the voices too he looked to the Queen for instruction. Alexandra handed Anna to the servant instructing him to take her back to the castle. The servant nodded careful not to wake the princess up he continued to head back to the castle.

Alexandra and the guard crept down the alley way when they made it to the end the owners of the voices were gone. A sewage cover was left partially open alluding to where the owners of the voices went. Other than that there appeared to be nothing amiss in the alley.

"Your Majesty!" The Queen turned to her guard who was bent over a box that was sitting against the alley wall.

"What is it?" Alexandra walked over to the box looking inside she gasped.

Inside the box a small baby lay a pale blue blanket loosely draped over the baby. Acting on instinct Alexandra picked up the baby more specifically a baby girl. She was small much smaller than Anna was when she was this age. Her breaths were shallow and weak Alexandra acted fast she ordered the guard to get to the castle and warn the doctor of the sick baby coming. The guard rushed away Alexandra not far behind not being able to run fast while holding the baby.

Alexandra remembered what Frida had told her the Frost clan abandoning any children they didn't believe would survive. All evidence that Alexandra could see was that this was one of their children. She looked down at the baby determination roared inside her Alexandra may have lost her own baby, but she wouldn't let this one share the same fate.

* * *

Casper sighed rubbing his temples the stress of the past two weeks taking a toll on the King. He had just gotten out of a meeting with the council over the Frost clan that had set up camp outside the city begging the kingdom to help with their situation. Casper truly wanted to help the clan he couldn't believe the level of cruelty their rival clan went to bringing such a plague upon the Frost clan.

While Casper wanted to offer Arendelle's best doctors and scientist to help find a cure no charge required. The council was not letting that happen they didn't want to just give the Frost clan aid. The group of old men suck in their magic hating ways wanted to demand something in return for a cure. Casper argued that the clan was in no shape to give anything to Arendelle. He firmly believed that if they just helped the clan in the future when the clan was stronger they would return the favor in full.

The council was having none of it though so the last hour or so was spent butting heads with the council neither side budging an inch. Casper sighed leaning back in his chair he was currently sitting in his study trying to relax. Failing miserably the council even went as far to say that his grief with his stillborn child's death was making him more sympathetic towards the Frost clan.

Kai Casper's most trusted servant bursting into his study broke the King away from his thoughts.

"Kai what is it because I'd like to be alone for a bit…"

"It's the Queen your Majesty!" Casper was up and following Kai in a second worry for his wife consuming him.

"Alex? Kai what has happened is she okay?" Kai gave an affirmative nod quickly explaining that the Queen was fine. Relief filled Casper at the news along with confusion that his wife had found an abandoned child. There were orphans of course in Arendelle, but it was nearly unheard of for someone to willingly abandon their child here.

"The Queen told me that she believes the baby is of the Frost clan your Majesty. She has given the baby to the doctor, Anna was taken to bed, and the Queen is waiting for news about the baby in the sitting room."

Casper quickly made his way to the sitting room finding his wife pacing back and forth in front of the fire place.

"Alex…" The Queen jumped whipping around to face Casper it was barely a second before her thin frame was against him. Alex held onto Casper she was shaking lightly holding in the tears.

"Kai told me you found a baby in the street Alex why are you so worked up about this I know it's a terrible thing for someone to do but still." The Queen lifted her head from her husband's chest looking at him.

"Oh Casper she's one of the Frost clan's children I know it. I ran into one of them earlier today and she said they were abandoning their babies they didn't think would survive, but I guess inside I was hoping it wasn't happening." A sob caught in Alex's throat she swallowed continuing.

"The baby she was so cold and small I can't believe how they could do this to the Frost clan. If all their babies are born like that I…"

"Shhhh it's okay Alex you found her before she died out there. I'm sure the doctor is doing everything they can for her, and as soon as I can get the council to cool down we can get help for the clan." Casper soothed his wife holding her close his hand toying with a strand of hair that had fallen from her tied up hair. Alex took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Sorry Casper I guess with what happened a baby sharing the same fate…"

"I understand Alex their clan leader warned me that some of their people might try to dump their daed children in Arendelle. I guess I didn't want to believe it either." Casper cut off her thought kissing the top of her head affectionally.

"Is Anna all right?" Casper asked he can't helped but worry for his little girl with such events happening.

"Yes, I had a servant take her to bed she fell asleep before we found the baby. She had a lot of fun today she wants to start a garden in the courtyard." The King laughed smiling.

"So should I warn Gerda to expect dirt being tracked everywhere." The two shared a laugh at that thinking of the maid who happened to be Kai's husband who has been working at the castle since the previous monarchs.

The light hearted moment was broken by a doctor's assistant entering the room.

"Your Majesties, I apologize for interrupting." The young assistant bowed waiting for permission to speak.

"Is the child okay?" The Queen broke away from her husband worry evident on her face.

"She lives my liege but barely you were right though to believe she is part of the Frost clan. The doctor had her blood look at by the local scientist, and it matches the samples of blood that has the poison in it given to us by the clan. The doctor has a plan but it is in the works."

"What has the doctor planed?" Casper questioned wondering what the doctor has in mind.

"He believes if he finds a healthy woman poison free to breastfeed the child it will help the babe on the road to better health." The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"How will this help her?" Alex didn't pretend to know anything about medicine though she did know that babies should be feed by breast milk for a least the first few months after birth to grow and be healthy.

"A healthy woman will have anti-bodies in her milk that will be passed on to the babe by feeding it won't purge her completely of the poison, but it will strengthen her enough that her body will be able to build up its own immunity to it." The man explained "The doctor asked me to ask permission to send out someone to find a woman willing to feed the child your Majesties. The doctor believes that if the babe builds up its own immunity to the poison we can use that to cure her people." Alex looked at her husband expressing her plan through her eyes. Casper sighed being as Alex had just given birth two weeks ago no matter if the baby survived or not she was still able to breastfeed a child currently. He knew she wanted to help the baby also knowing that if he said no she would do it anyway Casper nodded.

"Take me to her sir I'll take care of her until she is healthy again."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Alexandra and Casper followed behind the doctor's assistant as they followed him to the doctor and sickly baby. Upon arrival to the room, the doctor was working; Alexandra spotted a crib placed by a window. The doctor standing next to it, a notebook in his hand as he scribbled away something.

"Ah your Majesties, I see you've gotten my message. Will you allow me to try and find someone to feed the child?" The doctor asked, stopping his note taking to bow to the King and Queen. Alexandra stepped forward, a determined look on her face.

"Yes, Doctor, I'll do it. I only gave birth just two weeks ago; I should be fine to feed her." The Doctor gave the Queen a look, glancing at the king before looking back at the Queen.

"Are you sure your Majesty not to be out of place but you just lost your own child…"

"I know. That's why I want to help this child. I lost my baby, but there's a chance I can help save this one." Casper nodded when the Doctor looked to him for confirmation. With that, the Queen padded over to the crib where the baby lay. Alex frowned. Since she brought the child here, its condition had not changed much. The baby still lay weakly, barely moving. The only difference now was that someone must have found a warmer blanket and wrapped the baby in it.

Reaching down, Alex scoped the baby into her arms. She was so tiny and so much smaller than Anna was, but then again, Anna was born healthy and strong. Holding her now, not having to rush her to the castle to get help, Alex could get a good look at the baby she had saved.

She was pale. Not just from her sickly state, but she had a normal snowy complexion about her. A tuff of platinum blonde hair stuck to her head. Light barely noticeable freckles dusted her face. Alex went to brush some of her hair away, but stopped, frowning upon feeling her cold skin against her fingers.

"She's so cold, is that apart of the poison's doing?" The Queen asked the Doctor.

"Actually no, I was talking with one of her clansmen to get an idea on how to treat them, and he told me all their babies are cold to the touch at first. He said it is the first manifestation of their ice powers," The Doctor explained. Alex nodded and took a seat in a chair that was placed by the window overlooking the courtyard. The Doctor left, leaving the King and Queen alone. Casper went to kneel down beside his wife as she opened her dress to feed the baby.

"Well, she certainly is a cute little thing." Casper grinned at the loving look Alex was giving the baby.

"She is. I can't believe her parents would give up on her so quickly." The baby had taken rather quickly to the breastfeeding, suckling away, no doubt starving.

"Well, I think if she's going to be staying with us for a while, she should have name. I mean, we just can't call her that Frost clan baby we happen to be taking care of, can we?" Casper grinned goofily and Alex couldn't help but smile in return. It was the same grin Anna gave her when she was acting silly. The two passed names back and forth trying to find one that fit the baby for the next half hour or so.

"How about Elsa?" Alex said after the baby had fallen asleep with a full stomach.

"Elsa? Hmmm I like it. Elsa it is then!" The King kissed his wife before affectionally stroking Elsa's light hair. Now all that they needed to do was explain Elsa to Anna.

* * *

It turns out that the King and Queen didn't have much to worry about with explaining Elsa to Anna. The two didn't want to lie to their young daughter claiming she was her sister when Elsa wasn't Anna's true sister. So the two explained the situation as best they could to their three year old daughter.

Anna's reaction upon the King and Queen showing her Elsa and explaining they would be taking care of her left them grinning for the day.

"Well, if she's not my sister she can be my best friend!" Anna declared climbing onto her mother's lap to be closer to Elsa, who the Queen was holding.

"Right Elsa, we'll be best friends!" The baby for the first time cooed, opening her eyes, arctic blue, met Anna's teal eyes. Anna grinned, giving a small wave to the little baby. Elsa made a small noise, a small hand managing to get lose from the blankets reaching out for Anna.

"Hi Elsa, nice to meet you." Anna gently took the hand reaching out for her, holding onto Elsa's slightly smaller hand. The King and Queen smiled fondly at the two girls, glad the two already appeared like they would be life long friends.

* * *

Over the next month or so, Elsa's health steadily improved, going from the unhealthy sick child she was to a happy baby wanting to do nothing more than play with Anna. The doctor believed with maybe in a year or so, Elsa's body would be able to fight off the poison, allowing them to make a cure for her clansmen maybe within the next few years.

Although Casper continued to butt heads with the council who were still reluctant to help the Frost clan, their augments were shut down though not only by Casper, but the citizens of Arendelle. For once, word got out that the King and Queen had taken in a Frost clan child, and were getting her on the road to recovery from the poison leading to a cure.

The Frost clan's joy was immediate. Their camp was set up right outside the city, and the loud joyful music of celebration was heard all throughout the city. If someone didn't hear them, the citizens certainly saw the ice fireworks like beams of magic being shot up into the air, exploding in beautiful sprinkles of snow and ice.

Elsa's presence in the castle also greatly improved Anna's already cheerful happy demeanor. On nights when Elsa would be having trouble sleeping it was becoming quite common that the Queen nor King would hear of it. For during the night, Anna would sneak into Elsa's room and entertain the young girl until she fell back into slumber.

Which was what was happening this night, as always Anna was able to pick up on Elsa's cries before her parents. The young princess quickly and quietly dragged the nearest chair over to Elsa's crib, climbing up so that she could look inside the crib. Inside, Elsa was squirming about, tears falling down her cheeks. Her crying now small whimpers now that she could she Anna.

"Elsa why are you crying? It's sleeping time now." Anna whispered reaching her hand down to hold Elsa's the younger of the two taking hold as soon as the hand was offered.

"Ahn! Ahn!" Elsa cooed still too young to form the syllables for Anna name. The King and Queen still found it adorable how Elsa would try and call out for Anna only to form the first syllable of her name.

"Elsaaaaa, go back to sleep." Anna laughed a little at Elsa made a small noise as if trying to protest.

"Ahn!" Elsa called again causing Anna to giggle.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story." Although Elsa still couldn't speak Anna always seemed to know what she wanted just from the various words the youngling would try and say but not make any sense. Alex and Casper found this extremely useful since Anna nearly always knew what Elsa wanted, so there was rarely confusion on what Elsa was crying about.

"Oh how bout' the story of Snow White Mama just told me that one a bit ago, how bout' it Snow White Elsa?" Elsa cooed again eyes lighting up at the story about to be told. Anna laughed going on to tell the story of Snow White making sure to tell it just like her Mama told her to keep Elsa entertained. This was one of many nights the two would be up Anna telling stories till the two fell asleep. Anna later to be found slumped over the crib either by her parents, Kai, or Gerda the following morning.

* * *

Five years later Elsa was still living at the castle. Which was to be expected as it wasn't till Elsa was four years old that Arendelle's doctors and scientists felt safe enough to begin trying to make a cure from Elsa's now poison resistant immune system.

Elsa and Anna were as close as could be although both understood they weren't sisters Elsa still called Alex and Casper Mama and Papa same as Anna. The two would spend their days when the castle's tutor wasn't teaching them playing or tending to the garden Anna started years ago when Elsa first came to the castle.

By this time Elsa's ice magic was beginning to show itself fully. Leaving the castle's servants ever busy cleaning up blizzards in the ball room where the two girls would create a winter wonderland to play in. Sometimes Elsa would attempt to help clean up trying to thaw the room, but the young girl still didn't have full control of her powers. Sadly thawing things was a lot harder than freezing them to her, and trying lead to Elsa getting upset leading to another blizzard which Anna would have to calm Elsa down from so that the servants would be able to clean the room.

Today however the two girls were excitingly following Casper down to the stables. It was an old Arendelle royal family tradition that when the royal children were old enough, and a few of the horses had given birth. The current King or Queen would take their children down to pick out a colt that would be their very own horse to ride when the colt and the child had grown.

Which was what brought the King and the girls down to the stables today. Although Elsa wasn't of the royal family Anna would have been crushed if Casper didn't let Elsa pick out a horse too.

"All right girls go ahead and pick a colt out remember try not to pick one that will buck you off like I did." Casper grinned feeling nostalgic remembering when his own father let him get his own horse. There were four colts born this past summer all of which were gathered in one stall for the girls to pick out from.

Anna bounded forward into the stall two of the young horses were spooked away from her forwardness.

"Ahahah! Come on Elsa they're so cute! Ah HEY!Don't eat my hair!" A wily white and brown calico colt tried taking a nip of Anna hair while she was trying to pet another horse. Elsa laughed following Anna into the stall going over to the two horses that Anna had spooked.

"All right you stop! My hair is not your food!" The calico horse continued nipping at Anna's pigtail braids Elsa laughed she could have sworn she saw the horse smirk when Anna tired to push him away.

While Anna was busy with the calico that Elsa had a feeling was going to be the horse Anna picked. Elsa observed the other horses the two were relatively normal just two plain black and brown horses. The third however was unlike any horse Elsa had ever seen in the royal stables.

The colt was pure white even its hooves were a pale grey color. The only color present were the red irises of the colt's eyes. Approaching slowly not wanting to spook the horse like Anna did Elsa held out her hand to pet the horse's muzzle. Elsa remembered her and Anna's tutor once talking about animals like this she believed they were called albino. The colt nuzzled her hand Elsa smiled feeling a connection with young colt.

"I thought you might like her." Elsa heard Casper say he was leaning at the entrance of the stall every so often casting Anna an amused look as she once again attempted to push the calico away from her hair.

"You have a lot in common with that colt in a way." Elsa gave Casper a look urging him to explain.

"When that colt was born she was very sick." Frowning Elsa looked to the colt. The King and Queen had told Elsa about how sick she was when she was younger it made the young girl sad to know that the colt went through the same thing. Though it explained why Elsa felt a connection to the snow white colt.

"But just like you she beat her sickness and is as healthy as can be now." Casper gave Elsa a grin that she returned.

"Allll right if you promise to stop eating my hair I'll let you be my horse okay!" Anna exclaimed gaining the attention of Casper and Elsa. The horse seemed to deem these condition satisfactory as he nuzzled Anna jumping up excitedly.

"Okay girls these the horses you guys want?" Both gave an excited yes Casper nodded.

"Do you two have names for them?" The two seemed to consider before answering.

"Prince!" Anna exclaimed the newly dubbed Prince neighed his approval.

"Snow like Snow White!" Elsa shared a grin with Anna after that night Snow White had become a favorite story the two never got tired of reading together. Snow bobbed her head content with her new name.

"Prince and Snow it is then! Why don't you girls go off and play while I get these two their own stalls." Elsa and Anna bid their goodbyes for now to their horses before bounding off to the courtyard.

The courtyard was Elsa and Anna's favorite place. The fresh air, soft grass, and most importantly the garden Anna started years ago were just a few reason that one could always find the two there.

The small garden that Anna began was once just a small patch in the courtyard. Only containing a few different kinds of lilies a daisy or two and that was it. Now the garden spanned most of the courtyard. With the help of Elsa and sometimes Gerda they were able to expand the garden to have various flowers from all over the world. The smile on Alexandra's face every time the two brought her a bouquet of flowers they grew was all the girls needed to continue to grow flowers. Besides working in the garden was great fun to the girls.

"Anna look its finally bloomed!" Elsa called Anna showing her a beautiful purple lily the two have been waiting for the longest time to bloom. Anna stopped watering a rose bush rushing over to Elsa.

"Wow it beautiful." The two gazed in wonder at the lily. Elsa pulled out a book of different kinds of flowers they had found in the castle library. Since they had grown so many plants the young girls had quickly lost track of what plant was what so the book helped them figure out what they were looking at.

"It's called Odin's Grace it's a lily that only blooms once a year before it wilts." Elsa read from the book Anna frowned at the flower.

"Why does it have to bloom only once it's so pretty." Anna brushed her hand against the flower's delicate petals.

"We're going to have to plant more of these there's no way we can just have one of these." Anna said Elsa smiled nodding in agreement she was currently looking at the flower intently.

"What are you thinking Elsa?"

"Can I try something Anna?" Anna looked at Elsa quizzically.

"Of course Elsa are you going to use your magic?" A look of wonder over came Anna face she always loved watching Elsa use her natural ice magic.

"Yep if I hurt the flower though you won't be mad right?" Elsa looked nervous for a moment Anna frowned for a second hating the look of uncertainty that Elsa got when she was worried she would lose control of her powers and hurt someone.

"Don't worry Elsa I know you would never hurt anything on purpose!" A small smile came to Elsa's face with the encouragement. Elsa put her hands on either side of the Odin's Grace biting her lip in concentration. White snowflakes came from her fingertips followed by small waves of cold magic enveloping the flower. The waves of snowflakes wrapped around the flower and Anna watched in amazement as a thin sheet of ice covered the flower. Instead of wilting like most flowers did in the cold. Odin's Grace stayed exactly how it was only now the flower was incased in clear ice preserving the flower for all time.

Anna withheld a squeal of amazement at the feat of magic Elsa used. Elsa plucked the flower from the ground she told Anna to hold still as she tucked the flower in her hair.

"There! Now we'll always have one in bloom and it looks really pretty in your hair like that." A blush covered Anna face she smiled sheepishly looking up trying to see the flower now tucked safely in her hair.

"Wait you need a flower too!" Anna quickly took the book from Elsa flipping through it until she found the flower she was looking for. Once she knew the name Anna rushed to where she knew the flower was planted. Elsa followed Anna to the flower she pointed to.

"Can you do the same thing to this one to?" The flower in question was a beautiful white carnation Elsa remembered they had quite a bit of trouble growing it because the flower was used to colder climates. They managed it though and now they had several in bloom at the moment.

Sitting in front of the flower just like the Odin's Grace. Elsa put her hands around the flower letting her magic freeze the flower as it was. When she was done she plucked the flower handing it to Anna. She took the now frozen carnation doing the same as Elsa did to Anna tucking the flower in Elsa's hair.

"Winter's Grasp it suites you perfectly I think!" Elsa smiled gently touching the flower in her hair.

For the rest of the afternoon the two continued to tend to the garden laughing, and happily planing the next flower they were going to put into a bouquet for the Queen.

* * *

About a year later Arendelle's doctors had a working cure for the Frost clan ready, and soon it was distributed throughout the clan. The day though that the King and Queen were dreading had come although they knew one day it would. Once the clan was cured the Frost clan prepared to leave the outskirts of Arendelle. The problem was Elsa the clan leader came to the King and Queen saying as a member of the Frost clan Elsa was to join them.

Alexandra protested venomously Elsa had become as much as a daughter to her as Anna. Elsa may have been born of the Frost clan but she was a member of the royal family as far she was concerned. The clan leader retorted that although he saw that Elsa was a member of their family he couldn't allow Elsa to stay.

He explained that Elsa needed to be with her own people, so that she could learn to control her powers without predigest. For although the royal family and most of the servants accepted Elsa as she was powers and all. There were still those who saw her as most people saw people with magic a monster.

The King and Queen argued trying to find anyway to allow them to keep Elsa. In the end the odds were against them. By birth Elsa belong with the Frost clan, Elsa powers were getting stronger every day and the King and Queen had no idea how to help her with them, so after fighting a losing battle against the Frost clan leaders it was decided that Elsa would leave to be with her 'true' family.

As hard as it was the Alexandra and Casper thought it best not to tell Anna till after Elsa was gone. Upon finding out Anna search the castle up and down not wanting to believe Elsa was gone. Everything Elsa had owned was left behind except for Snow who was allowed to be taken with Elsa and the flower Anna had her freeze to wear. Crying all the way Anna had ran all the way to the outskirts of town where the Frost clan was once set up. Only to find a few burnt out fire pits it was there Anna broke down and cried till her parents came and took her back to the castle.

Unknown to Anna miles away Elsa walked with Snow her own tears still falling as she followed the clan up into the north mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N. Hello party people i decided to wait a few chapters in before putting any author's notes in anyway thank you all so much to all of you who have followed faved or reviewed I would send you all a pie if I could^^ But with that enjoy the chapter:D_

* * *

chapter 3

"Princess Anna!" Anna groaned rolling over in her bed burying her head under her pillow trying to block out the voice pulling her out of her dreams.

"Princess Anna! Are you awake in there?" The voice of the servant tried again raising their voice hoping to gain the Princess' attention.

"Please Princess you are going to be late for the council meeting! Your father shall be rather crossed if you don't show up!" Finally Anna sprung up her eyes still half closed hair a wild tangled mess.

"I'm awake!" Anna called out only to drift back into a half slumber sitting up.

"Princess Anna?" Snapping back awake Anna rubbed the sleep from her eyes yawning.

"Yah *yawn* I'm awake what is it?" Although Anna didn't notice a distinct sigh of exasperation could be heard from behind the door the servant was speaking through. As a servant unable to enter unless Anna said they could.

"The council meeting Princess you are to begin shadowing the King today." The servant pointed out Anna sat in her bed another moment as the servants words processed in her sleep addled mind.

"Shadowing the King…Oh no!" Anna jumped from her bed rushing to her closet finding the most presentable dress throwing it on as quickly as she could. A content string of oh no's flowed out of Anna's mouth as she hurried to get dress and tame her red locks from their bed mangled state.

Today as Anna recently turned twenty-one the King and Queen thought it best for her to begin to attend council meetings to help her get an idea how they worked. In preparation for when Anna became Queen. Although her father told her she wasn't required to actively contribute to the meeting she still had to attend.

It has been years since Anna has seen or heard from Elsa. When her best friend had disappeared from her life it had taken years when Anna was younger to get over Elsa's absence. The pain had eventually faded leaving Anna only a pang of loneliness when she thought of Elsa. Though there hasn't been a day where Anna wasn't wearing the frozen Odin's Grace Elsa had frozen all those years ago.

When Anna had burst into the council chamber quickly taking her seat next to her father trying to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. A Duke of one of the richer portions of Arendelle scoffed at her from his place at the circular council table. Anna only taking a brief second to admire the large council chamber. It was a large room with a grand chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The only thing within the room being the large circular table where the various Lords, Dukes, and advisors of Arendelle sat. Casper being King sat in a throne like chair showing his status as leader of Arendelle.

"So nice of you to join us Princess Anna." The Duke's scoffing broke Anna from her observings of the chamber, Casper shot a glare at the Duke his face commanding obedience.

"Gaston, I don't believe I need to point out that Princess Anna did make it here on time. She cut it rather close, but she did make it." The second statement the King directed more towards Anna then the rest of the council. Anna smiled sheepishly nervously scratching back of her neck.

"Well, then with that let us begin." The King clapped his hands together everyone nodding in agreement. "Good I believe General Adam had some news for us." The General of Arendelle's military and naval force nodded clearing his throat before speaking. Anna sat up putting her full attention to the old General not wanting to disappoint her father.

"Several of our merchant ships have been going missing in Weselton territory. I have confirmed with Spymaster Edward that at least three of the ships gone missing were Weselton's doing." The Spymaster nodded confirming to the others what Adam said was true.

"Why would they attack us?" Anna asked jumping when everyone at the table looked at her. She fidgeted _'__Come on barely two minutes in and I__'__ve already made myself look stupid!__'_ Anna berated herself.

"Weselton has been rather crossed with us recently with our dealings with the magic clans. Well, also it doesn't help that they hold a grudge and they still haven't forgotten that we saved their most hated enemy the Frost clan. Allowing them to return to full strength!" '_Right, how could I forget__…' _ Anna remembered her tutor teaching her about the history of the magic clans. It was one of the few times Anna actually listened to the boring old teacher. Unlike Arendelle which was fairly tolerate towards magic. Weselton was very against any magic user going as far as executing or enslaving people born with magical abilities. According to her teacher it was thanks to Weselton that the magic clans existed. After years of oppression the magic users united lashing out against Weslton's leaders leading to a several year long civil war. Eventually leading up to a mass exodus of all magic beings from all kingdoms including Arendelle.

Most believed that the magic user left to some secluded island before deciding to travel the land together as nomads, because there was a period of time where magic user simply disappeared only rare sightings of them happened for several years. Before the first clans began popping up using their magical abilities to trade for goods.

During the civil war though in Weslton. It was well known that Weslton was decimated by the war. It took decades before the country got back on its feet. Since then Weslton has had one policy when it came to a person with magic. Kill them.

"I suppose Weslton would be crossed with us especially with good we are receiving from the clans that they'll never get their hands on, but is it really worth a war." A Duke brought everyone attention back to the matter at hand, which Anna was incredibly grateful for.

"Indeed, truly Weslton isn't so foolish to risk open war just for dealings with the clans." Another Duke commented many nodding their approval.

"Yes, but the Southern Isles have begun backing them more and more these past months." The Southern Isles was another magic hating nation though not as bad as Weslton.

"I also report your majesty that my spies within the Southern Isles tell me that they are building more battle ready frigates for what I do not know. Though I believe we all know that you just don't build frigates for fun. They must be preparing for some kind of battle." The Spymaster added the sly man folding his hands in front of him. The King sighed taking in all of this information. Anna looked to her father seeing the calculating look on is face. _'__This is what father does all day and I__'__m supposed to take over one day!__'_ Dread came upon Anna she clutched her hands in her lap. She had always knew being Queen would be full of hard decisions, but listening to the meeting with the council waiting on Casper to give his input. Made Anna fearful for the future she didn't know if she was ready to make such choices that could easily lead to war between Arendelle and Weslton.

"For now cut down our activity in their waters let's avoid losing anymore ships first. What do you say Ralph? I would like to avoid war over a few dealings with the clans especially since their trading as has improved Arendelle's overall economy."The foreign affairs advisor Ralph turned to the King.

"I believe your majesty we should confront them diplomatically invite Weslton and the Southern Isles here. Confront them on the attacks and go from there. It is really our safest option right now to avoid war." The King nodded telling the group to make preparations needed for the visits as well as having any merchant ship going near either territories to have a navel escort.

"Good on to the next topic Ralph you said you had something else that needed discussing?" The foreign advisor nodded.

"Yes, I received a message from the Frost clan they wanted to negotiate permission to start settlement up in the North Mountains." Before the man could continue Gaston cut him off.

"Absolutely not! That is Arendelle's land we can't let them start a settlement on our own land!" Gaston yelled several other Dukes expressing their agreement. '_Oh will you shut up jerk! It__'__s not like we can use that land__' _Anna thought glaring at the Duke.

"It is land we can't use Gaston. It's far to cold and the slopes to dangerous for us to build there." One of the more sensible Dukes pointed out. '_Thank you!__'_

"Correct besides the Frost clan is known for their capable warriors, plus since their recovery from the poisoning their numbers have drastically increased."

"Well at the Frost clan has been busy with such important matters." The Spymaster chuckled Adam glaring at him for the interruption.

"Anyway, it would be useful to have a powerful ally stationed within the mountains. No one could flake the city then." Adam said always thinking of things in forms of what would benefit Arendelle's protection.

"But, like you said though the North Mountains are too dangerous who could flank us there." Gaston pressed a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"They are passable not livable but passable and you know that Gaston do not let your predigest blind you. The Frost clan has proven to be forever in debt to us for helping them cure their poisoning years ago. It would be foolish on our part to pass up such a deal." General Adam was actively glaring at Gaston with a look that made Anna feel like the two butted heads often during these meetings.

"Adam is right Gaston, and with war looming I don't want to take any chances, Ralph how soon can the Frost clan be here for negotiations." Casper silenced the two before they could bicker more.

"Within the week your majesty" Ralph told the King with a nod of his head.

"Good I want negotiations with the Frost clan finished and done so we can sort things out with Weslton. I think that will do for today gentlemen we'll continue with this later." The members of the council left one by one only when the final member left did Anna finally relax. Letting out a deep breath Anna leaned back in her chair closing her eyes.

"Usually these meeting aren't so eventful. Most of the time it's mundane things like Gaston complaining about something and we have to spend the entire meeting trying to pacify him." Anna giggled at her fathers words relaxing a bit. Opening her eyes she looked at Casper.

"If he's such a pain why is on the council. Heck how did he become a Duke!" Casper laughed running his hand through his greying hair.

"Gaston comes from a long line of Dukes his entire family served the monarchy as Dukes for one of the aristocrat district of Arendelle, and although I may want to Anna it pays to have multiple people with multiple views on the council. If I just had a council full of people who would agree with everything I said then there would be no point to a council at all." Anna huffed _'__it would sure make things a lot easier though.__'_

"One day it will be you leading the council, and you need to learn to look at all points of view before coming to a decisions."

"Did you do that when you sent Elsa away." It was hard keeping the bitter tone from her voice, but with all this talk of the Frost clan reminded Anna of her long lost friend. Besides Anna didn't want to think about when she would become Queen.

"Anna you know full well that we had little choice in the matter. The Frost clan is Elsa real family we couldn't just keep her from them." Anna withheld a groan it was the same answer every time with her father. Whenever she would demand an explanation the King would give the same answer expecting Anna to accept it. It was well known though for all in the castle not to bring up Elsa to the Queen. Unlike her father who Anna never quite forgave for sending Elsa away. The guilt filled look of sorrow the Queen would adopt when Elsa came to her mind made it hard for Anna to remain crossed at her.

Not wanting to start another argument about Elsa Anna got up and began to leave.

"Anna I never wanted to send Elsa away either but sometimes the right choices are the hardest." The King said looking more aged than ever to the retreating form of Anna.

Up on the North Mountains a woman on a horse of such a pure white it blended in to the snowy environment. Looking down at Arendelle below the woman's hand brushed a flower tucked in her hair. Before urging her horse to begin to gallop down the mountain.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The council chamber was abuzz with its members all trying to talk at once. Anna was not present for this meeting Casper feeling after her first meeting's excitement Anna didn't need to be present for this news.

"SILENCE!" The King's voiced boomed bringing every member's attention to the King.

The reason for the council's meeting was a letter from the Southern Isles. As per protocol the foreign affairs advisor sent a letters to Weslton and the Isles weeks ahead of time before they were actually supposed to come as to allow the nations time to prepare for the journey. The Southern Isles declared in their letter that they had urgent matters to discuss with Arendelle, so they would be sending one of their princes and dignitaries early. The problem was the time frame they would arrive at.

"Having a prince of the Southern Isles and the Frost clan under the same roof is not going to end well your majesty." Spymaster Edward warned darkly starting the argument up again.

"I want to know why they are sending a prince, I know they have a horde of them but why send one upon us?" Adam questioned referring to the thirteen princes of the Southern Isles. Usually nations sent Lords or Dukes to discuss issues unless it was something of grave importance. This made the aged General very suspicious and worried.

The hall once again became abuzz as each man voiced their thoughts about the prince. Casper sighed they were getting no where with this. He gazed over the hall and noticed Edward was silent a pensive look about his face. Knowing the Spymaster the gears in his head were moving and he had an idea on what the Southern Isles was up to.

"Edward what is it?" The rest of the council silenced itself knowing Edward's word was always valued being the ever clever Spymaster he was.

"Your daughter is of age milord." He stated Casper froze in his seat that one statement making Casper's blood run cold.

"Why else send a prince but to court a princess. You have been putting off betrothing Princess Anna to anyone, and the Isles must see this as a chance to grab us by the balls. Those lot of princes aside from the crowned hire actually scratch that him too. They are all a greedy ambitious lot they know if that one of their princes can court and marry Princess Anna. They know our honor would never let us raise a hand against them with our own blood in their ranks, and they'll get one of their own into our ranks. Not just any rank though a King." Casper rubbed his temples he had always hoped Anna would be able to find her own King to rule Arendelle with her.

The King had a feeling the Isles were going to try and push Arendelle into a spot where the choices were either war or marrying off Anna to one of the princes. Although Casper's own marriage was one of arrangement Casper had grown to love Alexandra very much.

If Casper were to arrange Anna into a marriage he would not do it with those brutes from the Southern Isles. Everyone was sure at least half of those princes were actually bastards and Casper wanted Anna to have nothing to do with them.

He was originally planing to go as far as when Weslton and the Southern Isles were supposed to arrived. Casper was going to let Anna visit with the Frost clan while they built their settlement. He figured it would have been a nice treat allow Anna out of the castle and see the world outside the city for once.

However, Casper would not be able to do this. The King just prayed that Anna would be able to see through the prince, and see his true colors. It was that or Casper would have to find someone to arrange a marriage with before the Southern Isle could back them into a corner.

* * *

"I can't believe they're already here Prince!" Anna excitedly told her ever faithful horse as the two waited outside the castle gates for their first glimpse at the coming Frost clan. As with all guests the Frost clan were offered for their leaders and a select few others to live within the castle while negotiations were going on. A bird had come earlier saying that the clan leaders would be up shortly after they set up camp outside the city.

Prince seemed extra excited with the coming Frost clan butting his head against Anna neighing. Anna laughed petting his muzzle.

"I know you're excited boy, but don't get your hopes up what are the chances she's here." After it had fully suck in that the Frost clan was coming Anna had spent hours with Prince talking with her faithful companion about the chances of Elsa being among them. '_Its been years what if she doesn__'__t remember me!Oh no what if she died and they never sent someone to tell us!__' _In the end Anna tried not to get her hopes up wanting to avoid the questions that ran through her head.

Prince reared up neighing Anna looked out to the road jumping up to get a better look at the visitors. At the head of the group on a black horse by his looks Anna assumed he was the leader of the clan. The aged man wore steel plated armor so polished it looked white, a dark navy blue cloak with a snowflake symbol of the clan was on the back. He had white hair either from age or natural, and despite the wrinkles and a scar marring his face. The clan leader had a look of authority about him Anna wondered if this was the man that persuaded her parents to hand Elsa over to them.

Several other authority like figures followed behind the man Anna didn't recognized any of the other. One of the clansmen bringing up the rear took Anna attention though. Atop a horse of pure white that Anna felt she had seen before. Sat what Anna believed was a woman from her slightly smaller frame. It was hard to tell as a blue cloak much like the clans leader had its hood up hiding their face from view. Unlike the others those who all wore plate mail the only metal armor this one wore were their gauntlets, steel shoulder guards and bracers to protect their arms. They wore a simple leather vest instead of armor, and Anna could see a longsword strapped to their belt.

Anna was broken from her examination of the clansmen when Prince began act up. He neighed jumping up and down pounding his hooves on the ground.

"Prince! Prince what's wrong?" The horse snorted shaking his head he was looking at the approaching Frost clan. Before Anna could stop him Prince raced forward towards the clan. Seeing the horse barreling towards them the clansmen raced to get out of the way. All except for the hooded one who's horse seemed equally jumpy as Prince though since its rider was on it the horse contained itself.

Prince stopped dead in front of the white horse neighing nuzzling the horse's face. The white horse returned the affection. Even more surprising the rider reached out and petted Prince's head. Anna was dumbfounded Prince never let anyone but her touch him. Well, there was one other…heart racing Anna dashed over to them.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into him! Please don't be mad oh who am I kidding you're mad I mean you almost got trampled by my horse…" Anna slapped her hand over her mouth to end her rambling a habit she sometimes did when nervous. She blushed when she heard the rider laughing from under her hood the light tone proving there was a woman under the hood. The rider jumped down from her horse boots clicking on the stone paved road.

She pulled down her hood revealing her face. Anna blushed even more at how beautiful she was platinum blonde hair tied into a braid hanging over her shoulder, her bangs were free though from the braid messy from being under her hood. Bright arctic blue eyes filled with amusement gazed at her. Anna froze time seemed to do the same if it wasn't already clear before who now stood before her a flower was pinned into the woman's hair a Winter's Grasp frozen to stay forever in bloom.

"You don't know how good it is to see you again Anna." Anna couldn't believe it she wanted to cry for joy, wanted to say something anything, but her mouth didn't seem to want to say anything, so she did what she had wanted to do for past years. Anna lunged forward wrapping Elsa in the tightest hug she could give. Elsa returned it resting her head on Anna shoulder holding the redhead close.

Anna was on cloud nine years may have past, but it felt like just a short hiatus now that they were together again. Elsa smelled of pine trees and a fresh winter's day Anna also noticed that Elsa had grown up to be a good inch or so taller than her despite being younger. When the two finally separated Anna looked Elsa up and down drinking in the view committing everything to memory.

"Wow Elsa you look…different Ah! It's a good different is what I mean. That didn't sound too bad did it?" Anna blushed _'__why am I blushing so much it__'__s Elsa she of all people know how badly I ramble.__' _Elsa laughed again grinning.

"No, that didn't sound bad at all! You look amazing yourself Anna." Before either could continue the leader of the clan cleared his throat. He dismounted his horse coming over to the two. Anna felt slightly intimidated the old clearly battle worn man towering over her. He seemed to look right through Anna as if examining her soul. Then he smiled making him seem much less scary.

"So you're Princess Anna last time I was here I did not have the pleasure of meeting you, but Elsa here has told me a lot about you." The old man chuckled as Elsa glared at him the other clansmen laughed as well.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you Elsa he's bound to start telling embarrassing stories!" One of the clansmen yell out grinning and time Anna giggled joining in with the laughter. It was hard not to the level of family like comradeship was contagious. Anna had always believed she would hate the rest of the Frost clan from the start, but these men didn't fit the picture of the cruel people that took Elsa from her Anna always imagined them to be.

"Anyway, I am Jon Frost your majesty leader of my clan." Jon took Anna's hand raising it above his head as he bowed.

"If it pleases you my men and I have had a long journey and it would be nice to rest, and I'm sure you are not the only person Elsa has to visit before negotiations start." Anna smiled _'__Ya he is defiantly not what I thought he__'__d be. He__'__s actually really nice.__'_ Calling over a couple of servants the rest of the Frost clan were lead to their rooms.

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand dragging her inside the castle. She had a million questions to ask her, but they would have to wait right now Casper was in a last minute meeting with the council, so Anna lead Elsa to the study where she knew her mother was sitting by the fire reading now.

Before they could enter Elsa stopped she gripped Anna's hand tighter.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Elsa took a deep breath her free hand going to run through her messy bangs.

"Just nervous I have't seen her in so long did she miss me while I was away?" Anna gave Elsa hand a light squeeze.

"Don't be silly Elsa! Of course she missed you we all did you have no idea how long I just stared out the window hoping you would turn up!" Anna didn't mean it but her statement made Elsa frown.

"Sorry, I would have visited, but for a long time we were so far away from Arendelle that it would have taken nearly a year to travel all the way back." That made Anna's eyes go wide thinking of all the places Elsa must have seen.

"Later you're going to have to tell me about everywhere you've been. You don't even get a choice in this but first Mother is going to be so happy to see you." Opening the door the two entered the study Alexandra looked up her book to the two entering the room. Her book fell from her hand when she spotted Elsa. Alex stood a hand covering her mouth shock covering her face Anna pushed Elsa forward putting Elsa within Alexandra's reach.

Cautiously as if Elsa would disappear Alexandra cupped Elsa's face pushing a stray hair from her face.

"Oh Elsa I missed you so much. I'm so sorry we made you leave we really wanted to keep you here we really did." Alex said very quickly trying to resolve the guilt she held for allowing Elsa to leave. Tears were pooling in the Queen's eyes. Elsa acted fast taking the hands that were on her face clasping them in her own.

"It's okay mother I understand why I had to go. I've learned so much about my powers and more with the Frost clan. I am not mad, I'll never will be I've missed you guys too so please don't cry mother I'm home now." The Queen tried not to cry heeding Elsa's plea, but when Elsa called her mother even after all these years it was Alexandra's undoing. She pulled Elsa into a hug sobbing into her shoulder. They stayed like that for another few minutes before the Queen pulled away wiping away the tears. Anna who up till now was letting them have their moment staying back joined the two.

Alexandra was looking to Elsa a motherly smile on her face.

"You've grown up so much Elsa you're even taller than Anna now. It seems like just yesterday you two were climbing on each other shoulders trying to reach the chocolate in the kitchen." The three all smiled at the memory Anna specifically remembered the scolding Gerda had given her about ruining her and Elsa's dinner.

"Oh that reminds me I got something for you guys hold on." Elsa reached for her satchel that was hooked to her belt Anna's eyes drifted to the sword strapped to her belt as well. She idly wondered how many times Elsa had to raise the blade to defend herself.

"When Jon decided we were heading back here I picked up some stuff for you guys on the way here." Elsa pulled out a long velvet box from the satchel handing it to Alexandra.

"We stopped in France for a little while I remembered you liked to wear necklaces all the time so me and a few clansmen traded a few ice statues to a jeweler." Alexandra opened the box gasping the necklace was beautiful. A thin gold chain with a bright golden sun charm connected to it. Elsa explained that one of her clansmen pointed out that Alexandra was once a princess from Corona so she might appreciate something that reminded her of it.

"It's lovely Elsa thank you." The Queen removed the necklace she was wearing replacing it with the new one she held the sun charm fondly before letting it rest against her chest.

Elsa now turned to Anna a grin covering her face.

"Hey Anna do you remember when we snuck out of the castle to try and find the best chocolate maker in town?" Of course Anna did that was one of her favorite memories with Elsa. They had spent the entire day checking out every chocolate shop in town trying to decide which one was the best. They eventually concluded that nothing beat Gerda's chocolate chip cookies not before sending the entire castle into a panic with worry for the two.

"Well, I don't know if these beat Gerda's cookies, but I think it's a pretty close contest." Elsa pulled out red box with writing on it in a language Anna didn't know. Not wasting anytime Anna opened the box popping one of the chocolate squares into her mouth. The glorious flavor exploded in Anna's mouth nearly making her want to moan at the wonderful taste.

"So they're as good as Gerda's cookies I take it." Elsa was grinning clearly happy she got the chocolate.

"Elsa, this has got to be the best chocolate ever where did you get this?"

"A little shop in England." The blonde replied nonchalantly as if she's been there a thousand times. _'__With how long she__'__s been gone I wouldn__'__t be surprised if she has.__' _Anna mused.

Before anything else could be said the door to the study flew open. A disheveled looking Casper on the other side clearly he heard of Elsa's arrival and rushed to find her.

"Elsa," the King breathed crossing the room pulling the woman into a from hug. As the hug spanned another minute or so Casper looks to his wife and daughter before pulling them into the hug to. With his family now fully reunited Casper felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Now with the woman he considered his second daughter returned the coming storm with the Southern Isles didn't matter.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Hello readers:D i do hope you enjoy the chapter it's mostly just Elsa and Anna catching up fluffy goodness^^ also this story almost has 50 alerts I would hug each and everyone of you if I could it just makes me so happy okay anyway on to the chapter!_

* * *

chapter 5

"So the Southern Isles means to back you into a corner." Jon Frost leader of the Frost clan said his expression pensive.

After the royal family had reunited with Elsa the group had spent some time together spending some much needed quality time after years of Elsa being gone. However Casper was still the King and he had to speak to Jon so while the Queen went to oversee the preparations for the night's feast to celebrate the Frost clan's arrival, and Anna and Elsa went off together. The King called Jon to his study explaining the situation to the wise old clan leader.

Though not well known Casper and Jon had a very good relationship. It was Casper who upon taking the throne from his father approached Jon asking for a peaceful relationship between the clans and Arendelle. Which at the time was unheard of due to strained relationships between magic users and the everyday person.

Ever since then the two have been close allies Casper always found the clan leader's wisdom to be very useful and his insight invaluable.

"Yes, Jon this is quite the predicament Arendelle is in. I don't want to give Anna away to a man she does not love, and defiantly not one I believe she will never come to even like. I don't trust any of those princes to take care of her." Casper clenched his fists together just thinking about the princes from the Southern Isles made his blood boil.

"I agree Casper those boys aren't fit to rule by Anna's side."Traveling constantly around the world the clan leader has heard more than his fair share of stories about the princes of the Southern Isles. Most of them about about how greedy the sons were all wanting power they'll never have. Unless they marry into it.

"They aren't even fit to clean the floor she walks on!" The king spat out causing the clan leader to frown.

"You are usually are much more rational than this Casper. I know she is your daughter but you must not let rage cloud your judgement." Casper sighed running his hand through his hair leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry Jon but I have little options here if it comes down to Anna marrying one of the princes or war. The council would never allow me to force us into war Anna would have to marry the prince." To Casper's surprise Jon began to chuckle.

"I always thought you were a clever man Casper. Just arranged for Anna to marry someone before the prince can even ask for her hand." The King glared the old clan leader continued to laugh.

"And who do you suppose I marry her to. Where is a man or hell it's uncommon but a woman even that I can trust enough to love and cherish Anna and eventually rule by her side? Don't forget I have to find this person within the next two days before the prince from the Southern Isles arrives." His retort was cold sarcastic it didn't seem to faze Jon at all though the old man just continued to chuckle.

"Come now Casper think who would you always trust to remain by Anna's side." The King groaned growing tired of Jon's games. Even so the answer must be obvious if Jon was stringing him along like this. So the King did what the clan leader suggested he thought of who he trusted to remain at Anna's side. When he realized who Jon was trying to lead him to the King gazed at the clan leader.

"You know Casper I saw Anna and Elsa running off somewhere I do hope they don't get in to much trouble."

* * *

"HA! I can't believed you thought riding a bicycle inside the castle was going to work out!" Elsa laughed after the two had run off together the two had so far spent their time walking the castle grounds sharing tales of their lives apart. They took turns asking each other something about their life and the other would explain. Elsa had asked Anna what had happened to a dented suit of armor that Elsa remember wasn't like that when she lived in the castle. The redhead's face matched her hair regaling the story of how Anna tried to ride a bicycle in the castle ending with her crashing into the suit of armor after losing control of the bike down some stairs.

"Okay it may not have been my best idea it was fun though, up until I crashed and all." Anna chuckled scratching the back of her head.

"Well, since you've got to hear one of my more embarrassing stories it's only far that you tell me one of yours." Grinning mischievously Anna urged Elsa on. The blonde thought for a moment before a blush covered her face obviously thinking back on a really embarrassing time.

"Uhhh Well, there was this one time I almost accidentally got engaged…'

"WHAT! How do you accidentally get engaged!" Jealously flared up within Anna for reasons she didn't know why the thought of Elsa marrying someone enraged her.

"I'm not engaged to her anymore! It was an accident we were…"

"Wait her?" Anna cut Elsa off raising an eyebrow at her companion. Although Anna knew it wasn't that uncommon for the same sex to marry even in royal families magic from various clans helped produce heirs, but hearing that Elsa got engaged to a woman sent an odd feeling into Anna like there was a nagging thought in the back of her head but she couldn't quite think of it.

"Yes, her anyway we were passing through a village somewhere in Russia I think. Well, when we passing through and I saw this man beating this woman I couldn't just stand by, and let this woman get beat. So I pulled the man away from her and hit him with the hilt of my sword. Apparently he saw that as a challenge so we fought I won in the end. After that the woman just walked up and kissed me!" Despite the odd feeling of jealously that Anna felt she still couldn't help but giggle at that. Just imagining Elsa expression when the woman randomly kissed her was just too funny not to laugh at.

"Long story short she tried to take me home with her and….uhhh yah she...let's just say I'm glad Jon got me out of that." Elsa was blushing furiously giving Anna the idea what the woman tried to do.

"Jon later explained to me that in the village we were in. That a person's wife was consider basically propriety of whoever they were married to, so when I fought that guy it was seen as a challenge to gain ownership of his wife. So now when anyone in the clan brings up loved ones someone always asked hows my wife doing." Elsa ended the tale with a groan while Anna was trying to hold in her snickering but she was failing miserably. The story was just so silly and crazy that Anna quickly got over her odd spurt of jealously. Plus it helped it was clear Elsa had no romantic feelings for this woman at all.

"Soooo how is your wife doing?" It was just to good to resist in Anna mind.

"Oh shut up." Elsa gave Anna a playful shove Anna laughing all the while.

The two continued to swap stories for what must have been hours walking aimlessly throughout the castle. At first side by side a normal distance between the two, but eventually their arms ended up entwined with each other holding hands.

"All right another question why do you have a sword you sort of have magic you could fight with. Unless you just have it to win the hands of fair maidens in Russia." Anna said snickering the redhead soon found why Elsa's clan always teased her about her almost marriage to the woman from Russia. It was hilarious to see the usually calm cool collected Elsa get so flustered.

The blonde huffed at Anna's teasing, but answered the question anyway.

"It's an old tradition all magic clans uphold the rule goes that if you are to slay an enemy you are not to use magic unless the situation calls for it. It is consider an insult to defeat someone in a duel with magic, so we are all trained to fight with a weapon of our choice. Besides just in case our magic won't work it pays to be able to know how to defend yourself without magic." Anna nodded not being able to argue with that logic.

The two walked in comfortable silence until Elsa reached over and gently touched the flower in Anna's hair.

"You've kept it all this time?" Blinking Anna reached up and took the gauntlet covered hand in her own.

"Well of course why wouldn't I? You kept yours too." Elsa looked away as if ashamed.

"Sorry sometimes I just worried that you would forget about me." The two stopped walking Anna clasped Elsa's hands in her own silently hating the gauntlets that prevented any contact between the two.

"Elsa I could never forget you I was more worried you had forgotten me! How couldn't you, you've been so many amazing places how could you remember boring old Arendelle…"

"You sound like you want to leave Arendelle?" Anna bite her lip considering what Elsa had said. She never really thought about it but getting out into the world did appeal to the young princess.

"It would be nice I can't though mother and father would never trust me to just go out on my own, and I don't want an entourage of a fifty guards following me everywhere. Besides I have to prepare to take over as Queen."

"I'll take you." Anna blinked looking into Elsa's cool arctic eyes.

"What?"

"Before mother and father step down and give the throne to you. We'll ask for one year, one year where it will just be you and me. I'll take you anywhere you want I can protect you so we won't need any guards." Elsa had to catch the princess as she jumped into her arms hugging her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyousomuchyouarethebestfriendaprincesscouldaskfor!" Elsa could barely make out what Anna was saying, but she could feel the gratitude coming off Anna just from the tight hug the princess was giving her.

Nothing more was said between the two the physical contact seemed to be enough for both of them. Anna felt as if she was getting addicted to hugging Elsa. They fit perfectly together Elsa's very scent had a calming effect on Anna every muscle in her body relaxed. Anna briefly wondered if Elsa was feeling the same way.

They only broke apart when an exaggerated cough from Kai interrupted them. The two blushed separating although they still kept their hands entwined.

"Dinner is about to start your majesty. The only people absent however would be you and Elsa."

"Sorry Kai." Kai withheld a laugh as the girls apologized in sync with the other.

"No matter you still have time to make it before you are considered late I would hurry along though." He ushered the girls along a feeling of nostalgia from when the two were young, and he would have to fetch them for meals just like now.

* * *

In Anna's opinion she wished the Frost clan could stay for dinner every night. Normally dinner was a boring routine with either no one eating at the table both the King and Queen busy with their duties, and Anna not wanting to dine alone at the large table. Or with stuffy dignitaries or important figures would dine with the royal family. Those dinners were always the worse forced conversations mixed with awkward silence.

This however was a great difference then what Anna was normally used to. Even though they were the supposed great leaders of the Frost clan. They acted nothing like the political leaders that normally visited Arendelle. They acted more like family always chatting, bickering, or happily dinning on the food with none of the usual stiff posture of a political leader.

The long dinner table within the dining room was abuzz with laughter and chatter from the Frost clan. There were eight members of the clan sitting on either side of the table all grinning talking with one another praising the food like it was the best thing they're ever eaten.

The King was seated at the end of the table in a high backed chair. The Queen sat to his right smiling at how lively the dining room had become tonight. Anna sat to his left Elsa next to her. Then Jon was seated at the other end of the table his closet clansmen on each of his sides.

"Hey let it be known that I could die tonight and be happy having eaten this ham!" A rather young looking clan member declared digging into a roasted ham presented before him.

"That can be arranged if you keep eating like that! I doubt you'll fit into your armor soon at this rate!" The guests bantered Anna couldn't stop smiling for the entire meal. This was the most entertaining dinner had been in years. As the meal went on Anna humorously wondered if they would have enough food to satisfy the clan including Elsa.

They all ate like they hadn't in years wolfing down every dish offered. When Anna jokingly asked Elsa if she was hungry after the blonde had down her third serving of smoked ham. Elsa had smiled sheepishly saying that the clan normally didn't eat like this being on the move all the time.

Anna had concluded after dinner while she was leading Elsa to her room. When Elsa hugged Anna goodnight a gentle warmth enveloping the princess, Anna had safely concluded that this was the best day of her life.

* * *

_A.N. Hope that was all right I'm still getting the hang of writing Elsa and Anna luckily this is AU so if they're ooc i can say that's why whoopsXD okay well see you guys next chapter reviews are loved^^_


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

"Elsa! Come on stop dragging your feet." Anna pulled Elsa along the still sleep heavy blonde stumbling along as Anna dragged her.

"*yawn* Anna whatever you're up to it's to early for it…" Elsa mumbled still letting Anna lead her through the castle. She was probably right though only just now did the sun begin to peak over the horizon showering Arendelle in its light.

Anna grinned remembering that even when they were young Elsa was a heavy sleeper. It was strange how she still remembered these little quirks even after all this time. If it wasn't for her excitement for what she had planed today Anna might have shown Elsa mercy and allowed her to sleep a little longer. However, that was not the case Anna had burst into Elsa's room earlier begging the blonde to wake. Barley allowing Elsa enough time to dress herself in the same outfit she wore the day before.

That would be the reason for Anna's early wake up call for Elsa. The princess learned the other day from their story telling that Elsa only had the one set of clothes, because each member of the clan was only allowed as many personal belongings as they or their own horse could carry. To the Frost clan it was just not practical to own a wide variety of clothes. When the space used up for carrying it could be used for more important things like food.

"Nope it's never to early like that old saying goes the early bird catches the worm! Now come on Elsa!" Anna dragged the taller girl about through the castle making the few servant that were up and about have to advert their heads to hide their laughter. It did bring a smile to everyones face though it had been awhile since they last saw the princess this happy especially this happy early in the morning when most were still asleep. Plus it was quite a sight watching the Princess drag Elsa about the blonde not caring a bit.

"Can we at least get breakfast first?" The redhead ceased her dragging of the young magic user seeming to contemplate her answer. Her body answered for her though with a small growl from her stomach. Elsa smirked as Anna smiled timidly nodding in agreement.

"All right breakfast first then we're off!" Elsa laughed lightly still half asleep.

The two headed off to the kitchen luckily the cook had heard from a servant that they were awake and went to prepare breakfast early for them. They decided to eat in the sitting room as the dinner room table was far to large for just two people to sit at.

Elsa hummed contently sipping tea a servant had brought her. Anna saw the liquid seemed to perk the blonde quite a bit, and she mentally filed into her mind under things she didn't know or remember about Elsa. '_Note to self use tea to wake Elsa up from now on.__' _The princess thought watching Elsa sip her tea.

"All right now will you tell me where you're planning to take me today?" Anna grinned she had still yet to tell Elsa she was taking her to the seamstress to make something for Elsa to wear to the coming ball to welcome the dignitaries from the Southern Isles to Arendelle. Unlike the Frost clan where a formal ball wasn't required as the clan wasn't a standing nation. In order to keep up friendly relations a ball would normally be held to welcome foreign leaders to Arendelle.

"I could but where's the fun if I do tell you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry you'll see when we get there. Are you done come on let's go!" Anna urged Elsa out of her seat taking her hand Elsa's gauntlets once again irritating the princess. She didn't know why but wanted to actually hold Elsa's hand having no cloth or metal in the way, but Anna felt it would be odd to ask.

So Anna lead Elsa down into town since they took the time to eat breakfast it was now a more reasonable hour people were beginning to go about their daily routine. Occasionally people would spare Elsa a glance after all it wasn't everyday you saw one of the Frost clan in Arendelle.

The bell chimed alerting the seamstress the girls entrance to the building. A voice called from the back saying they'll be out in a moment.

"A seamstress?" Elsa questioned while they waited giving a confused look to Anna.

"Yah! You need something to wear for tomorrow no offense Elsa, but half armor isn't really formal ball wear." Anna chirped clapping her hands together excitement bubbling up in the princess. She couldn't wait to see Elsa in something other than her traveling wear. Although Anna thought Elsa looked beautiful either way she really wanted to see her in a dress of the best seamstress in Arendelle.

Elsa looked uncertain frowning.

"Anna, do you really think it's a good idea for me to even go to the ball? The Southern Isles isn't really fond of people with magic, and the rest of my clan doesn't plan on going." Anna sent a look towards Elsa pointing at her.

"Oh no you don't you are not leaving me alone with all those stuffy dignitaries. No way you are getting out of this."

"Anna…" The same uncertain look came to Elsa face from years ago. Anna remembered it well it was the look Elsa got whenever she was nervous about her powers.

"Nope! I won't hear any of it you are coming with me to this ball and that's that Princess' orders!" Elsa shook her head smiling still looking exasperated though.

Not long after the seamstress came out from the back of the shop no doubt where the clothing was made. She made a rather high pitched squeal upon seeing the Princess in her store.

"Your majesty Princess Anna!" The woman curtsied smiling ear to ear. The royal family was a regular for the cheerful seamstress. Anna couldn't remember a time when she didn't get her dresses tailored by the woman. She was an extremely gifted seamstress.

"I heard about the ball your majesty are you in need of a dress. I'm sure there will be many handsome men you'll need to charm." The seamstress chided Anna felt her cheeks heat up.

"Uhhh no I already I have a dress sorry, but Elsa here is in dire need of one for the ball." Anna pushed Elsa forward not giving her any room to protest. The seamstress nearly jumped up in happiness always joyful to make a dress for someone.

"Come here then dear can you take off your armor it will mess with the measurements. You're one of the Frost clan right oh I've never made a dress for one of you before this is so exciting!" It seemed that Elsa couldn't get her armor off fast enough for the seamstress. It was barely a second once the armor came off that she was upon Elsa taking measurements mumbling ideas and designs to herself.

Anna had to pout when the seamstress whispered a round about idea on what she was planing for Elsa's dress to the blonde leaving Anna out of the loop. Elsa had given a mischievous smile saying if she had to suffer through the stuffy dignitaries with her. Then she should at least give Anna something to look forward to at the only response Anna could give was a pout causing Elsa to laugh.

The rest of the day was spent browsing various shops around Arendelle. Since Elsa hadn't been here in years the blonde marveled at how much the town had changed.

As they walked through a plaza in the middle of town something came to Anna's mind.

"Hey Elsa I haven't seen you use your powers at all since you got here. Do you have control over them because that was sort of one of the main reasons you left in the first place right?"Anna had remembered back when they were younger whenever Elsa was nervous or scared the area around her would get colder frost would creep out from where she would stand. Of course thus far there had been no reason for Elsa powers to act up, but Anna would have thought that Elsa would at least use them.

"Well, I like to think I'm in control, but there can always be lapses where I lose control. Jon and the clan though taught me how to thaw anything I create, so it's pretty safe to say I'm in control for the most part." Elsa was looking at her covered hands while she spoke she clenched them briefly before they relaxed.

"Can you show me?" The blonde looked surprised.

"Now?" Anna nodded looking hopefully up at the blonde.

"Don't worry Elsa look no one is really up and about yet so there aren't really too many people around." The princess was right the large circular plaza that normally people would traverse about their business only a few people walked by. Some even overheard the two girls conversation, and now they lingered wanting to catch a glimpse of the Frost clan's famed winter magic.

Elsa bite her lip still looking a tad unsure, but with Anna giving her the same look of wonder when she used her magic when they were children. It calmed the blonde she took a deep breath and walked to the center of the plaza. She motioned Anna and anyone else to take a step back. Removing her gauntlets Elsa pocketed them flexing her hands before taking another calming breath.

Then Elsa stomped on the ground with her boot slamming against the hard paved ground. Ice spiraled out from around her swirling out till the entire plaza was covered in a sheet of ice. It was as if the plaza was now a frozen lake Elsa wasn't done yet though. Cupping her hands together a bright orb of blue light formed Elsa flinging the orb into the air. It exploded in a flash snow fell gently down upon the plaza. People began to come out of their homes and shops to watch the display.

Elsa began to move her hands manipulating the snow that was beginning to pile around her. With a great flick of her wrist out of a pile of snow a magnificent horse sprang to life from the white powder. Two more horses sprang from the snow the beautiful stallions galloped gracefully around the plaza people gasping in complete awe.

Then with another movement of her hands the horses dissolved into a moving flurry of snow. Before the snow began reforming again into the several doves flying over the heads of onlookers. People's eyes went wide as the magic birds flew overhead.

Raising her hand to the sky commanding the birds silently the doves flew high into the air. Then they too slowly dissolved leaving snow to drift from above as if the heavens themselves were making it snow.

Anna stood awestruck the display was nothing like what Elsa had done when they were children. Then again they were grown now, and Anna was in complete awe of the woman before her. When Elsa had finished her display it appeared she only just now realized how many people were watching. The blonde immediately looked self-conscious wringing her hands together as if she were a child awaiting a parents approval. Anna found the entire display rather adorable.

Coming to the blonde's rescue Anna tried to dash over to her ending up sliding half the way on the ice. When she was about to collide with Elsa the blonde caught her taking hold of Anna's hands to steady her.

It was like electricity shot through Anna when their hands touched no gloves to conceal Elsa hands from Anna. Elsa's hands were soft and cool not a bad cool though in Anna's opinion. It was like a pleasant winter's breeze kissing your skin feeling. Anna soon found herself glad she could never ice skate as long as Elsa would hold her upright she didn't mind that she kept slipping and sliding on the ice.

"Elsa, that was…beautiful." Anna breathed not being able to put the complete and utter awe into more words. Elsa smiled pulling Anna closer so that she stood upright on the ice.

"Thank you." The blonde said softly she had pulled Anna even closer wrapping an arm around Anna's waist the other still holding on to her hand. Slowing she started gliding around the plaza turned ice ring guiding Anna with her. To onlookers it appeared as if the two were dancing gracefully gliding about the ice.

Anna's free hand took hold of Elsa's shoulder her other entwined with Elsa's as the two skated around the ring. Every time Anna stumbled not being as accustomed to the ice Elsa would gracefully pull Anna upright in a swirl like motion.

No one dared interrupt the two though the girls never forbade anyone else not to come on the ice. The two didn't even notice when others began skating on the ice. To wrapped up in each others arms eyes gazing into the other. They continued to skate a fluttering feeling in Anna's stomach she couldn't quite place the feeling, but Anna did knew that she wanted nothing more than to stay in Elsa's arms for as long as possible.

* * *

_A.N. Phew I hope that was okay it was a lot of fun writing Elsa using her powers there are just so many possible ways for her to use them:D_

_Anyway side note to Jukar A and KM Rune who both asked about Hans(by the way you guys are wonderful for reviewing^^ everyone is wonderful for reviewing but still) don't you guys worry I have plans for Hans oh do I have plans but then again Hans has plans of his own but you'll just have to wait and see;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. Hello! It's been awhile huh you guys have just been so wonderful with your following and __faving and those who review just make me so happy! Anyway the next chapter after this one is actually already done so hopefully I can edit it soon so you guys won't have to wait to long for the next chapter all righty anyway enjoy this chapter my lovely readers^^_

* * *

Chapter 7

Jon Frost gazed out his window overlooking the plaza in front of the castle. Casper and his wife were very generous to the aged clan leader. Giving him and his clansmen spacious rooms within the castle as well as giving Elsa a room close to Anna's. Although Jon argued that it would be better for them to leave the castle and stay out in their camp outside the city. Casper would hear none of it unlike many the King refused to consider the Frost clan any less than any other human being. Unlike the now entering diplomats from the Southern Isles.

Right now Jon watched as their servants carried in their luggage into the castle the Prince himself though had yet to disembark his ship. Jon sighed a dark cloud hung over Arendelle rain just beginning to sprinkle down to earth. A bad omen he believed. Things did not bode well for the coming ball tonight.

Jon as well as his clansmen had elected not to attend. Though Casper asked that they could Jon knew it was only because he saw them as a friend. The Southern Isles however would no doubt be enraged if they attended.

This made Jon fearful for his youngest clan member. Anna had begged Elsa to come bless the young girl's heart could not refuse Anna's pleas. If the circumstances were different Jon would have been delighted that Elsa would be going to such an event. On their many travels throughout the land the few times when they were invited to such things Elsa usually did not attend unless Jon made her.

Now she was going to one but the only thing it made Jon feel was fear. The old clan leader had a bad feeling about tonight, and he did not trust the men from the Southern Isles to be within miles of any of his people.

To Jon his clansmen were his family his children if something happened to any of them hell would be frozen over by his wrath.

A knock at the door broke the old man from his thoughts.

"Come in." Jon smiled when Elsa entered the room. The young blonde had donned the dress the seamstress had made for her in preparation for the ball. The sight brought a smile to the elder's face it was so rare that he saw Elsa dressed up. Elsa wore a teal corset with gold trim at the bottom. Her skirt match the corset flowing behind her as she moved. A black long sleeved shirt as well as light blue gloves covered Elsa skin from view, and her hair was done up into a braided bun her normally messy bangs finally tamed into place.

"Hello Snowflake," Jon said using the nickname he dubbed her when she first joined the clan as Elsa approached the clan leader greeting him with a hug. Like all children who grew up in the clan Jon was like a father to everyone.

"Hello, I wanted to see you before the ball." Elsa fidgeted wringing her hands together Jon recognized the gesture Elsa often did it when she was nervous about something.

"Are you worried about the men from the Southern Isles?" The Southern Isles were truly no friend of the Frost clan. These last few years they were becoming more aggressive towards the magic clans. Even going so far as a few smaller clans going missing within their borders.

In the years Elsa had traveled with the clan there were a few small skirmishes between the clan and the Southern Isles Elsa herself having to join in the fighting many times, so her anxiousness towards the ball was understandable.

"I don't fear the Southern Isles. I just don't want them to ruin the night for Anna. She begged me to come, but I know the dignitaries are not going to like me being there at all." Jon smiled that was Elsa always worrying about others and never herself.

"I would not worry for Anna, I believe the prince coming wishes to court her. It would not impress her to be rude to her friend no matter if she is of the magic clans." A dark look over took Elsa's face Jon let a grin come to his lips. He tested the waters to see what Elsa thought of someone courting Anna, and he got the reaction he needed.

"You look upset do you not want Anna to find her prince charming?"

"Hmf as if prince charming would come from the Southern Isles. You know more than I do Jon, do you know which prince is coming?" Elsa had her arms crossed over her chest an angry look about her.

"I heard from his majesty that he received word that it is the thirteenth Prince Hans who has come. An odd choice as he is the youngest and most inexperienced." This made Jon uneasy he did not know much of this Prince Hans, and that made him a wildcard any of the other princes Jon had a little more knowledge of allowing him to get a better idea of what the Isles were planning.

"I don't trust this if the Southern Isles plan to have the Prince court Anna to force Arendelle into some sort of peace between them. They must be planning something huge that they don't want Arendelle stopping them." Elsa spoke of the Prince with venom in her voice though she hide it well. Jon could see the gears turning in her head thinking of what the Isles could have in the works. If it wasn't clear Elsa's heart was somewhere else Jon would have proclaimed her leader of the clan when he finally could no longer do it. Elsa always had the makings of a smart leader one that could have led the Frost clan into a time of great prosperity.

"I will not lie to you and say that I don't think the same. However, it is not our business what allies Arendelle makes…"

"It is if those allies want to kill us! It's already bad enough that Weslton is concocting some crazed purge plan against us!" Jon froze at that no one except the clan leaders knew about that. Recently one of the craftier clans was able to insert a spy into Weslton's ranks. Before they were caught and executed they sent out word that Weslton was working on some mission their leaders dubbed The Purge.

The spy was only able to uncover two things about the mission its name and that it has something to do with the magic clan, but with a name like The Purge it can't be good. If the spy knew anything else the secrets were gone along with his head when Weslton took a blade to it.

"How do you know about that?" Elsa looked down in shame before answering.

"…You're getting on in years the other clans see it. Since most believed I'm to take leadership after you're gone the other clan leaders believed I should know about these things ahead of time. Just in case." Jon eyes softened looking at the young woman before him. It was true as he got more and more feeble in his old age Elsa took more duties from him, but this led to most of the clan seeing Elsa as their leader. Elsa loved her clan Jon knew this, but he didn't want the young woman choosing between her childhood love or her clan. Besides Elsa was still young she shouldn't have to bear the burdens of a leader yet.

"Elsa… I'm still here and while I still breath you do not need to worry about these things yet." Jon spoke gently moving over to Elsa taking hold of her shoulders so that she'd pay attention.

"I may have to worry someday…" Jon sighed tucking a stay hair that had fallen out of Elsa's bun moving it back into place. He smiled mostly to himself as the ever present flower Elsa always had was still tucked in her hair.

"It is still undecided who shall take over when I can no longer lead." Elsa frowned they both knew it was what the clan expected. They didn't want one of the other old worn clansmen taking command. They wanted Elsa to lead.

Before Elsa could make a retort to this Jon shushed her.

"We will talk about this more later Snowflake you look beautiful do not let talk of malice ruin this night. Now go the Princess no doubt is eager to see you." A faint blush crept up to Elsa cheeks Jon chuckled giving Elsa a fatherly kiss on the forehead. Elsa gave him another hug before leaving the clan leader alone yet again.

Taking a seat in an armchair placed by the window Jon went back to his watching. No longer did he watched the busy people going about the castle though. Instead he watched the looming dark clouds above. The sky grumbled signaling a coming heavy storm. Jon frowned looking out to the Southern Isles ship in port._'A coming storm indeed.'_ The great leader of the Frost clan thought as rain began to pour from the heavens.

Anna fidgeted nervously standing next to her mother and father in the ball room. As per-custom when the Prince of the Southern Isles entered their herald would introduced them before the ball began. This meant that the royal family had to await to greet the visiting monarch.

Sadly though since Elsa wasn't really a member of the royal family she wasn't allowed to stand with Anna. Heck Anna didn't even know where the blonde was at the moment. Most likely lost in the crowd of people here for the ball.

Anna just hoped that she could find her before the ball really began. The princess wanted to stay as far away as possible from any stuffy diplomats, or even worse the prince. Anna was not blind she knew the only reason the Southern Isles would send a prince would to hope he would be able to woo her.

Anna had no intention to even speak to the prince. The whole idea of marrying for political power made her sick with anger. Why would anyone marry someone for anything other than that they loved them Anna would think. Although Anna knew her own parents were the result of this. Anna's parents had grown to love each other, and the thought of being force to marry someone just seemed to tie Anna's stomach up in nots.

The parting crowd within the ballroom broke Anna's thoughts.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles your majesties!" The herald announced stepping out of the way allowing Hans to step forward giving a low bow to the royal family.

The ginger haired prince wore a typical white formal suit normal for a man of his status. He was cleaned shaven except for his side burns. In all most would consider him a very handsome man, but Anna felt nothing for him. Instead she ignored the prince still searching the crowd for Elsa.

"Your majesties thank you for welcoming the Southern Isles to your grand kingdom." Casper smiled at the prince though Anna could tell it was his fake politician smile.

"You are very welcome Prince Hans I do hope any and all business we conduct will be fruitful."

"As do I your majesty." Hans smiled his eyes going to Anna trying to catch the princess' he was unsuccessful though. Anna was still searching for Elsa.

"Well, let the ball begin!" The King announced he almost laughed aloud when he saw Hans turn to speak with Anna no doubt offer to dance with her. Only to find the princess missing already lost in the crowd looking for Elsa. The King and Queen both shared a chuckle before Casper offered his hand to his wife for a dance.

He was right Anna was weaving through the mass of people talking and dancing trying to find the blonde magic user. She huffed trying to look over people heads to spot Elsa. Not paying to much attention to her footing Anna's dress must have caught on something. Before Anna realized the familiar feeling of falling took over before her face connected to the ground though a hand grabbed hers pulling her up.

"Glad I caught you." Elsa beamed pulling Anna up and into a dance as if it was her plan from the start.

"Elsa! Oh phew, I was getting worried I wouldn't find you!" Anna grinned then went look over the outfit Elsa had cruelly hide from her.

"Wow you…you look…wow." Elsa giggled as the Princess gapped eyes running over the form fitting dress. Anna's eyes snapped back up to met Elsa's when she realized just how much she was appreciating the way the dress showed off Elsa's lithe form.

"Thank you, you yourself look gorgeous tonight Anna." Anna felt her face heat up sure she has been called pretty before, but just the way the compliment rolled of Elsa's tongue made her blush.

"Thanks I would have said the same to you if I wasn't so awkward." The princess laughed nervously upset that she was to tongue tied to say anything more profound.

"Well, I don't find you awkward at all I think it's actually endearing. Whenever you can't speak it means you're to shocked for words right?" Anna's stomach flipped '_all right am I going to have start keeping score of how many times Elsa can make me feel this way.' _

"Maybe I never really payed attention usually I'm more focused on the fact I'm making a fool of myself." '_Like how I am right now.'_

"You never make a fool of yourself…" _'annnnd that's what the fifth time now?' _"Unless you're riding a bike in the castle hallways of course." Elsa teased grinning as the two continued to sweep around the ballroom floor.

"Well, at least I'm not dancing with another woman while my beloved wife is all alone in Russia." Anna teased right back causing Elsa to let out a grumpy sounding huff.

The two continued to dance for at least two more dances before Elsa left to get a glass of wine for them. Anna lingered away from the dance floor waiting for Elsa's return when Hans approached her.

"Princess Anna your highness," Hans greeted giving a short bow Anna shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"I was hoping I would get to met you tonight."

"Really?" Anna tried to keep any sarcasm out of her voice. She really didn't believe Hans wanted to meet her. He probably just wanted to try his luck at trying to court her.

"Of course, I must say Princess you look lovely tonight." No blush came to Anna's face unlike when Elsa complimented her. The feeling Anna still couldn't place just wasn't there when the Prince complemented her.

"Thank you Prince Hans." Anna kept her replies curt she didn't want Hans getting any delusion that he could court her so easily. This didn't seem to deter the Prince at all though.

"I was wondering your highness if I may would you join me for this dance?" Hans offered his hand in a gentlemanly gesture. Anna hesitated she really didn't like the idea of having to spend an entire dance with him.

"Anna, I'm back." Luckily she didn't have to Anna drew away from Hans, and she went over to Elsa taking one of the drinks from her hands.

"I'm sorry Prince Hans but I would very much like to rest for this dance." Anna mentally patted herself on the back at the professional way she turned him down. Neither Hans or Elsa seemed to notice Anna's words they were to busy staring each other down. Anna could have sworn the two looked like two lions sizing each other up before a fight.

Hans broke the silence between them.

"You are of the Frost clan correct I heard that Arendelle was housing the clan, but I had yet to see any around." Perhaps it was Elsa's snowy complexion or platinum hair that gave away her origins, but that didn't matter as Hans recognized her of one of the Frost clan.

"Yes, the clan has business with Arendelle." Elsa replied cooly never taking her eyes off Hans as if she expected him to strike out at any moment.

"Then where is the rest of the clan? Is the almighty Frost clan too good to attend a simple ball of _normal _people." It was clear Hans was goading her trying to find how far he could push before Elsa snapped at him. Anna glared at him so that was all it took for the seemingly charming prince to drop his facade.

"My clan was still tired from the journey through the mountains, so they elected to take another day of rest." Elsa emphasized 'my clan' a silent threat telling Hans not to mess with her family.

"If your clan is tired why are you here shouldn't you be with your clansmen?" Hans pressed this time Anna cut in jumping to Elsa's defense.

"I invited Elsa as my guest." Anna left it at that gauging his reaction to the news.

"Hmm I see well, I will leave you to rest Princess Anna my invitation for a dance will still stand though." Hans returned to his polite demeanor he was using before then he left.

After he was gone Anna let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! Talk about Elsa to the rescue thanks!" Elsa tilted her head a soft smile on her face.

"I take it you're not too fond of Prince Hans then?"

"Heck no! He just wants to marry me so he can become King. Besides just the way he talked to you! I could never be even friends with someone like him." A look of gratitude came to Elsa's face.

"A lot of people are like that Anna after all I am a scary sorceress." Anna giggled at Elsa's description of herself.

"Well, those people are no friends of mine then besides…" Anna pulled Elsa into and embrace holding the blonde close. "I think they'll find the 'scary' sorceress is really just a big adorable softy at heart." A blush overtook the blonde's face giving a bit of pride to the princess knowing she was having the same effect on Elsa as she had on Anna.

Prince Hans didn't bother the two for the rest of the night. The ball had to be the best one Anna had been to in a long time. She danced with Elsa a few more times, and before they knew it several hours had passed. The perfect night though wouldn't last though.

As Elsa and Anna made there way through the castle after the ball had ended a scream rang out through the halls. Rushing to see what was wrong to Elsa's horror the scream came from the lips of a maid standing outside Jon Frost's room. Elsa all but shoved the maid out of the way to get inside Anna close at her heels.

Elsa froze at the sight that lay inside her own silent scream never left her mouth as she stared at the sight. The once great clan leader lay slumped in the seat by the window his eyes dull staring without seeing at the floor. A clap thunder followed by a flash of lightning bathed the room in light the shattered remains of a tea cup lay scattered on the floor.

* * *

_A.N._

_ DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN You guys may not have gotten to attached to Jon Frost but I originally had a lot more planed interactions between him and Elsa there was going to be a whole chapter dedicated to Elsa's adventures with the Frost clan and a lot of fatherly moments between the two but in the end I choose to keep the story mainly in Anna's point of view so that chapter got cut __we may see him again in the form of flashbacks though and when I finish this story I may post a few bonus chapters that I started writing up but then stopped since most of them are either pointless fluff and would have just dragged the story on or random things I wanted to happen in the story but they didn't have a place I could put them where it would make sense_

_anyway after that long rant sort of thing thanks for reading see you guys next chapter^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

All hell had broke lose once others came upon the scene Jon Frost dead seemingly for no reason. Slumped over cup fallen from his hand as if he was in the middle of taking a sip. The remaining Frost clan were bearing arms at the Southern Isles before any of the diplomats had even arrived on the scene.

"Murders!" One of the Frost clan men declared pointing his dagger at Prince Hans who had just arrived along with his advisors to see what was going on. Hans raised his hands in a peaceful manner. Elsa didn't even flinch at her clansmen's shouts she stood motionless knelt down by Jon's body her expression hollow. Anna was trying to remain rational the pale deceased body greatly disturbing her, but she adverted her gaze from it focusing on Elsa who she was becoming more and more concerned about.

"Now you really can't believe the Southern Isles had anything to do with this." Prince Hans cooly reasoned it doing nothing to sate the clansmen.

"Of course it was you! Who else?" Another clan member joined in drawing his axe twirling it in his hand before holding it firm for battle.

"We just arrived today how could we have killed…"

"What's going on here!" Casper's booming voice commanded the King easily parting the crowds Alexandra by his side.

"Your majesties thank the gods these magic user's leader it appears has met an unfortunate end." Hans was at Casper's side the moment he arrived clearly trying to appeal the King to his way of seeing this event.

"Lies! Jon is dead and it's this poor excuse for a Prince's fault!" Before Hans could protest the Frost clan member's accusations Casper pushed his way passed them all to get inside the room.

"See your majesty! Jon was as healthy as a horse these Southern Isles bastards have murdered our leader! Let us take them as by our right!" Casper looked at the fallen Jon then to the onlookers awaiting his response.

"Enough." The whole room turned to Elsa who had risen from her position next to Jon. Anna shivered at the dark look in her eyes Elsa's very features seemed to sharpen a shadow of the kind compassionate Elsa Anna once knew. The blonde told two of her fellow clansmen to take Jon's body back to camp.

"Elsa! What are you doing we can't just let this crime go unpunished!" Elsa ignored the young clan member turning to Casper and Alexandra.

"Thank you your majesties for the kindness you've shown us, but we must return to camp and give Jon a proper burial. Before we begin to investigate who has done this horrid act against us." The tone Elsa used unnerved the entire royal family never before had Elsa referred to the King and Queen in such a formal way. Anna reached out to touch Elsa's shoulder but the blonde moved away towards the door not noticing Anna's attempted touch.

"We will return soon once we discover what killed our leader." The blonde gave a sparing glance to Prince.

"I will not blame you for this there is bad blood between our factions, but I will not place blame upon you without reason. Just because I don't like you." A look of genuine shock took over Hans' face. He must not of ever believed he would hear those words from a member of the Frost clan.

It took all Anna had to will her legs to move the turn the evening took for the worse shaking the princess to the core. She raced after Elsa who was at the back of her group almost blindly following them.

"Elsa wait!" The blonde stopped dead Anna taking hold of her hand damning the glove that kept away any actual contact. Even still though Anna could feel Elsa's hand trembling in hers.

"Anna,… I…I have to go now Jon needs a proper send off…" Elsa had turned to face Anna letting her clan continue forward. Anna cupped her cheek with her free hand the other still holding Elsa's shaking one. She could tell the taller woman was holding in the tears. Elsa had always done that even as a child Anna remembered she would hold in her sorrow put on a strong face for others, but alone she would curl up and sob.

"I can't let you go like this Elsa. You're hurting badly I can't let you leave not when I just got you back." It was selfish Anna knew but the last few days were the best she can remember, and she had no way to know that in her grief Elsa would ever return after putting Jon to rest.

To Anna's surprise a soft smile came to Elsa it didn't reach her eyes, but it was a smile nonetheless. Elsa reached up taking Anna's hand that was on her face. Then leaning for forward she placed a chastened kiss on Anna's cheek. Keeping her face close Elsa whispered her face displayed the pain she was going through, but her words were resolute like an oath she had practiced.

"I will never leave you again." Elsa released Anna's hand mirroring the same action Anna did just seconds before cupping Anna face. Waiting for confirmation that Anna believed her.

"You promise?" Anna breathed out her stomach was doing flips with small distance between them.

"I promise." Elsa gave another kiss this time on Anna's forehead.

"I have to go now I'll be back soon okay?" Only when Anna nodded did Elsa separate from the princess leaving to follow her clan back to the camp outside the city. Neither noticed the growl of frustration coming from an unknown onlooker who slipped away before either became aware of their presence.

* * *

The next morning the council was ablaze with activity Anna deciding to join in. Anything to distract her thoughts from Elsa hours became years when waiting hoping to see her walking down the street towards the castle. The Southern Isles' prince and diplomats were also present seeing as they were the reason for the meeting.

"I understand Prince Hans, but you must admit it is rather convenient that the day you arrive the Frost clan's leader. Who all here before had agree was as healthy as could be suddenly drops dread." The prince was about to retort heatedly when a messenger came into the room placing a rolled up scroll into Casper's hand.

The king unrolled the paper his eyes running through its contents. It had to be a message from Elsa Anna tried to read over her father's shoulder having no luck.

"What does it say your majesty?" One of Arendelle's lords asked the suspense in the room was thick. All nervous to hear the Frost clan's words.

"It says that by the majority of the Frost clan Elsa has been named Jon's heir taking over leadership of the clan. Also after checking the tea that was still in Jon's stomach they found the remnants of a Hell's Kiss flower's leaves crushed for the tea." Anna withheld a gasp after many years of tending to her garden Anna was very perverse in her knowledge of flowers. Hell's Kiss though a very beautiful flower with bright red petals she never planted one within her garden. Known for its leaves that when crushed and added to water it made a wonderful tea. The flower also had another thing it was famous for. The flower was potently poisonous to people with magic. No one knows why but even just touching the flower it causes the magic being to become ill with fever.

It was why Anna never even thought of planting the cursed flower even after Elsa left. Just the very thought that one touch could cause the blonde to become ill sent shock waves of fear through her.

"It is clear then someone gave Jon that tea with full knowledge it would end his life." Casper let out an exhausted sounding sigh he had a calculating look about him, and Anna knew why Hell's Kiss was not a native flower to Arendelle. Also because Arendelle was on such good terms with the clans it was rare almost impossible to find such a flower within the city.

However it was a very common export from the flower's native lands of the Southern Isles.

"Your majesty those…magic users could have staged the entire thing to get you to turn against us. I originally came here to offer a peaceful agreement between our two nations. Not get into a brawl with the Frost clan." Folding her hands together in front of his face hiding his expression Casper gazed at Hans his voice level.

"You say you want to talk of peace between our nations then talk. It is not Arendelle's job to enact justice for the Frost clan." Anna was about to lash out against this seeing the evil glint in Hans' eyes, but her father gave her pointed look silently ordering her to stay silent. She did take comfort though in that Casper's advisors seemed equally shocked at the Kings words.

"Thank you your majesty, you see after much consideration from my parents they firmly believe that after years of our strained relationship with your country. They believed it would be beneficial for our countries to join houses." The King kept his demeanor unchanging although Anna didn't notice her heart was racing. _'__Join houses? No that can only me marriage oh please father don__'__t make me marry some stranger.__' _

"You are suggesting a marriage." Casper stated staring holes into the Southern prince a glare that only a father could give when his children were threatened.

"Yes! Which is why your majesty I ask for the princess Anna's hand in marriage to begin a hopefully prosperous relationship between our kingdoms." Hans ended with a gentlemanly bow pointed towards Anna. '_Please oh gods no I don__'__t want to marry this man.__' _Anna was shaking she didn't know why but fear of this prince was rooted deep within her. His very being seemed false to the princess, that under all that fake gentleman demeanor hide a much darker side. Anna also could see the underlying threat the Southern Isles was giving they were giving Arendelle a choice side with them now or face war. Anna was born into a time of peace the thought of war was very frightening.

A calming hand was on Anna's shoulder she looked over to see her father smiling at her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Anna, I know you have no love for this man, but to leave this room without war for now you must be engaged do you trust that I can pick a suitor that you will be satisfied with?" Her father was looking softly down at her. Anna held her father's gaze before nodding growing up as a royal she knew this day would come, but as long as she didn't have to marry Prince Hans perhaps she could be happy.

"Prince Hans as much as Arendelle would like to join houses with the Southern Isles. I'm afraid my daughter is already betrothed to another." That sent the Prince for a loop his jaw dropped.

"If it is not to much can I ask who?" The king smirked he held up the letter from the Frost clan.

"It appears I never did finish reading this letter to everyone. You see me and Jon Frost for a long time wished to create a more permanent alliance between the clan and Arendelle. This letter seals that agreement." Every member of the Southern Isles looked baffled Anna included as well. _'__I__'__m going to marry a man from the Frost clan?__'_

The King unrolled the letter once again clearing his voice before reading.

"After the passing of Jon all plans and agreements he had in the works were made open to I Elsa Frost the new leader of the clan. Including the planed betrothal of I and Princess Anna of Arendelle as new leader of the clan I will honor this arrangement. And so let it be that the marriage between I Elsa Frost and Anna Arendelle be!" Casper was smirking as if he just had been told he was King of not just Arendelle but the world. Anna's head was spinning _'__Elsa? I__'__m going to marry Elsa?__' _The princess' breathing had calmed considerably unlike the thought of marrying Hans being married to Elsa? Anna didn't know what to think though she knew it would be a lot better than being married to the now fuming prince.

"As you can see Prince Hans my daughter is already to be married." It looked as though Hans wanted to say something, but now that Elsa was Anna's betrothed he knew better than to say anything bad against her in present company.

"I…see well your majesty may my advisors and I take the time to consider a new arrangement?" The King laughed whether it was because of the clearly pissed off look from Hans or that the fact he still had to remain polite all the while, or maybe a mix of both Anna didn't know she was still reeling at this turn of events.

"Of course Prince Hans after all I have a wedding to plan for!" This time even most of Casper's advisors had to stifle their laughs.

With the exit of Hans Casper dismissed his advisors as well saying he needed to speak to Anna.

"Anna?" Casper despite the protesting ache from his old bones he kneeled down in front of his daughter taking her smaller hands in his.

"Thank you papa I…I don't think I would have been able to marry Prince Hans." A shudder erupted from Anna's small frame. The Prince really sent a bad feeling through the princess.

"I'm sorry I kept you out of the loop I promise you Elsa didn't know either Jon must of written it in his will just in case." Casper fixed the frozen flower that was falling out of place from Anna's hair.

"Why though I understand that it gives Arendelle leverage so that the Southern Isles can't claim we refused because we wish for war as much as they do, but why Elsa?" The aging King smiled kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Because I know my daughter and the happiest I've seen you is whenever Elsa is by your side. Out of all the people in the world I trust Elsa to love and treasure you as much as you do her." Anna couldn't help the blush rising to her cheeks the same fluttering feeling returning.

"One day Anna your mother and I won't be here and you will rule Arendelle. I know you could do it by yourself and Arendelle would prosper." The redhead looked away sometimes she didn't feel Queen material at all. It was Anna greatest fear when she took over as sovereign of Arendelle. It made her even more afraid knowing that when she took over her parents would be either to senile to rule or dead leaving Anna alone to rule.

Casper lifted her chin making Anna look at him.

"When you take over Anna you won't be alone we may not be there, but Elsa will if you doubt that if you could I would tell you to talk to Jon. He told me all Elsa would talk about was you when she was away."

"Really?" A grin came to the King's lips.

"Yes, he once told me that Elsa would collect exotic flower seeds from everywhere they traveled hoping to one day give them to you to plant. Elsa may be crossed at me later because I'm sure she was hoping to surprise you later with that, but Elsa missed you as much as you missed her." Anna gave her father a tentative grin which her father returned.

"You'll make each other happy Anna I know it. I'm sorry you couldn't choose your own spouse, but this was the only way to postpone a war." The grin on Anna's face disappeared.

"Postpone? Papa you don't really believe?"

"Either by Weselton for making such an alliance with the Frost clan or the Southern Isles for who knows what, but war is coming I pray that it doesn't but all things point towards Weselton and The Isles preparing for war. We all know that neither share a love for the magic community if they attack even one of the clans. I cannot allow Arendelle to stand by and let them slaughter a people just for existing." He pulled Anna into a tight hug the younger returning it fully.

"I love you my lovely daughter."

"I love you too Papa."

Outside the city Elsa stood at the head all her people gathered behind her. In front of her Jon Frost lay dressed in the armor he crafted himself for his own use. His sword laying on his stomach under him a pyre was built up for the man to rest on.

An elder clan member walked to Elsa holding out a small torch alit with a beautiful blue flame.

"As the new leader it falls to you to send Jon to the Gods' embrace." Elsa bowed her head taking the torch from the man. Slowly walking up to the pyre Elsa held the torch up high for all the clan to see.

"Jon Frost may you find peace in the embrace of the gods!" Laying the torch down on the pyre Elsa stepped back as the flames began to engulf the once great leader of the Frost clan. Going to her knees Elsa bowed down in respect as the fire claimed Jon's body smoke rising high into the air. The rest of the clan followed suit all heads bowed in respect for their former leader.

When the fire was dying Jon's body no longer there only the smoldering ash the same clan member who handed Elsa the torch rose taking his place in front of Elsa who remained kneeling down.

"Elsa you joined us in this very city so many years ago it is appropriate that where it all began you begin your reign. I ask the gods whom bless us with our powers to witness as you take us, lead us, and protect us! Elsa do you swear upon all that you love that you will do right by the Frost clan?" Elsa kept her head bowed speaking loud enough for the entire clan to hear.

"I do."

"Do you swear to lead our family and even if you do not do it yourself to bring the Frost clan one step closer to finding a home, freeing us from our nomadic life?"

"I do."

"And do you swear Elsa that any threat to the clan will meet your blade before they can even think of harming the clan?" An elder woman clan member took her place next to the man holding a folded up magenta cloak.

"I do, no harm will ever come to our family." Elsa stated firmly only now raising her head to gaze at the elder clansmen.

"Then rise Elsa! You will now bear the name Frost as did the first of our clan did! Rise Elsa Frost! Rise and lead us!" Elsa stood turning to face the clan the man took the cloak from the woman draping it over Elsa shoulders. Drawing her sword Elsa raised it to the sky acting as an amplifier for her powers. A bolt of bright blue energy shot from the tip of the blade into the sky so bright so beautiful even ice harvesters deep in the mountains could see it. The bolt exploded high into the air showering the clan in a light snow. Cheers burst out the clan sending out their own bolts of magic into the air the sky was alight with their magic.

The cheers didn't die down for hours the reign of Jon Frost had ended brutally making way for a new era for the Frost clan lead by Elsa whether the blonde wished to or not.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Alexandra gave a nod in greeting to yet another guard stationed within the city. The guard gave the Queen a surprised look before returning it after all it was not everyday you saw the Queen strolling through the city. The Queen couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic walking through the town reminded her of the day she found Elsa.

Elsa being the reason for her stroll through the city to the outskirts of town where the Frost clan's camp lay. It had been four days since the death of Jon Frost and Elsa's taking over command of the clan, and since the letter during the council meeting there had been no contact from the clan. The clan was most likely taking a few days to grieve, but Alexandra wanted to be sure she worried for the woman she thought as a second daughter.

'_Well, she soon will be my daughter in law.__'_ The Queen mused, of course Casper had shared his plan with her to betroth Anna to Elsa in order to protect both Anna and Arendelle from the Southern Isles. Though the short letter from Elsa declaring she would honor such an agreement did come as a surprise to both the King and Queen. It appears they both had underestimated the feelings of the magic user they once knew.

On the outside of town Alexandra found the clan camp she raised an eyebrow at the sight she had expected to see the camp wallowed in grief. The camp seemed alive though people rushing to and forth Alex spotted the clan's smith along with several others helping him craft armor and weapons in almost assembly line fashion. It took a moment before a clan member even noticed her everyone was to busy doing something.

"Your majesty!" The clansman bowed upon approaching her.

"You must be here to see clan leader Elsa I'll take you to her." The clansman lead the Queen to a rather large tent set up in the middle of the camp. He opened the tent flap holding it open for Alexandra. She nodded to the man giving him a thankful smile.

Inside the tent was just as abuzz as outside Alexandra managed to catch a snippet of what Elsa and her advisors were talking about before one of them noticed her.

"Clan leader Elsa the Shadow clan will never come if the Flora clan does you know how they hate each other!"

"I know! But the stakes here are to high remind both of them what we're dealing with we can't afford to leave a single clan out!" The clan member bowed before rushing out the tent no doubt to carry out Elsa's orders.

Alexandra stared at the woman before her that unlike her advisors still had yet to notice her. This woman was no longer the small child Alex had saved all those years ago. The strain of ruling over her clansmen was already appearing to be taking a toll on the young woman. Dark circles contrasted greatly to her pale skin. Elsa was back to wearing her traveling outfit fitted with armor except now she wore a magenta cloak the symbol of the Frost clan emblazoned on the back. The Queen couldn't help but frown unlike Anna who hopefully the King and Queen's health permits still had a good few long years before she took the crown. Elsa has been thrust into leadership and even in this short time the strain was showing. The young clan leader lifted her head from the table covered in various maps and other papers seeing the Queen she dismissed her clansmen bidding them to leave.

Even after they left Elsa kept her hands on the table staring at the maps before her. Alexandra approached going to stand next to the young woman placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa," the Queen didn't need to ask if the woman before her was all right Elsa's solemn demeanor told the older woman all she needed to know.

"How did Anna take the news?" Elsa spoke her voice was rough from shouting out orders to her clansmen Alexandra imagined. The news she spoke of didn't need to be mentioned though they both knew what Elsa was speaking of.

"Better than you think no doubt. She's worried about you." It was true it took a lot of persuading borderline ordering Anna to stay at the castle while Elsa was at the camp.

"You look terrible dear, will you please come back to the castle and rest for a while? Jon's ashes aren't even cold yet it wouldn't do for you to run yourself into the ground like this." Elsa sighed shaking her head moving her hand she picked up a paper from the far side of the table. Handing it to the Queen, Alex gave her a puzzled look the paper was nothing more than a list of clan names.

"What's this?"

"The names of all the clans that have gone missing. We don't know much but we do know that every man, woman, and child in those clans are gone, and look where they were all last seen." Elsa pointed to the map where there were several markings indicating where the missing clans were last seen. Alexandra's eyes widened.

"They've all gone missing close to Weselton and the Southern Isles territories." Elsa nodded grimly biting her lip.

"We estimated the numbers all those clans combined are around two thousand people, and yet they've all gone missing not a single trace of any of them anywhere. The Isles and Weselton have attacked us before, but they've never been this effective." Elsa covered her face with her hand before raking her hand through her messy hair.

"We don't even know what has happened to them if they're dead, if they're captured there isn't a single body to be found! They've just vanished." Alexandra frowned Elsa's frustration was understandable the Queen herself was feeling a jolt of fear for what the Isles and Weselton was planning, but first she had to focus on Elsa the woman was clearly overwhelmed already trying to lead.

"Come back to the castle you can rest then after you do that. You and Casper can discuss what action we should take."

"Not we." Alexandra gave Elsa a startled look.

"I don't want to get Arendelle involved in this." Elsa would not meet Alexandra's eyes although her posture was stiff staring down at the maps before her.

"What do you mean Elsa Arendelle is you ally we will always stand with the clans."

"I don't want to risk Arendelle getting involved with a war that is no doubt going to break out. I…I can't put…A…Arendelle in danger." The realization dawned to the elder Queen if Arendelle were to be put in harms way it was putting Anna in harms way. As well as the King and Queen though Alexandra believed she knew who Elsa was more concerned about.

"You can't beat two well off standing nations by yourself you'll need Arendelle's armies." The Queen tried appealing to Elsa's logical side however she should have know Elsa had a plan in the works.

"Oh I know the Frost clan would get slaughtered by itself, but we wouldn't be going in by ourselves." Elsa lifted herself away from the table her eyes looking off at nothing in particular.

"There are many different clans out there you know. All of them are different and we have our differences I'm living proof of that, but we all share one thing in common we all have magic. It may take different forms from each clan, but we all just want one thing though. To live in peace and be allowed to use our magic without predigest." Elsa paused finally meeting Alexandra's eyes.

"Weselton wants to wipe us out the clans are not so foolish to not know we stand a better chance united then separated. I've called for all clans to met we must act fast before the Isles do." There was a pause as the Queen let Elsa's words sink in.

"Elsa, uniting the clans will help your chances but do you really believe Arendelle will just stand by while you go to war. Especially now that your betrothed to Anna you may not believed it, but Arendelle has come to love the clans. Any time one arrives the people treat it like a celebration whether you like it or not Elsa if you go to war Arendelle is going right in with you." Elsa gave an exasperated sigh mumbling about Anna getting her stubbornness from the Queen.

"Is that also your way of saying you're going to drag me to the castle whether I'm willing or not too?" Alexandra smiled patting the younger woman on the back.

"Well, the way I see it dear is you can come now or would you rather wait until Anna worries herself into a wreck before finally running here herself to make sure you're okay." The Queen laughed at Elsa's troubled expression.

"Okay give me a bit I have to find some of my less likely to kill Prince Hans advisors." Alexandra laughed again pulling the taller girl into a hug.

"We will work through this Elsa Weselton and the Southern Isles will wish they never even thought about harming our people." Elsa nodded burying her head into the fabric of the Queen's dress seeming more like the child Alexandra had once saved.

* * *

Anna fidgeted in her chair receiving yet another look from her father. Since Alexandra had gone to get Elsa the royal couple choose to have Anna wait at the castle with Casper in the study. Even though Anna would have been able without a doubt to get Elsa to come back. Alexandra wanted to have a moment alone with the woman. Casper smiled at his daughter's anxiousness.

"Don't worry Anna, Alex and your fiancé shall return soon." Anna jumped trying to sit normally to not attract her father's attention. Once the shock had worn off Anna had become even more anxious to see Elsa. She was her fiancé she was going to marry Elsa! After Anna had thought about it the idea of being married to Elsa actually appealed very much to the princess. There wasn't anyone in this world Anna could imagine spending the rest of her life with. Even before being betrothed Anna had entertained the thought of Elsa sticking around the castle after the problems with Weselton and the Southern Isles calmed down.

Now she could barely stayed her seat wanting nothing more than to run straight to the Frost clan camp, and embrace the woman she was to marry. Anna didn't know much about Jon however he was the clan leader so Elsa must have felt something for the man. She wanted desperately to get to Elsa to confirm she was okay.

Anna had to contain herself however as it seems that her father's new favorite thing to do was tease her about her love for her fiancé. That according to him was so blatantly obvious that he couldn't resist teasing his favorite daughter. The young princess had never been in a relationship before so the concept of loving someone always brought a blush to her face. The more she thought on it though the more Anna came to the conclusion that she did indeed love Elsa very much in fact. Anna couldn't and didn't want to think of what life would be like without Elsa in it. Sure she lived most of her life separated from her, but at least then she knew if Elsa was alive or not.

The door of the study creaked opened causing Anna to jump from her seat she didn't even care about her father's smirk of amusement. The Queen strode in, behind her following the person of Anna thoughts trailing behind her. Anna dashed forward Alexandra barley dodging out of the way. Luckily Elsa's reflexes were fast and she caught Anna as the redhead enveloped the new clan leader in a tight embrace. Elsa returned it fully clutching Anna close to her arms wrapped around Anna's waist. Neither noticed when the King and Queen slipped out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Elsa's cloak.

"I will be Jon wouldn't want me to get lost in grief." Elsa's voice was soft her hand moving to idly twirl one of Anna's braids with her fingers.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner they've made me clan leader and I…I was afraid how you would take our…engagement." The two separated just enough so that they could look each other in the eyes. Anna reached up holding Elsa's cheek she smiled when the taller woman leaned into her touch.

"I understand Elsa, you're back now and that's what counts. I'm not mad or anything about our engagement actually if I had to marry anyone I'm glad it's you. Can you imagine me married to anyone else because I sure can't. I mean I think you're the only one who can put up with my weird awkwardness and…" Anna put her hand over her mouth realizing she was about to go and ramble off again in her nervousness. Her face was red from blushing Anna inwardly cursed herself she wanted to try and be romantic, but it looks like she wasn't very capable of romantic.

She looked to Elsa expecting her to have a questioning look at Anna's rambling. Instead though a soft smile greeted Anna. Elsa leaned forward kissing Anna's cheek before pulling Anna into another embrace.

"Didn't I already tell you I find your rambling endearing." Elsa murmured into Anna's ear sending a shiver down the princess' spine. The separated again this time Anna really taking the time to look the blonde over. Anna didn't approve of what she saw Elsa always appeared beautiful, regal, but at the moment she looked down right ragged. Dark circles under her arctic blue eyes that seemed duller than usual. Had Elsa even been sleeping these past few days. Anna herself had trouble sleeping worry for Elsa keeping her up, but Elsa looked worn drawn out it only now just came to Anna what might be wrong. Elsa was the clan leader now she must have been spending the last few days constantly working to hold a clan together who just lost their leader.

Taking hold of Elsa's hands Anna tugged the blonde towards a small couch that Casper once admitted he only kept in the study to take naps on while he filled out paperwork. The two sat down Anna keeping hold of one of Elsa's hands toying with the gauntlet covered hand.

"You're the clan leader now." Elsa's eyes turned downcast at the statement.

"Yes,"

"You don't sound very happy…wait that was a stupid thing to say of course you're not happy since Jon…I'm sorry."A small smile to came to Elsa's face at Anna's rambling.

"It's okay Anna hopefully it's only temporary." Anna gave the blonde a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think I'd be a very good wife to you if I was always away leading the clan." Anna blushed as did Elsa when mentioning how she'll be Anna's wife. "Making me leader was sort of a knee jerk reaction from the clan. With everything going on with the Isles and Weselton the clan wants me to lead since I was as good as Jon's apprentice." Elsa continued Anna still toying with her hand flipping it over palm facing upwards Elsa gave her a look, but allowed the redhead to continue whatever she was doing while they talked.

"As good as so you aren't actually Jon's apprentice?" Anna asked what Elsa didn't know is that Anna was searching for the clasps on Elsa's gauntlet to remove the armor covering her hand.

"No not really everyone always believed I was, but Jon never formally announced it. Although he did train me himself, and I did help him a lot with running the clan. Whenever I asked him about it he'd tell me he didn't want to tie me down with a definite call that I would take over…Anna what are you doing with my hand?" Anna gave a lopsided smile again flipping Elsa's hand around looking it over.

"How do you take this off?" Elsa's eyebrow rose though she didn't question Anna the blonde removed her hand from Anna's and easily removed the cold metal that protected her hand. She did the same with her other hand then removed the cloth under the armor freeing her hands from the coverings.

Anna immediately took the hand back in hers savoring the feeling of having Elsa's bare hand in hers.

"Sorry, I know it's sort of weird, but I like holding your hand but the gloves get in the way." To Anna surprise Elsa did even bat an eye at it giving Anna's hand a gentle squeeze.

"So you only plan on being leader for a little while." Anna brought them back to their conversation.

"Hopefully yes, that's the plan anyway get through this trouble with the Southern Isles and Weselton, and then I'll pass leadership on to someone else. I'd do it now,but with the way things are looking I can't have the clan arguing over who should lead while our enemies close in on us." Anna nodded Elsa's logic was as always sound it also did bring the princess joy knowing Elsa had every intention to stay in Arendelle with her.

"Okay, I have another question though when was the last time you slept?" Anna voice was stern causing Elsa to look away guiltily.

"I…I have been running the clan and…" Elsa let out an uncharacteristic squeak when Anna pulled Elsa down so that the two were laying down on the couch. Elsa laying on top Anna keeping her arms wrapped around Elsa's waist keeping the blonde there.

"Anna what! What are you doing!" Anna grinned at the blonde's flushed face the sudden urge to kiss her came upon the princess.

"You're going to sleep now. Right now." Elsa's lips formed into an adorable pout like frown.

"Anna…"

"Nope, no excuses you are going to rest!" Anna leaned her head forward so that their foreheads touch looking softly at Elsa.

"Seriously Elsa you look terrible which is a feat for you. The Southern Isles won't declare war while you take an hour or two to rest." Elsa finally conceited shifting briefly to lay more comfortably on top the princess. Anna could see Elsa's eyes already drooping close her exhaustion finally catching up to her. Before Elsa could though Anna leaned in close to her again.

"Wait before you fall asleep can I ask you one more thing?" Elsa nodded sleepily smiling at the princess.

"May I kiss you good night?" A blush covered Anna's face she was nervous Anna had never kissed anyone before, and she was afraid she would mess something up and push Elsa away.

Her worries were for not in response Elsa leaned forward her lips meeting Anna's in a soft loving kiss. When she pulled away Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder a smile on her face.

"I love you Anna."

"Love you too Elsa."


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N Hello lovely readers oh I love you guys so much anyway Kristoff takes the stage finally took me a while to bring everyone's favorite ice harvester into this story hope you guys enjoy it^^ _

* * *

chapter 10

Kristoff was a simple man he liked to think. He had an easy job tending to the Southern Isles's horses, and in return he was allowed to keep his reindeer Sven as long as he kept good care of all the horses. It was no surprise that he was to come with Prince Hans to Arendelle to care for the Prince's horse.

Kristoff scoffed thinking of the Prince more like spoiled brat who thought he was entitled to whatever pleased him. Even if he was the thirteenth in line for the throne Hans was known by his servants and other workers from the castle to strut through the castle as if he owned it.

Entering the stables at Arendelle's castle was very similar to the stables back in the Southern Isles although Arendelle had a much more grander castle being an older much wealthier family than the Southern Isles royalty. The stables were just like the ones back home Kristoff thought.

"Morning Prince, Snow!" Kristoff greeted the two horses that shared a stall before he made his way to Sven's. When he had arrived with the Southern Isles diplomats upon first entering Arendelle's stables it was made clear to him that the horse owned by Princess Anna Prince was the one really in charge of the stables. His first day was spent half having a stare down with the horse the other half trying to convince the spunky horse not to charge at Prince Hans' horse.

Lucky for Kristoff Prince may have run the stables, but the horse he shared a stall with Snow ruled over the willful horse. The stablehands told Kristoff that Snow was Elsa's the woman from the Frost clan who was now engaged to Princess Anna. Snow kept Prince from attacking Hans' horse, and was generally a much calmer horse. So Kristoff learned that when working in Arendelle's stables stay within Prince's good graces and you won't end up with his hooves slamming you in the back.

Prince snorted a greeting turning his head away from Kristoff while Snow gave Kristoff a more friendlier greeting reaching her head over the stall gate to bump her nose against Kristoff's head.

"As friendly as ever your highness Prince, would his highness consider being friendlier for this." Kristoff pulled a carrot from his bag giving one to Snow before pulling out another to tempt the stubborn horse. Prince made a noise of anger but came over anyway letting Kristoff pat the horse's head.

"Not so hard huh." Giving the carrot to Prince Kristoff made his way to the stall Sven was allowed to stay in.

The reindeer happily nuzzled Kristoff's face as he entered the stall.

"Hey buddy sorry it took me so long got stuck listening to Hans' latest steward worry that the Prince had the Frost clan's leader assassinated." Hans was known for kicking his stewards to the curb when he felt like so Kristoff usually didn't bother to learn their names.

Others entering the stable brought the blonde man's attention by their voices Kristoff could tell they were not the stablehands.

"Is it safe to speak?" One man spoke Kristoff kept himself hidden within the stall willing Sven to be quiet as he listened.

"Yes, all of the stablehands are gone it is safe." Another man's voice said Kristoff felt a jolt of fear if they caught him he'd be in deep trouble. No doubt whatever they were about to talk about Kristoff was not supposed to hear.

"That was foolish to kill Jon so soon what was Weselton thinking sending an assassin now, and now the Princess is engaged to that…that woman! There went our chance to force Arendelle into not raising a hand against us." The second man said he had a deep voice that Kristoff felt he heard somewhere before.

"I know! Now the Frost clan is all riled up they know war is coming. I just got word from our scouts they say all the clans we were watching before are now on high alert they know something is up." The first man spoke Kristoff still couldn't place any names on either man though he knew he has heard them before.

"Dammit, clearly it was a mistake moving so quickly we should have taken more time to weaken the clans more before moving forward. The Frost clan recovered more quickly from the poison we gave them years ago we should have struck them after they left Arendelle. When they were at their weakest." That sent Kristoff for a loop he could of sworn that he heard a rival clan were the ones who poisoned the Frost clan.

"Hmf we could always try and poison them again they could be stupid enough to believe it was the Spring clan again." Kristoff's eyes widened the Frost clan wasn't poisoned by their rival clan! Sweat began to build up in his clenched hands, should he chance taking a peek at the men talking?

"We could have if Weselton hadn't already taken the last of the Spring clan." The man sighed in exasperation.

"What! Weselton promised us at least one third of every clan to use in our military."Anger laced the other man's voice.

"Weselton is foolish they don't see the use we can get from magic users. Take the Frost clan for example a single clan warrior is worth two ships full of capable solders, but Weselton just wants to kill them all wasted potential!"

"An army of those and we could bring even mighty Arendelle to its knees." The malice in the man's voice sent shivers down Kristoff's spine.

"Exactly, send word to Weselton that if they want our help to honor our agreement."

"Of course and what are we going to do about this new clan leader, and for that matter Arendelle itself theres no way we can get them to not side with the clans." There was a pause as if the man was thinking.

"We can't kill her the General has special interest in her he believes her to be extra powerful, and will make a great addition to the army. Arendelle is lost to us inform the Prince we must discuss our _departure._" The men left letting Kristoff breath once more. His heart was racing he was under no delusions to believe that those men weren't from the Southern Isles. Now he had to decide keep this information to himself and say nothing or warn Arendelle and the clans.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Elsa looked to the princess of Arendelle confusion covered her face. After the two had fallen asleep in the study after declaring their love for each other. To find one without the other was rare if impossible to see. The only time they were apart was an hour or two a day while Elsa was discussing clan matters with her advisors.

"I want you to teach me how to sword fight." Anna had declared urging the blonde down to the castle's second courtyard used by the guards to practice. The princess put on her best pleading look with all this talk of war. Anna had begun doing a lot of thinking about what if war did break out which with each day it became more and more certain that would be the case. Thinking about it Anna realized how useless she'd be in war time having no real political power yet still being a princess, so while Elsa may have to lead her clan into the heat of battle Anna would be stuck at Arendelle's castle worried sick for her fiancé.

Having no formal combat training before being a princess Anna felt that maybe if she knew how to fight she might be of a bit more use.

"Anna, why do you want to learn to use a sword you're a princess what battles do you plan to be getting into?" Elsa's eyebrow was lifted her look criticizing clearly not wild over the idea of Anna getting into any sort of fight.

"None! I swear I'm not going to go slash up people well maybe Hans…"

"Anna…" Elsa stopped Anna there an unamused expression staring at the redhead.

"Okay no slashing up Hans, but I want to feel less useless if a fight does break out. With how things are going…I don't want to stand by while you could get hurt not when I could do something about it!" Anna had expected more resistance from her usually stubborn fiancé, but she was surprised when Elsa crossed the distanced between them and gave her a short loving kiss.

"All right." Elsa smiled wrapping her arms around Anna's waist happy she managed to surprised her.

"Really just like that wow that was easy. I was expecting you to put up more of a fight than that." Anna said after recovering from her shock at Elsa giving in so easily.

"Well, I am not overly fond of the idea you could get hurt…"

"Please, Elsa I'd be training with you! You'd never hurt me!" Anna cried cutting Elsa off easing het arms around Elsa's neck. Over the last few days after Elsa's return the two had become increasingly more intimate with each other.

"Still it's dangerous I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's her eyes displaying the pain that even thinking about Anna getting hurt caused.

"Hey you're not the only one you know after all you are the one the Southern Isles and Weselton hates. You don't know how much that gets to me." It was true Anna had soon found herself having nightmares having to watch a twisted scene of Hans cutting Elsa down with Anna being helpless to stop it.

Elsa noticed the far off look as Anna remembered the darkness that invaded her mind in the night. Using her hand the blonde gently tilted Anna's head leaning down to kiss Anna again this time drawing it trying to convey her love to her through the kiss.

Thoughts of her nightmares vanished when Elsa's lips met hers. Anna could never grow tired of having the blonde's lips against her. They had started out like the good night kiss they shared chaste short though very loving suitable for someone courting another. They were growing bolder now although Elsa had started their first kiss it was Anna who every time took the initiative to deepen every kiss, draw them on as long as the two could before having to breath. Both were left smiling lovingly at each other by the time they finally separated.

* * *

By late afternoon Anna stood in the dirt training pit of the castle's second courtyard. Panting holding her sword with both her hands trying to keep the blade steady. Anna had no idea the hardest part so far of swordplay was keeping your blade steady and strong without tiring out. She had no idea how Elsa was standing so calmly in front of Anna her own blade extended holding onto with only one hand the other held behind her back.

They had started out simply enough Elsa told Anna to take a sword and take a shot at her. Although worried she might hurt Elsa her worries quickly disappeared when she realized just how good Elsa was. It was her first day using the sword so it was expected Anna wouldn't be that good, but even still every blow Anna swung Elsa gracefully parried or deflected the blow with her sword.

"Don't look so frustrated Anna today I just wanted to see where you stood with a blade. You can sit that down your arms must be tired." Anna let out a dramatic sigh letting the blade's tip rest in the ground resting her weight on the sword. Taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow Anna glanced at Elsa seeing her holding her sword in one hand the other holding an old looking journal-like book flipping through the pages with her thumb.

"Okay now I know you're just showing off." Anna glared while Elsa shook it off with a chuckle.

"Not really I'm trying to decide what metal would best suite you." She gestured to the pictures of metals with various notes in the book.

"What metal?" Anna was confused when they first got here Elsa told her to grab any sword that it didn't matter. Elsa smirked at her closing her book placing it in her satchel attached to her belt.

"The metal for your sword silly," Anna nearly fell off the sword she was using to support herself.

"My sword! Wait we're going to make me my own sword?" Elsa nodded raising her own sword.

"Of course, I saw you eyeing mine you were wondering why I can use mine so easily." Anna blushed at being so easily read though one could barely tell as her face was already flushed from the training.

"Well, one you are going to have trouble at first with your sword because your body isn't used to this kind exertion, and two I can use my sword so easily because it's made with a light metal. I made it that way so I wouldn't tire easily in a fight." The blade seemed to gleam in the light as Elsa held it the metal almost a white a sharp contrast to the dark iron sword Anna had.

"So I'm going to make my own sword?" Anna verified giddiness building up in her at the thought.

"We'll commission one of the clan to make it unless you have black smithing skills you've been hiding." Elsa teased lightly walking across the dirt pit to Anna offering her hand to help support the exhausted princess.

"Nope sorry not a black smith so what metal do you think I should get then?" The two went over to the nearest bench outside the dirt pit sitting down.

"I'm thinking something light but packs a heavy punch maybe mithral I believe. You strike fast but hard that iron sword was slowing you down." Anna nodded idly wondering where this metal was going to come from metal wasn't cheap after all.

"Can I see your sword?" Elsa didn't even give a second thought and handed Anna her sword. Anna gripped the worn leather pommel Elsa was right her sword seemed to weigh nothing compared to the sword Anna was using before. There was something else though Anna felt a cold tingling from the sword. It was as if a power lay within the sword but Anna just couldn't tap it.

"It feels weird." Anna commented not being able to find a better word to describe what she was feeling coming from the sword.

"Hm you must be sensitive to magic my sword's enchanted in a fight it can cause others' weapons to freeze with every blow until their weapon shatters. That's odd though most non magical people can't tell when their weapon is enchanted." Elsa shrugged not finding the information all to important. Anna however was in awe staring at the sword in her hand she was feeling magic Elsa's magic. Anna had seen Elsa use her magic countless times, but this was different she was feeling the power. The pleasant cold seemed to embrace Anna the longer she held it. It was as if Elsa's magic was wrapping around her heart making itself at home sending pleasant waves of coolness through her body. The magic seemed to pulse with the beat of Anna's heart. The feeling was so familiar with the feeling Anna got whenever Elsa hugged or kissed her. Elsa's skin was always cool due to her magic only now instead of feeling that cool skin against hers Anna felt as if Elsa's essence was joined with hers.

Elsa held out her hand to have her sword back, and Anna obliged handing the chilled blade back to her. Anna felt the magic leave her body retreating back into Elsa's sword.

"Are all the clans weapons enchanted?"

"Yes, we enchant them ourselves when we forge them. It's sort of like a right of passage for those who are chosen to be warriors. So you'll never find a single sword that is alike it's a useful way to identify someone if the worst happens."Elsa explained resting her sword against the bench.

"So only people who are warriors make their own sword what about everyone else?" It would seem safer if everyone in the clan had weapons Anna thought.

"Well, I'm sure the cattle herders, scholars, and other clan members have weapons, but it's only the people chosen by the clan leader to become warriors who make a sword crafted for their hands only." Anna gave a confused look Elsa made it out as if they only had a few warriors. Elsa seemed to pick up on Anna's mental question.

"Anna, as much as others make it out to be most of the clan are just everyday people who wanted to escape the predigest of being able to use magic. Not everyone in the clan who can use our signature winter magic has a good grasp on it. Some don't even use their magic people like those from Weselton and the Southern Isles have put so much fear of magic that even some in the clan fear their power." Anna look down feeling a little ashamed that she didn't know very much about the people Elsa considered her family.

"Are you afraid of your powers?" Elsa jumped a little the question catching her off guard even Anna didn't know where it came from.

"I..."

"Greetings your Highness, clan leader Frost." Both women's head snapped to the newcomer to the training yard Anna's eyes narrowed. Prince Hans was striding forward towards them Anna wondered how long he was there listening in on their conversation.

'Hello Prince Hans." Anna spoke her voice as cold as Elsa's enchanted sword.

"Practicing swords play you didn't seem the type Princess Anna." Hans said obviously ignoring Elsa who was glaring at the man.

"Yes, well there are many thing you don't know about me."It was becoming increasingly hard for Anna to remain civil she wanted nothing more than to yell at the prince telling him to leave.

"Clearly hmmm, Frost I hear you are the new clan leader correct?" Anna could see Elsa's eyebrow twitch in irritation the blonde clearly wanted nothing to do with the man either.

"Yes, I am Elsa Frost the new leader of my clan."Hans seemed to look Elsa up and down Anna felt a shiver go down her spine when Hans' eyes rested on Elsa's sword. He stared at the blade with a strange glint in his eyes an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, would the esteemed Frost clan leader do me the honor of a duel no magic on your part of course nothing but our blades." The Prince motioned to the sword tied to his belt. Elsa rose from her seat Anna felt as the princess of Arendelle she should stop a brawl from breaking out between the two, but the overwhelming need to watch her fiancé kick Hans' ass won out.

"Very well." Elsa waved her hand and the heavier outer clothes that Anna had marveled at how she practice with earlier without getting to hot. The cloth dissipated in a flurry of snow leaving Elsa in nothing but her form fitting leather armor and steel arm protected armor. Anna tried not to stare at the way the leather showed off Elsa's toned lithe body.

The two entered the dirt practice circle one on either end. Only now did Anna noticed the people who had come to see the duel. Word spreads fast in a castle, and Anna had little doubt that as soon as one of the servants saw Hans heading to where her and Elsa were practicing the whole castle soon knew. A few of the Frost clan Elsa brought with her had chosen to join Anna on the bench. While Arendelle's own guards spread out around the outside of the dirt pit to watch the battle.

Hans drew his sword and Anna could see Elsa tense at the sight of the blade though only the princess noticed. Anna didn't know why but all the Frost clansmen around her seemed to grow tense as well. Anna gazed at the sword Hans held she admitted it was nothing like any weapons from the Southern Isles she had seen before. The blade almost seemed a pale shade of purple along the edge seemed to glow brightly with power. It was more like a scimitar than a standard longsword most royals learned how to use.

"You see something wrong with his sword to correct?" The Frost clansman sitting closest to Anna said staring in awe or maybe fear of the sword Hans' wielded.

"It's not from the Southern Isles I know that."

"That's because it's not!" Another clansman hissed his hand gripping his own sword.

"Princess Anna that blade is clan made not just any clan the Tempest clan one of the largest most powerful clans." Anna bit her lip Hans must of stolen it from the clan not that horrible of an offense coming from such a horrid man.

"Okay so he stole a sword Elsa is still going to kick his ass." A few of the younger clan members snickered hearing such language come from a princess.

"Your majesty, are you aware that it is custom among all clans to burn their warriors with their weapon to protect them on their way to the gods." The clan member spoke seriously eyes never leaving the blade the prince held.

"No, but what does that have to do with Hans stealing a clan made sword."

"Even Weselton honors our need to give our warriors a proper send off and if they do not leave a body for us they at least leave a sword for us to send off. To steal a clansmen's sword is the greatest of offenses. Do you understand what that means your majesty. No warrior who made a sword of that caliber would willing let it be taken." Anna's eyes widened as her mind pieced together what it all meant.

"Either by Hans hands or another Southern Islander a member of the Tempest clan was murdered and his sword pried from their hands before final rites could be preformed." Fear seeped into Anna's heart watching Elsa's raise her own blade holding it high with ease.

"Let's see how great you mighty Frost warriors are shall we!" Hans cried out raising his stolen sword for battle.

* * *

_A.N_

_Before I end things till the next chapter I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter side note to the somewhat anonymous reviewer AkiraMikadon I will tell you there will be other Disney characters in this fic since you were wondering so far only a few are set in stone to make an appearance but if anyone would like to suggest a character to appear I will think on it I do love when reviewers give me ideas it helps me come up with ideas:D_

_Well thats all for now thanks for reading see ya next chapter reviews are loved^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N guys this story has 90 people following it oh my god I love you all so much! I can't even express how grateful I am to you guys out there reading it makes me just hug my monitor and cry for joy anyway enjoy the chapter party people:D_

* * *

chapter 11

Hans sprung forward his stolen blade swinging dangerously Elsa spun dodging Hans' swing turning to face her opponent. Hans went to strike again placing several hard swings all clashing against Elsa's sword as she blocked them.

"I've heard stories about you oh great clan leader!" The mocking tone used was not lost to anyone watching.

"Tell me is the fearsome Frost clan warrior I've heard so much about really this pathetic in a fight strike me!" Hans goaded aiming low this time only to be deflected once again. Elsa ignored his comments her face a mask of indifference. Anna recognized the look of focus on Elsa's face it was the same look Elsa got when she was studying a really complex book. The clan leader was no doubt letting Hans show her what kind of fighter he was before she struck back.

The blade Hans' wielded still concerned Anna though. It looked down right deadly with its jagged teeth on its curved blade aglow with an unknown power. Every time their blades connected Anna could have sworn she saw sparks coming from the two swords connecting.

The two glided around the dirt pit Hans trying again and again to get through Elsa's defenses failing each time. The blonde was just too quick it was as if she was dancing around him easily dodging or blocking each hit. Though Anna noticed something amiss the princess knew Elsa to be left handed so at the beginning of the duel Elsa held her sword in her left hand. As the fighting went on Elsa kept switching hands shaking the hand out after her blade past to the other as if the hand was in pain. Her hands were covered by her gauntlets so Anna could not see if there was anything wrong with them. Anna had no time to dwell on it though as the fighting continued Hans' continuing to try and goad Elsa into slipping up.

"You clansmen really are nothing without your magic in a real fight all you can do is dance around like the foolish woman you are!" Several of the female Arendelle castle guards as well as the female Frost clan members glared at the barb Hans' made. Elsa made no inclination that she would answer Hans or even acknowledge his heated words. This only seemed to frustrate the Prince.

"This is never going to end! Either let me cut you down or strike back!" Finally Hans got a reaction out Elsa not the one he wanted or expected. A smirk painted Elsa's face.

"Cut me down? We never did mention rules of engagement for this fight Prince Hans tell me are we fighting to disarm or are minor injuries allowed till the other concedes."

"As much as I would love a proper duel to the death with you we are fighting to disarm. I wouldn't want to insult your wife to be by hurting her fiancé." Hans spoke confidently truly believing he was going to defeat Elsa with little effort. Elsa shrugged off another swipe of Hans' blade putting more force in it this time to shove the man away.

"Very well," there was a shift in the way Elsa held herself holding her blade outward she placed several quick jabs, all Hans just barely deflecting before they impaled him. Hans' sword swung meeting Elsa's in a great clash of metal against metal. Metal scraped together as they drew apart Hans' going in for another strike missing entirely when Elsa side stepped. Raising his sword quickly to stop Elsa's from coming down upon his back he stumbled backwards. Leaving him wide open for Elsa to hit his wrist with the flat side of her blade as not to cut his hand off, but still hurt enough so that he'd dropped his stolen sword.

The courtyard erupted in cheers as Elsa wordlessly took the pale sword from the ground where Hans dropped it. The Prince glared from his spot on the ground lifting himself up with a huff. Elsa began walking away with the sword a sharp glare was sent towards Hans just daring him to defy her taking the sword. Fury was written all over the man's face, but he must of knew better than to say anything or else he would be called out on his stolen weapon.

Anna jumped out of he seat wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck pulling her into a kiss smirking to herself as she felt Hans eyes burning into them. When they pulled apart she felt Elsa lean down close to her ear and whisper to her.

"Now Anna there is only so much his wounded pride can take." Humor lined Elsa's voice a small smile on her lips Anna couldn't help but grin.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Elsa." Elsa let out a soft chuckled but her face suddenly turned grim.

"We need to go somewhere more private." Anna's eyebrow rose but she nodded she took Elsa's hand to lead her feeling the blonde flinch. Anna looked at Elsa searching for any injuries intently, worried for her running the fight back over in her head trying to find a time Elsa got hurt. Elsa shook her head and mouthed not here Anna nodded. The two leaving without a word to anyone else though giving a smile and a nod to the Frost clansmen and Arendelle guards. Ignoring the pointed glares from the defeated Prince.

Anna brought Elsa to the castle's private library a small cozy little room with a fire place several sofas, and the small collection of books that were only available to the royal family. Anna closed and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. She turned to Elsa hearing the blonde drop the sword she took from Hans to the floor. Elsa let out a hiss of pain taking off her gauntlets revealing her hands to be covered in blisters and burns looking raw and torn apart.

"Elsa!" Anna rushed to her love's side gently taking her wrists flipping the hands upward to look at the damage.

"How?" Anna breathed looking over she found both the back of her hands as well as the palm were severely burned painful blisters forming already in the worst spots.

"That sword it's enchanted like mine except it's made to send electric shocks down the blade of its opponent. It was negating my own sword's enchantment from working." Elsa hissed in pain Anna letting go afraid she hurt her.

"Why did you keep fighting then!" Anna yelled she hated seeing Elsa hurt even when they were children Anna had always made sure that it was her getting the bumps and bruises not the blonde when one of their adventures in the castle had gone wrong.

"I couldn't call him out on stealing a clan sword if word gets to any clan that Hans stole a clan sword it's as good as saying war has already begun, and the clans aren't ready for war yet." Elsa had collapsed into one of the sofas staring at the ground her posture stiff. Anna's anger dissolved seeing the defeated expression on her fiancé's face the princess knew Elsa was trying her hardest to avoid war for as long as could. Anna may not have liked it but she understood that the longer war was avoided the better off the clans would be. Though she told herself that Hans should count himself lucky Elsa would stop her if Anna tried to go and punch the man.

Taking a seat next to Elsa Anna placed a comforting hand around the blonde's shoulders.

"Something else is bothering you what's wrong Elsa?" The clan leader was staring at the fallen sword on the floor an unreadable look on her face.

"He murdered someone to get that sword. There is no other way no clansmen from any clan would willingly make or give their sword to someone like Hans. He murdered one of my people." Elsa hung her head in shame Anna bite her lip internally berating herself before now she didn't realize the level of kinship Elsa had with the clans, but now it was clear Elsa held the same feeling for her clansmen as one did a family. Anna berated herself she should have realized sooner Elsa spent the last half of her life with these people of course they would be like family.

"We haven't heard from the Tempest clan in a while. I didn't think nothing of it at the time, but now dammit the Tempest clan was always a close alley to our clan. I know nearly half their clan if the something happened to them…" Anna felt Elsa shuddered she wanted desperately to comfort her, but Anna knew the burns marring Elsa's hands couldn't wait any longer. Anna stood leaving a kiss on Elsa's head before moving towards the door.

"I'm going to get medicine for your hands real fast okay I'll be right back." Elsa nodded staying seated head bowed eyes still on the sword laying on the ground.

Anna returned a few minutes later with a kit full of medical supplies. Sometimes it payed to be as clumsy as Anna was at times. It meant she knew how to patch up most wounds having to do it herself many times to avoid getting caught doing something she shouldn't have.

Gently as she could Anna took out a jar of a special herb paste spreading it over the burns to sooth the pain and help them heal. Elsa kept her head down though she held her hands out willingly for Anna to patch up.

"I can't do this Anna…" Anna frowned beginning to wrap Elsa's hands now in clean white bandages she patiently waited for the blonde to continue.

"I can't lead the clan through a war we aren't going to win. I tried to gather the other clans but only a few of the smaller clans agreed to met with us. It won't be enough I don't know what to do Anna." Elsa finally raised her head all the fear the blonde felt showing through her eyes.

"Why won't the other clans meet with you they have to know this is serious." Anna took a place beside Elsa after finishing to bandage her hands pulling the blonde close to her soothingly stroking a hand through the platinum locks.

"They're afraid and letting old rivalries get in the way." Anna frowned she would have thought the clans would put aside any differences if threatened.

"There must be some powerful clan you can get to come. If you get one others will follow suit. Do you have any friends in other clans that might be able to convince their clan to come?" Anna suggested knowing if she helped Elsa solve this problem it would do a world of good for the blonde.

"I do Adam a friend of mind from the Rose clan just last year he became leader, but when I sent word to him he refused to come. He didn't explain why." Elsa hung her head again clearly saddened that her friend refused to answer her call of aid. Anna frowned briefly wondering why this Adam would refuse without explaining why to Elsa. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Well, if he won't answer your calls maybe he'll answer Arendelle's!" Confused arctic blue eyes looked to Anna.

"We'll have Mama and Papa offer the Rose clan a place here to discuss an alliance between the clan and Arendelle. There's no way he'll refuse the clans are always eager to make alliances with countries like Arendelle right?" Anna wrung her hands as Elsa processed her plan the princess could see Elsa making detailed plans out in her head. Then Anna felt cool lips against hers Elsa's bandaged hands cupping each side of her face. When they separated Elsa was looking at Anna with such adoration that the princess' cheeks soon matched the shade of her hair.

"You're a genius Anna! You're right there's no way Adam would refuse a deal with Arendelle if offered, and besides…it will annoy Hans to no end to have another clan around. When he can't do anything about it without Arendelle coming down upon him." Anna couldn't help but grin at the mischievous look on Elsa's face it was a rarity to see, but always a joy when it came to the normally serious clan leader.

Wrapping her arms around Elsa turning serious Anna pulled the blonde close.

"See how easy that was, you don't have to do everything on your own Elsa." Anna mumbled holding her fiancé close. The blonde returned it fully burying her head in the crook of Anna's neck and shoulder.

"I know, I just don't want Arendelle to get caught up in a war." Elsa sighed some of the tension leaving her body now that she was in Anna's arms.

"Arendelle wouldn't get 'caught up' in anything we'd be going in right beside you. Arendelle wants to help the clans Elsa as much as the clans want to think it's just them against the world they do have allies." A soft sarcastic huff came from the clan leader.

"Try telling them that Anna the injustice Weselton did to us and still doing to us has left the clans little trust for any nation of non magical humans." There weren't all to many records from Weselton saying in detail what they did to the magic community before the exodus. All that was known was that many were enslaved or executed though by Elsa's dark look and stiff posture said that was only the half of it. Reaching to stroke Elsa's fine soft hair to get her to relax Anna spoke.

"Well, if we can get the Rose clan on our side other will follow Arendelle. It looks like we have to prove to the clans that we are nothing like Weselton or the Isles!" Elsa smiled lifting her head from its resting place on Anna's shoulder. Leaning in to give the princess a quick kiss.

"You're amazing my love," Anna blushed at the term of endearment then suddenly she glanced at the sword Elsa had dropped on the ground. Just now remembering that it existed.

"What are you going to do with that?" Elsa spared the sword a glance before returning to Anna.

"The clan priest will give the owner's spirt final rights. Then we'll hang onto it if the Tempest clan is still…alive then we'll return it to them. They'll want to know what became of one of their warriors." The dark look returned to Elsa's face Anna found she hated that look.

"They're alive Elsa I'm sure of it." Anna said with such confidence one might believe it true.

"I hope so Anna I hope so."

* * *

"That Frost clan filth! She took one of prized trophies!" Hans bellowed his advisors rolling their eyes at the Prince's unbecoming behavior.

After Hans defeat the Prince had stormed off to the room given to his advisors to discuss business in. In truth most of the advisors couldn't stand the two faced Prince. At times Hans was loving and kind to you and the next he could be threatening to hang you. They only dealt with him because despite his spoiled behavior he could be quite clever at times. That being one of the reasons the King sent his youngest son to Arendelle.

"Who does she think she is! She ruined our previous plans and now she's making a fool of me!" When they and first arrived in Arendelle Hans was confident he could woo the princess, and force Arendelle into keeping its head turned from The Purge. Elsa gotten in the way though it was clear from the first time he saw the two together they were smitten. He had more chance of persuading a member of the Frost clan to bed him then getting those two apart, and Hans was all to aware how much the Frost clan hated him.

"You lost a fight against a better swordsman get over it! You know how powerful she is or did you not listen to what the General told you!" A gruff looking advisor yelled stopping Hans in his rant.

"Fine! Did you send word to Weselton to send their people back before they got here?"

"Don't worry your majesty Weselton foresaw our failure it seems they never sent anyone to begin with. They're just stalling waiting for us to set the stage." A dark chuckle escaped Hans' mouth.

"I should have known. All right first thing first are we ready to depart at a moment's notice." All the advisors nodded.

"Good now first we need to cripple the King. Casper is a brilliant man one that I don't want at hundred percent for when we make our move." An advisor laughed evilly.

"Oh don't you worry Prince Hans! I hear her Majesty the Queen takes a cup of tea every morning it will be child's play." The man flipped a menacing looking vial around in his fingers Hans grinned malice dancing in his eyes as he watched the vial in the man's hand.'_People are so foolish when they are in love, they fall apart as soon as they lose who they believe they love.'_

* * *

_A.N._

_Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn I was feeling a cliff hanger for this chapter anyway in case you were wondering Adam is Beast from Beauty and the Beast I'm going with his sort of cannon name so maybe the thought of seeing Beast next chapter will distract you from the fact that Alexandra is in danger all righty that's all for now reviews are loved see you later^^_


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

"It's odd to see you being the anxious one for once." Anna commented watching Elsa fidget where she stood. Once they explained their plan to the King and Queen the royals jumped at the chance to gain another clan ally, and sent out a message to the Rose clan inviting them to Arendelle. Alexandra suggested that they invite other clans as went, but Elsa said it would be better to tackle one clan at a time gaining allies as they went. The more clans they added to their cause as they confronted more the more likely the clans would be inclined to join them.

It seemed that Anna was correct that the Rose clan would jump at the chance for an alliance with Arendelle. Not only did they reply almost instantly when the message was sent, but the clan must of traveled night and day without stopping from their homelands of France to get to Arendelle as quickly as possible.

Now Elsa and Anna waited to greet the arriving Rose clan to the castle. Like the Frost clan they sent up camp outside the city happy to be in the company of the Frost clan. The clan leader Adam and his major advisor were now on their way to the castle.

Watching Elsa, Anna could see the Frost clan leader was nervous.

"If you knew Adam you know he doesn't have the best temper at times, and he hates the Southern Isles. I just know I'm going to have to beat him down to stop him from tearing Hans apart.*sigh* Gods I hope Belle is with him." Elsa rubbed her temples wincing a bit at her still healing hands. It had taken a lot of persuading to calm Casper down when he found out what Hans did to Elsa's hands. The Southern Isles were lucky his family held him back, it did not bode well to those who hurt Casper's family.

"Who's Belle?" Anna asked linking arms with Elsa trying to calm the blonde.

"She's Adam's wife and the only person who can keep him from losing his temper." The princess watched Elsa's expression change to a more solemn one.

"I haven't seen them in years. Last time I saw them they were celebrating their anniversary." Elsa frowned looking out to no where in particular lost in memories.

"You must miss them."

"Yes, if it wasn't for Adam and Belle I would have gotten left behind by my clan when I got lost in Paris one time." Anna giggled she always did enjoy when Elsa shared her many stories from her travels with the clan.

"You got lost in Paris?" The blonde gave a mock glare before it shifted into a smile.

"It wasn't really my fault you know it was my first time in France so I knew hardly any french, and when you're in a city as big as Paris if you can't read any of the signs it makes it really difficult to navigate." Another fit of giggles escaped Anna she grinned sheepishly before ending her laughter.

"Sorry, it's just so silly to imagine you getting lost anywhere." Before Elsa could retort the double doors of the castle opened the Rose clan proudly striding in Adam taking the lead.

Anna first impression of the leader of the Rose clan leader he was not a man one would want to cross. Tall slender with auburn hair tied back a small stubble across his sharp jaw an aura of power that all around could recognized. The castle guards shifted uncomfortable as the man passed.

"Elsa! I should have known I hope all this about an alliance with Arendelle wasn't just crafted to trick me into coming here." Elsa smirked as Adam's low voice boomed though there was a slight smile one the man's face. Despite being fooled into coming the man was still clearly happy to see his old friend.

"Not entirely." Elsa spoke as Anna stepped forward and curtsied to the tall man.

"Elsa's right Arendelle does want to make an alliance with the Rose clan, but if you just happen to discuss a few issues with the Frost clan that'd be great too." This seemed to please the clan leader as a smirk came to his face.

"Princess Anna a pleasure so this is the woman Elsa was head over heels for glad to hear you finally got her Elsa." A blush came to the blonde's face a small laugh came from Anna Elsa being embarrassed was always a joy to see.

"Hmf good to see you too Adam…where's Belle I would have expected she'd come with you." Adam's demeanor did a complete 180 his entire posture stiff hands clenched till his knuckles were white.

"That's why I couldn't come to you when you first called for me Elsa…Is there a more private place we can speak." Adam all but snarled out though his anger was not directed at Elsa or Anna both could tell he was close to lashing out at something.

They lead the man to the study leaving his clansmen to get settled in their rooms. As soon as they entered Adam collapsed into one of the high back chairs covering his face with his hands.

"Belle has gone missing." Anna could see shock cover Elsa's face maybe her pale face losing a bit of color as well.

"What happened Adam what do you mean Belle's missing?" Adam snarled much like an animal.

"Just like I said she's gone! We were traveling down near southern France when one of our scouts reported that he found an abandoned stone library. Belle went to check it out it should have been a quick day or two thing, but she never came back. I took a few warriors with me to look for her, but the only trace I found of her was this." Out of his belt satchel Adam pulled out a tattered light blue cloak the red rose symbol of the clan emblazoned on the back.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come before Elsa I…can't do anything knowing Belle is out there. I came here hoping that in exchange for the clan's full backing in anything Arendelle does. Arendelle would help me find Belle." Pity rose up in Anna where once a fearsome warrior now sat a desperate husband looking for his wife.

"It's okay Adam I understand do you have any idea what happened to her?" Anna could see the worry etched into Elsa's face the cloak Adam held was torn apart. Whatever had happened to Belle was not good.

Adam's expression darkened another animal like snarl coming from him.

"Those bastards from the Southern Isles did it." The two women shared a look before turning back to Adam.

"How are you sure it's them?" Elsa questioned the Southern Isles hated the clans, but why would they bother to go all the way to France just to attack a few there.

"You haven't been keeping up with word from the rogues have you?" A confused look was his answer Elsa having no idea why she should be keeping track of the magic users that choose to travel alone rather than with a clan.

"They've been going missing by the dozens if not hundreds. A few have told us about it apparently rogues have disappearing everywhere. The only reason we know about it is because of the few that travel with friends or small groups. Their attackers get sloppy and one or two get away."

"That doesn't mean it's the Southern Isles it could be Weselton." Anna jumped in like Elsa she didn't want to jump the gun if the Southern Isles were attacking magic user that was grounds for war to begin. If the grounds for war hadn't already been set.

"Anna is right do you have proof it's them?" Adam let out a huff before going into his bag again tossing something to Elsa.

Elsa caught the arrow that was thrown at her it was a standard steel tipped arrow used commonly by all for archery. Anna looked at the arrow held in Elsa's hands, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Found that at the library too look at the proof mark they tried to scratch it out, but you can still make it out." Elsa's fingers ghosted over the proof mark her blood going cold. There printed in steel was the slightly disfigured proof mark of the Southern Isles. She gave the arrow to Anna pointing out the mark. The princess grimaced the proof mark was that of the royal family of the Southern Isles meaning there was no way this arrow just happened to be made in the Southern Isles. The arrow without a doubt came from the forge straight from the Southern Isles's royal family.

"Do you know what they did with Belle did they take her or…" Elsa didn't want to say the possibility aloud knowing how much the woman meant to Adam.

"No, they didn't kill her I would be at their door step if they did. There was only a little bit of blood at the library and it wasn't Belle's." Adam hung his head hiding his face with his hands again.

"We have to tell the King and Queen Hans will have to answer for this as long as we don't allow him to get word to the rest of the Southern Isles full out war won't start yet." Elsa said directing her words towards Anna who nodded though Adam perked up at the mention of Hans.

"Wait Hans? One of the Princes he's here?" The two women nodded a dark look over took Adam's face.

"If it comes down to interrogation I'll gladly do the honors."

* * *

Kristoff tried to keep himself from visibly shaking due to his nervousness. After hours of arguing back and forth with Sven. Kristoff knew he had to warn Arendelle about the Southern Isles plot even if it labeled him a traitor of his country. Well it wasn't really ever his country Kristoff was born in Arendelle, but was given away after his parents who were ice harvesters tragically died when the ice they were working on was a bit too thin.

Kristoff barely remembered them so he felt hardly any pain for them now, but he did have a soft spot for the country that could have been his home. Which is what brought him inside the castle to the library where he heard the Queen was at the moment. What he heard was confirmed by the guard standing at attention outside.

After the guard might as well have striped him naked making sure Kristoff had nothing to harm the Queen with. He relented after much begging on Kristoff's part to see the Queen. Only allowing him in because the Queen was known for talking to and befriending the common people. Kristoff gulped as he entered the cozy castle library. The Southern Isles castle's library could barely compare to the vast collection of books Arendelle had, and this was only their public library there was a private one that only the royal family could use.

"May I help you?" The calm voice of the Queen made Kristoff jump.'_All right remember this is the Queen here the Queen you have to convince that the Southern Isles is plotting against. Also convince her that you are completely on her side no problem right?__' _Kristoff swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Your Majesty," Kristoff bowed as was custom when a commoner was addressing royalty.

"You may rise I am afraid I do not know your name I believe you are the stableboy that Prince Hans brought with him though." Kristoff rose looking to the seated monarch resting in a high back chair book resting in her lap. Her greying dark brown hair was tied into a simple bun on top her head. She quietly thanked a servant who brought her a tray of tea and tasty looking biscuits before dismissing the the unknown servant though Kristoff could have sworn the servant looked more nervous than him. He shook it off figuring the servant must be new and just nervous about their job.

"I'm Kristoff your majesty and yes I am the stablehand for Prince Hans." Kristoff tried not to spit out the Prince's name he never had much respect for the man, but his cruel intentions when he claimed to come in a banner of peace made Kristoff lose what little if any respect he had for him.

"And what brings you here surely you have things to do rather than chat with an old Queen." The casual way the Queen spoke made Kristoff relax a little. The woman seemed so down to earth it made the blonde haired man wish the Southern Isles had such a ruler. The Queen poured herself a cup of tea offering some to Kristoff who declined.

"Well, you see your majesty I have something really important to tell you I over heard some of Hans' advisor talking in the stable they came there so no one would hear them." The older woman paused cup poised in her hand pausing stopping herself from taking a sip.

"You are going to betray your country's secrets?" Kristoff let out a breath of air.

"Yes, I have an okay job there but my home is where ever my buddy Sven is. Besides I can't stand by and do nothing with what I heard." Determination covered Kristoff's face he kept his eyes locked with the Queen trying to convey his honesty.

"Very well, what did you hear?" The Queen's face was a mask of indifference one that Kristoff imagined was useful for dealing with politics.

"Weselton wants to wipe all magic user out and the Southern Isles wants to capture them and use them in an army against Arendelle probably others too." Kristoff got right to the point going then further into exactly what he heard including that it wasn't the Spring clan that poisoned the Frost clan all those years ago. The reigning monarch sat and listened silently her face still a mask.

When Kristoff finished the Queen sighed rubbing her temples the stress of these last few weeks showing through.

"Thank you for telling me this Kristoff. I understand that you took a great risk coming to me about this. I want you to keep your head down if anything happens…if the Prince tries anything you will not be punished you are a friend to Arendelle, and you will find Arendelle takes care of its friends." Kristoff bowed giving a small grin to the Queen.

"Thank you your majesty." The Queen bid him to leave and Kristoff did so hurrying to tell what happened to Sven.

Once the blonde stablehand was gone Alexandra sighed again. It was clear then the Queen saw no way for Arendelle to avoid war it was clear the Southern Isles had other things in mind. The only thing they could do now is prepare for the coming storm. Taking a drink of her now cold tea Alexandra felt the tea taste bitter on her lips.

* * *

_A.N. _

_oh nooooo Alexandra noooooooooooooooo anyway... _

_wow two cliff hanger like chapters in a row don't worry the next chapter won't have one though I can't guarantee that you won't wish there was one with the next chapter instead of what's about to go down next one is going be a long one to make up for these last two chapter being shorter than normal plus I have a lot to cover in the next chapter_

_anyway see you guys next chapter reviews are very much loved^^ _


	13. Chapter 13

_A.N. _

_SPLAT hear that it's the sound of shit hitting the fan be prepared after the last chapter i'm curious how you guys will react to this one_

* * *

chapter 13

Adam clutched the ruined cloak close to his chest. It was his only connection besides the arrow to where Belle was. His reunion with his good friend Elsa was bittersweet without Belle by his side to enjoy it with him.

Taking a deep breath to calm his fury Adam knew he had to keep it under control or things would get worse than they already were. Currently in the throne room the King and his court of Arendelle were confronting the bastard of a Prince Hans. Elsa as well as Princess Anna were also present. Adam however currently stood in his quarters looking out towards the waters that surrounds Arendelle's city from his window trying to calm his nerves.

For he knew if he saw that man's face he wouldn't be able to control the beast that lie in wait within him. Like most of his clan Adam's magic allowed him to shape shift though that powerful magic came at a price. Any magic user gifted with the ability to shape shift could take one form and one form only whether it be an animal or something else.

Adam's shifted form was a beastly mix of several different animals. Usually shape shifters had to find a balance with their form so they would not be consumed by it, but that was something Adam had always struggled with. Before his first transformation he was able to remain calm and collected in most situations, but that all changed when he first shifted into his form. The beast as Adam called it always seemed to be enraged sending it's displeasure through Adam.

Most shape shifters described their second form as having its own form of mind that one learned to live in harmony with. Not Adam though his form was always at a constant war with him. Clawing at the walls in his mind trying to will Adam to change shape. For the majority of Adam's life all he could remember was constantly arguing with the beast inside his mind trying to find a middle ground, but failing miserably only to end up allowing the beast to take control and wreak havoc to his clan.

That all changed though when he meant Belle the witty charming women he'd come to love. They had come across Belle in a remote town in France one that Adam had long forgotten its name. Being a small rural town they had little understanding of magic and rarely if ever saw any evidence of the clans. So it was a great surprise to the clan to find a young woman by the name of Belle trying to control her magical abilities she knew little about.

Similar to Elsa and the rest of the Frost clan Belle had elemental powers though her's being over all sorts of plant life. Being able to make the simplest flower spring in the worst soil to being able to have ivy spread over buildings within minutes it was amazing that Belle had managed to hide her powers from the small town as long as she did.

When the Rose clan arrived in the small town looking for a new places to trade their goods they discovered Belle as well who was at first wary of the clan of magic users. The clan didn't even notice Belle had magic until Adam spotted a small almost unnoticeable outburst of magic when a man kept harassing Belle to marry him. Adam noticed the sudden fast growth of a vine out of the cracks in the cobblestone the plant tripping up the man allowing Belle to retrieve a book the man stole quickly leaving the scene.

The clan always eager to add new blood to the clan offered a place in the clan to Belle. Though she seemed unsure before the clan left Belle agreed to join them since her father had past away a year or two ago leaving no reason for Belle to remain in the village.

After Belle joined the clan Adam would be lying if he said the story of their love was some epic romantic tale known by all throughout the world. It started out simply enough both of them finding understanding in each other as neither had that good a grasp on their powers. Though as their love blossomed Adam found that unlike most people who the beast barely tolerated being around. Belle seemed to soothe the beast's rage leaving Adam to gain some control over his other half.

By the time they were married Adam had almost complete control over his beast only very rarely losing control. Then they met Elsa who was hopelessly lost in Paris having no idea how to speak or read french the poor young woman was at risk at being left behind. Helping Elsa back to her clan the three became fast friends enjoying each others company whenever their clans crossed paths.

Adam sighed when he got the message from Elsa he truly did want to provide aid. He just couldn't focus knowing Belle was in the hands of the Southern Isles. He clenched his fists feeling the beast roar with a burning rage thinking about what those bastards could be doing to her.

Looking out at the horizon outside the castle watching the water gently lap up and down. Tucking the tattered cloak safely back into his satchel Adam turned away from the window view he had been watching. Taking a deep breath he did his best to calm the beast feeling it become more and more agitated that it couldn't tear every man and woman from the Southern Isles apart. Clutching the satchel that held Belle's cloak Adam prayed he could keep himself under control long enough for Elsa, Anna, and the King and Queen to get the information out of Hans before the beast decided it was through with waiting.

* * *

Elsa strode quickly through the castle halls on her way towards the King and Queen's chambers. In the throne room they had already began to lay out their evidence against the Southern Isles to Hans, and all except the Queen were present even Adam had shown his face although a little late do doubt from having issues controlling his shape shifted form. Elsa offered to go and fetch the Queen after Casper had wondered where she was. It was very unlike Alexandra to be late to such a meeting.

Outside the Queen's chambers Gerda stood looking rather distraught. She jumped upon seeing Elsa approach.

"Your Highness, I'm so glad you're here, her majesty won't answer me." Gerda looked clearly worried the servant in her not allowing her to enter the royal chambers unless the Queen said so. Even if Alexandra would laugh and tell Gerda she was being silly the etiquette was drilled into the elder maid not allowing her to enter.

"Don't worry Gerda I'll get the Queen she must of just dozed off or something. It has been stressful these past few days." Elsa smiled kindly as the older woman bowed and left Elsa to retrieve the Queen. Gently knocking on the wooden door Elsa called out for her mother in law getting no answer Elsa cracked the door peaking inside before entering.

"Mother are you in here?" Elsa called out again the King and Queen's chambers could be considered a small house to those who were unused to royal living space. Looking around Elsa eventually found the Queen curled up on the sofa asleep much like she figured. Still though it was so unusual for the Queen to neglect such a meeting even with the events going on around it no doubt putting much stress on the royal.

Approaching the slumbering Queen Elsa frowned noticing Alexandra looked slightly ill even in sleep. Brow furrowed as if in pain raspy breaths trying to get air, and the Queen shivered as if left out in the cold even though there was a fire merrily lit in the fireplace.

Elsa was about to get a blanket to cover her mother in law before leaving her to rest, but her heavy boots footfalls awoke the Queen she made a few sleepy mumbles before her eyes opened. Even after just awaking from sleep Alexandra still looked exhausted.

"Elsa?*yawn* What are you doing here?" Alexandra ran a hand through her disheveled hair yawning.

"Well, I was going to get you, the meeting has already started but…" The Queen was awake at the mention of the meeting she was up hurrying to fix her appearance muttering quickly about how she couldn't believe she fell asleep at a time like this.

"Ummm…mother?" Elsa tried to gain the Queen's attention who paid Elsa no mind currently redoing her hair. Elsa frowned Alexandra appeared to get a shade paler with her rapid movements the clan leader wondered how the woman was up and about looking so ill.

"Damn hair pins…sorry Elsa dear did you say something?" The Queen gave Elsa a glance before returning to fixing her appearance. Elsa shook her head going over and plucking the comb from Alexandra's hand.

"Mama, I think you should sit this out and rest you don't look so good." If Elsa didn't already have Alexandra's attention from taking her comb. She did now the Queen's heart always felt so much warmer when Elsa called her Mama it reminded the older woman of the days when Elsa and Anna would call out for her usually begging for chocolate.

"Elsa you know I can't do that I've already given a weak image by showing up late."

"I wouldn't worry about giving a weak image Adam showed up late, and I still think half of Hans' advisors cowered behind the Prince. Besides you really don't look well." The Queen smiled grimly finishing her hair before straightening her dress. Despite still looking slightly sick Alexandra looked ever the regal Queen she was.

"I don't feel well either it must of been the Isles bringing over some bug or something. I'll be fine though usually during these meeting I just have to keep Casper from doing anything too rash." Elsa still looked unsure Alexandra gave her a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry dear, I'll be fine I may be getting on in years, but I like to think I still have a few good years left in me." The Queen chuckled at her joke Elsa shook her head offering her arm to the monarch seeing that the woman might need it do to her illness. Alexandra took it mostly to ease Elsa's worries, but also because she was beginning to feel quite lightheaded.

"You are not that old and you know it." Elsa chided the two making their way to the throne room. The farther they walked Elsa could feel Alexandra grip her arm tighter her steps becoming more and more shaky as they went.

At the entrance to the throne room Alexandra let go of Elsa putting on her regal mask appearing the ever glorious Queen of Arendelle. Kai announced her arrival all heads except the King and Anna bowing in respect as the Queen glided to her place beside Casper. Elsa taking her spot next to Anna and Adam along with her chief clan healer who joined the discussion since she was the one who had examined Jon Frost's body before it was put to rest.

Casper gave his wife a worried look seeing past her regal mask noticing how sick she looked. Leaning down to whisper in her ear so no one else would hear.

"Are you all right love, you don't look well?" Alexandra took her husband's hand gaining a little bit of strength from holding his strong hand in hers.

"I'm fine just a little under the weather dear-heart." Casper looked unconvinced but he returned his attention back to the Prince before him. He raised his eyebrow before Alexandra had entered Hans had appeared disgruntled venomously denying anything they said against his country. Now his face was aglow with a smirk that Casper felt the devil himself would wear.

"Greetings your majesty Queen Alexandra perhaps you can bring some wisdom to your fellows they seem rather convinced the Southern Isles wishes to attack Arendelle." Hans asked after Casper and Alexandra took their seats on the thrones as per their right as rulers of Arendelle. Casper gripped his wife's hand tighter sending a glare to the Prince the message clear. Trend carefully around my Queen or else.

"Yes, Prince Hans as am I the evidence against you and your kinsmen is rather clear. As well as the stablehand who clearly stated to us that they heard your advisors conspiring against Arendelle." The Queen spoke calmly to an untrained eye she may appear fine, but in reality her vision was swimming she felt rather hot, and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed. She vaguely felt her husband grip her hand her head was beginning to throb a headache coming on.

Anna began to notice Alexandra's illness and whispered hurriedly to Elsa wondering what was wrong with her mother. Adam too was beginning to catch on to the Queen's pale sick features.

"If it might not be to out of place for me to say I believe her majesty looks ill." Hans almost seemed to taunt, Anna glared not liking his tone one bit.

Neither did Casper though brows furrowed in anger he answered for Alexandra as she appeared to be in a daze her eyes unfocused.

"Yes, it is out of place you are considered an enemy of Arendelle at this time, and will not assume anything of its Queen." Casper's tone was cold before his features softened for his Queen as he gently shook her shoulder. Arendelle's advisors took over asking Hans various questions taking the Prince evil gaze away from their beloved Queen.

"Alex? Love I think it's time you go and rest you are not well." Casper frowned as Alexandra did not respond her breathing was shallow and fast sweat building up on her brow. The King placed a hand on her forehead drawing back quickly at the burning temperature he felt.

"The Queen really doesn't appear well perhaps the Frost clan healer should take a look at her?" Despite the advisors trying to keep Hans' attention off the Queen the Prince's gaze never left the woman. Though Casper loathed giving Hans the satisfaction his wife was more important to him than his pride.

The healer rose from her spot gliding over to the Queen bowing before the royals. Before asking permission to look at the Queen Casper nodded keeping his gaze trained on Hans not trusting the man.

The clanswoman placed a hand on the Queen's brow who whimpered softly only the King hearing his wife's suffering. When the healer drew her hand away snowflakes formed as the hand moved away from the Queen head. Cupping her hands the healer formed a clear crystal ice sphere in her hands. The crystal shifted through several colors before it change to a dark muddy looking green color. The healer's eye's widened as did Elsa's and Adam's the former letting out a low animal like growl.

"Your majesty the Queen…there is poison in her I am certain. I cannot tell you of what kind though." Rage burned in the King's eyes his advisors that had not been with the King long shuddered in fear never before seeing such a look on the normally kindhearted King. Hans' advisors too had a similar reaction stepping back behind their Prince.

Anna rushed from her seat to her mother's side fear invading the young princess' heart. Elsa followed going to her love's side as Casper rose from his throne absolute rage in his eyes.

"You poisoned my wife and yet you stand there and smirk. I am a very patient man Hans, but you crossed the line. No one. Harms. My. FAMILY!" The King was stalking down from his throne hand gripping the Arendelle family sword tied to his belt. Hans continued to smirk an almost bored look on his face.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you your majesty." Hans mocked Casper's still stalking towards him.

"After all…" Hans pulled out a small vial with a cloudy white liquid within it that looked rather like milk. "you wouldn't want anything happening to this." Only then did Casper pause in his movements upon seeing vial.

"You are in no place to make demands or have you forgotten where you are!" Casper's voice boomed Hans merely threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh I know where I am Casper the thing is there is no use denying it anymore. Though we did not kill Jon Frost we played a part in it, and yes we also poisoned her majesty." Every guard in the room drew their weapon the King included.

"You all might want to take a step back or else my hand might just slip and drop this antidote the Queen will soon desperately need." Fear shot through the faces' of every guard unsure what to do. At his words Anna shot up from her place by her mother almost going to tackle the Prince before Elsa grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You bastard! What did you do to my mother!" Elsa held tightly onto Anna keeping her from causing the Prince to drop the antidote.

"It was very simple actually to slip a few drops of a Corona black tailed cobra venom into her drink." Everyone's blood ran cold though Corona was Arendelle's friend they did not keep the antidote for the venom since the cobra was foreign the only way to get it would be to travel to Corona to get it, by which time it would be too late. Not only that the cobra's venom was fatal to all who didn't get the antidote within a day if their lucky two of it being introduced into the body, and even if the person got the antidote. The venom permanently damages one's immune system as well either severely damaging or completely blinding one's eyesight.

"Give me that antidote now!" Casper demanded fear cutting into him like a knife to butter. His beloved was in danger he needed that antidote before it was too late.

"Now I think it is you that is in no place to make demands Casper now step back all of you drop your weapons, and if I see even a snowflake out of you clan leader consider your Queen gone!" His gaze never leaving Hans' Casper did as told dropping his sword to the ground taking a step away from the Prince.

"I always knew your people were snakes." Adam snarled following suit of the King putting his sword on the ground.

"Hmm you are Adam correct you know my favorite prisoner has a habit of calling out for you during interrogation." Adam's eye's widened his features sharpening.

"Belle…YOU BASTARD TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Adam looked about ready to jump upon Hans when the Prince teasingly tossed the antidote in the air catching it. The only thing keeping the beast under control within Adam was the knowledge of the pain Casper must be going through. It must be torture watching the Prince carelessly toss the only thing that could save the love of his life.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her I'd be more worried about her majesty Queen Alexandra right now." He tossed the vial in the air again.

"Enough games Hans! Give me the antidote!" Casper demanded keeping his powerful King facade up while in reality inside he was shaking with fear for his wife's life.

"Very well, what's going to happen is very simple you are all going to let me and my men walk out of here and leave in our boat, and you can consider this our declaration of war your majesty." Casper clenched his fists.

"And what about the antidote?" That was all Casper cared about at this moment before Hans could respond though everyone went silent as the Queen's weak voice broke out. Very quiet and weak Alexandra had to gasp for air between each word.

"No…Casp…don…don't do it…we ca..ca can't let him warn…" The Queen's voice broke apart as she trembled weakly on her throne. Casper rushed to her side as did Anna and Elsa the King took Alexandra's hands in his. Placing a soft kiss on her brow.

"Never. Nothing is worth your life to me Alex, rest don't worry we'll take care of this." Casper could see the last of Alexandra's energy leave her. The Queen's head lolled to the side passing out.

"Emhem Hate to ruin this loving family moment, but I would like to leave this shit-hole of a country at some point today. Now I'll give this to one of my men who will destroy it if you betray us, but that won't be a problem will it? He will stay behind and hand over the antidote once my ship and I are safely out of reach simple right?" It was no surprise to anyone that Hans was willing to abandon one of his people.

"Fine get out give your man the antidote and get out!" An evil smirk came to Hans lips.

"Actually I do want one more thing…" Hans flipped the antidote around in his hand making sure to make it clear Casper had no choice if he wanted it.

"I want the oh so great King of Arendelle on his knees I don't believe you really want this. I want you beg for it your majesty and maybe I'll give it to you." Casper bowed his head many adverted their eyes from the sight. The King looked so aged and broken walking calmly to Hans dropping to his knees.

"Please…Prince Hans I beg you give me the antidote so I can save my wife." The tone of Casper's voice was painful to hear. Casper had his head lowered finally not looking at Hans willing to do anything for his wife. Hans was looking so pleased with himself as if he just took Arendelle in the Southern Isles' name.

"Hmmm I could get used to this sight I look forward to seeing it again when we take over this dump." Hans tossed the antidote to a rather nervous looking man motioning his men to follow him Hans strode out of the throne room.

* * *

The air was tense as everyone waited for Hans to be gone. The nervous man he left behind could clearly tell his fate was sealed as soon as Hans was gone every guard in the room was going to be upon him. They were already drawing their weapons ready to strike at a moment's notice. The only thing between him and their blades was the small vial he held containing the antidote to save the weakening Queen.

A guard from Arendelle was allowed to follow Hans out to let everyone in the throne room aware of when it was clear to claim the antidote. As soon as those doors opened the guard coming in every solider in the room closed in on the man. The vial was snatched from his hand before a blast of ice cold magic from Elsa slammed the man against the wall.

The antidote was given to the King who grabbed the collapsed man by the collar pulling him up to eye level.

"If this isn't actually the antidote the Isles will pay, and you'll be the first to face Arendelle's wrath." Casper threatened throwing the man to his guards ordering them to take him to the dungeon. The King ordered everyone away except for Elsa, Anna, and the Frost clan healer Casper gently lifted Alexandra's head to help her swallow the liquid. The Queen whimpered after she drank the antidote shifting closer to her husband's warm form her weak body shivering.

Casper wrapped his arms around Alexandra's trembling body before he took her away the healer placed a hand on the Queen's head repeating her test from earlier.

"They did not betray us your majesty it will be maybe a week though before we can be sure of the damage the poison has done to her." Casper thanked the healer bidding Elsa and Anna to follow him as he took Alexandra to their chambers.

Out at sea the laughter of the Prince and his followers rang out in the open sea. As the Prince regaled the tale of how he got the King of Arendelle on his knees pathetically begging for the antidote.

* * *

_A.N. _

_man this chapter was a fun one to write so be sort of happy guys Alexandra is not dead annnnd that's about all you get to be happy about in this chapter i will tell you to get your tissue boxes ready though for the coming chapters _

_anyway reviews are loved as always and I'll see you guys next chapter^_^_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After Alexandra was safely resting in bed her family by her side Adam took the chance to drag Elsa away and into the living area of the King and Queen's chamber. After she was done confirming Alexandra was on the way to recovering the Frost clan healer joined the two as well. Casper and Anna staying with the Queen while she rested.

"All right tell me you two felt something wrong with your magic when Hans was around too." Adam hissed clutching his satchel holding Belle's cloak. The clan healer nodded a grim look about her face.

"Yes, when I went to check the Queen my magic should have eased her pain and slowed the poison's corruption of her body, but it was as if my magic…"

"Wouldn't work." Elsa finished for her the blonde was looking down at her hands cursing herself. She could have ended the situation with the flick of her wrist, but as soon as she entered that throne room she could hear a low humming noise. Then it was as if Elsa's powers refused to bend to her will to Elsa's horror making her powerless as Hans taunted them.

"The same happened to you Adam?" Elsa turned to the tall man who was still holding onto his satchel like a life line.

"Yes, I didn't notice it at first until that bastard brought Belle up. Elsa, the beast would have taken control no matter what if it could have with the way Hans was talking. Something was stopping it and it wasn't me. What about your powers?" A frown graced Elsa's face looking back down at her still bandaged hands.

"I don't know I heard a humming noise while we were there, and it was like my powers just didn't want to work. I could feel my heart racing but not once did my powers react to my fear and start freezing the room. Did either of you hear the humming noise?" Adam appeared to think back for a moment before answering the clan healer however nodded.

"Yes, clan leader I heard it I thought nothing of it I just thought it was my ears playing tricks on me."

"I might of heard it I can't be sure I was too caught up trying to keep the beast in check till I realized I didn't need to." Elsa racked her brain for any way the Southern Isles could do something like stop them from using their powers.

"What are you talking about, none of you could use your magic?" Elsa jumped turning around to find her fiancé at the entrance of the living area tears pricking her eyes. Elsa crossed the room in a few quick steps making her way over to Anna wrapping her arms around the redhead as soon as she was within reach.

Anna bit her lip holding back her tears her mother was alive still severely ill, but alive and she was going to recover at least Anna hope.

"I'm sorry Anna." The Princess heard Elsa mumble into her hair pulling away she looked to Elsa who like her she was trying to remain strong for the other holding back the fear and pain of almost losing their mother.

"What are you apologizing for it was _Hans _who did this not you." Elsa averted her eyes from Anna shame coating her face.

"I don't know how Hans did it, but he had some way to disrupt our magic if I could have gotten that antidote and stopped him, but…" Anna held up a finger to Elsa's lips stopping her spiral into guilt.

"Elsa all of this was Hans fault you just said Hans did something to mess with your magic, and if I heard right earlier both Adam's and the healer's magic was messed up too. Don't blame yourself please Mama is going to be okay." Elsa sighed resting her forehead against Anna's.

"Anna, you know how deadly that cobra's venom is, even if Mama got the antidote she may never fully be herself again." Tears began to prick Anna's eyes again a wave a guilt shot through Elsa knowing she brought it on.

"I know she'll never be one hundred percent again, but at least she's alive." Ever the hopeful one Anna spoke before giving a glance to Adam and the healer who stood awkwardly not wanting to interrupt the two.

"We can all talk about why your magic wasn't working later right now Papa needs us." Elsa nodded in agreement a brief feeling of shame hitting her for leaving so soon she gave a nod to Adam who left. The clan healer asked if she could have a moment to talk with the King alone about his wife's condition before departing to begin brewing some potions to help heal the Queen as well as inform the clan what has happened.

Anna wanted to protest that however thought that maybe it be best if her father have a moment alone to process what has happened on his own before the two went in to provide comfort to each other. Giving the healer permission Elsa and Anna took a seat on the sofa holding each other close. Trying to draw what comfort they could from each other.

* * *

"You're going to be okay Alex." Casper whispered almost like a prayer tucking a stray hair that had fallen in Alexandra's slumbering face. Once she drank the antidote her condition began to improve only slightly, however. Alexandra's face was still deathly pale sweat covering most of her face as she struggled to breathe. Casper had relieved her of the heavy royal dress she was wearing before and had dressed her in a simple night gown to make her more comfortable even if it was futile as the Queen still appeared in pain.

Casper gave a shaky kiss on her brow his nerves still frazzled. He nearly lost Alex his love, his Queen that monster Hans nearly took what Casper cared about above all else except his daughter and Elsa who might as well be his daughter. Alexandra whimpered in her sleep as if sensing Capser's rage he immediately hung his head kissing her hand that he held gently in his.

"I'm sorry Alex I should have took the boy as more of a threat even after he killed Jon. I believed him just a boy lusting for power, and you paid the price I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Casper words caught in his throat trying to keep from breaking down and sobbing. He had to remain strong for Arendelle, his daughters, and most importantly his Queen.

"Your majesty, if you would allow I'd like to check on the Queen once more before I go to making the proper medicines for her." The Frost clan healer's voice grabbed the King's attention. Casper nodded numbly not trusting his voice at the moment not to break again.

The healer bowed beginning her work checking over the Queen. Casper said nothing but watched the woman intently something in him snapping any trust he had towards anyone who came close enough to his love to harm her. At one point the healer gently opened the Queen's eyelids checking over the woman's eyes. Casper clasped his wife's hand tightly as he saw the healer grimly frown conjuring her magic over Alexandra's face after she let her magic dissipate her frown deepened.

"Your majesty you are aware of the effects the black-tailed cobra venom does to the body correct?" Casper nodded again he was all too aware of the damage venom did. It was one of the first things he was taught when his father was preparing him to become King. His father drilled the damage various poisons could do to the victim so that Casper would be more mindful of any food or drink he had. Apparently he learnt nothing from the previous King.

"Then you are aware that it is almost certain all victims go blind from damage done by the poison." A shuddered ran through the King clutching Alexandra's hand his own shaking. The healer took his silence as permission to continue.

"I've examined the Queen your majesty and…I'm sorry perhaps if we caught the poison sooner my magic might have been able to repair most of the damage, but I can't be sure the extent of it, it is certain though that her grace will never be able to see properly again." It took all of Casper's control not to lash out against the healer in his anger and grief. His anger was not for the healer it was for a dead man as far as Casper was concerned. Hans and every single person involved with the poisoning of his wife were going to pay.

"Thank you, is there anything else?" Casper's voice was forced still holding in all the emotions he felt not willing to break down in front of a stranger.

"Her grace should stay feverish for a while longer perhaps for the rest of the week depending how well her body takes to the antidote. I recommend that until she wakes up and is aware of her situation you keep someone her grace is familiar with around so that she does not wake alone. If she has gone completely blind it is an…unnerving experience that would do no good if she panics." Casper nodded before giving the healer permission to leave only when the Frost clanswoman was gone did Casper let himself cry. Tears ran down his face as he sat slumped in his chair sitting next to bedridden Alexandra.

Not a second after the clanswoman left that Elsa and Anna came in rushing to his side upon seeing the King on the brink of sobbing.

"The poison…it…it…she's not going to be able to see…that bastard is going to pay." Casper croaked out his final words coming out full of malice sending a chill down Anna's spine never hearing her father speak in such a hateful way before. Anna took one of her father's hands holding it in both of hers trying to give comfort to the man.

"It's going to be okay Papa, Mama may go blind, but she's alive we didn't lose her." Anna tried to soothe even though the words tasted sour in her mouth. Her mother was never going to be able to see again Anna wanted so badly to break down and sob, but she couldn't her father was sobbing himself, and Elsa blamed herself for not being able to get the antidote from Hans. Anna had to hold her family together.

"I shouldn't have ever let that man come here first he and Weselton kill Jon and now…dammit." The King berated himself this time Elsa tried to comfort the man wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"You couldn't have predicted this Hans came claiming to come under peace he lied and cheated us all." Casper went silent for a moment just watching the rise and fall of Alexandra's chest as she breathed.

Taking a deep breath Casper sighed releasing both hands he held so that he could pull both younger girls into his embrace. Holding his daughter and woman who might as well be his other daughter Casper was able to stop the tears from falling finding comfort from the two he cherished just as much as Alexandra.

"We're going to be okay." The King mumbled hoping his words to be true. Letting go of his children Casper rose from his seat leaning over to kiss Alexandra before turning back to his daughters.

"All right I need to call the lords and council together, Anna dear can you sit with your mother until I can decide who I can trust to stay with her. Hans couldn't have put that poison in Alex's drink himself, and until I find out which servant betrayed us I'm not trusting anyone except you two around her. Elsa come with me." Casper walked briskly out of the room his face set with a new goal. Before Elsa left with him she pulled Anna into a quick but loving kiss.

"We'll talk later I'll be back." Anna nodded though she wished to be apart of the meeting of the council and lords so she could help prepare for the war. The princess didn't want to leave her mother on the off chance she did wake up alone, and she understood that there was a traitor lurking within their staff one that was willing to poison and kill Jon Frost but also poison the Queen.

Elsa hurried to catch up to the King who was talking quickly through the castle halls.

"I heard you, Adam, and the healer you believe the Southern Isles has found a way to somehow stop you from using your magic?" Casper didn't look at Elsa the expression on his face was unreadable.

"Yes, I don't know how he does it, but maybe one of the other clans have an idea. Now that it's officially war and it's clear Arendelle is in this with us the clans will be eager to join us now."

"Good once they're here we'll have a war summit. You said though that one of the other clans might have an idea what Hans did surely you have a theory of your own?" Elsa bit her lip a hand going to run through her blonde locks.

"The clans have no written history most of it is just told through stories over a fire when we camp. I remember the clan priest telling us once that long ago before the exodus that Weselton or at least the people who would one day form Weselton had a way to control and limit our magic."

"Do these stories say how they did it?"

"No, I can say there is some truth to them there are many stories that we know are true, stories of battles that specifically say they were won even though no magic was used by the magic users. The only reason that I can come up with why our ancestors wouldn't use magic in a fight would be because they couldn't. Especially if they were battles fought over our rights." Casper seemed to process this information the calculating look Casper had when thinking something important over came to his face.

"Arendelle has tales that say magical beings once had a grand city where they lived in harmony. Until a greedy man jealous of their power built a great device that through a great cost allowed him to lock away their magic believing if he couldn't have magic then neither could they. It's supposed to be just a child's story to teach children what selfish jealousy brings."

"Yes, I remember you telling Anna and me this story in the end the cost that the device needed was to high and it destroyed the man. I always found it strange the story never mentioned what the device needed that the cost was too high." Elsa remembered fondly her and Anna sitting on Casper's lap as he told them stories to get them to go to bed.

"Maybe our stories aren't as made up as we believe its too coincidental that both your stories and Arendelle's mention something about one being able to stop magic users from using their magic." Casper scratched his chin in thought.

"It's still quite a far stretched coincidence there may be some truth in them, but they are still just stories with only vague ties to the real world. We need proof until then we are just going to have to be cautious keep our warriors mixed in with Arendelle's army." Elsa looked down at her hands thinking about it fear shot through the blonde. To imagine the Southern Isles with a device that could stop her and her clansmen from using their magic they would be slaughtered.

"No wonder clans have been disappearing without a trace if the Southern Isles stopped them from using their magic. The clans no doubt wouldn't see that coming. Then it would be a simple task of wiping the clan off the map, or capturing them all." Those clans never stood a chance if that was the case Elsa mused.

"Well, you'll be prepared for it now. Hans was foolish to reveal the Southern Isles trump card, clearly they believe they can't be touched with this device. That will be their downfall." A dark look over took the Kings face Elsa almost felt sorry for the Southern Isles they made a great mistake harming Alexandra. Perhaps if they didn't Casper would be more merciful, but they did and the look of absolute hatred that took over the Kings face made it clear no one from the Southern Isles would be spared his wrath. Elsa just hoped Casper's rage wouldn't be his downfall like arrogance would be the Isles.

Eventually the two made it the throne room Casper ordering the council and lords to report there now. Elsa told Casper she needed to head back to the clan explain what has happened to not only her clan but all clans. Now that Arendelle made it clear they stood with the clans the others would no doubt come to their aid. The King agreed allowing her to leave before she left the throne room though Casper spoke.

"Anna is right you know neither one of us could stop what happened. Hans got the jump on us and managed to play us both for fools. We have to put our guilt aside at least for now our people and family need us to be at our best." Casper placed a fatherly kiss on Els's forehead before she left letting his words sink in.

Casper didn't have long to dwell on it though as his council and lords wasted no time getting here. The council already knew the situation since they were there for it the lords however needed to be caught up on the situation. Casper sat on his throne as his council and lords got settled.

"Your majesty, is it true rumors are spreading like wildfire the Queen has truly been poisoned?" Queen Alexandra was beloved by her people the thought of someone trying to kill her was unheard of. And although Casper hated himself for admitting it her poisoning would work in their favor spurring the citizens of Arendelle into action making them more open to going to war.

"Yes, Prince Hans must have bribed either one of the castle staff or guards to put the poison in Queen Alexandra's drink." There was an anger mumbling growing among the group of lords rage at the traitor who would dare harm their Queen.

"Is the Queen going to be all right?" A young looking lord who must have grown up under the rule of Casper and Alexandra asked. Casper paused before answering the pain of the truth still fresh. Most would lie to keep up appearances as a strong ruler without flaw. That wasn't Casper and Alexandra they were always completely honest with their people even when it showed the King and Queen's fault as normal human beings.

"The Queen…will heal however it was the venom of a black-tailed Corona cobra used, and if her vision isn't completely gone the poison has caused significant damage to her eyesight." Another rage filled rumble came for the lords.

"Is it true as well your majesty we are at war with the Southern Isles then?" Casper's features hardened the broken man who's wife was just poisoned was gone. Leaving the wrathful King of Arendelle to take command.

"Arendelle is going to war which is why I've called you all here we need every solider, every ship, and more ready within the next week." No one questioned the tall order Arendelle's army would gather ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"Your majesty what of the Frost and Rose clan?"

"We have their full support and currently Elsa and Adam are trying to rally the other clans either way we will be having a war summit with or without the other clans." The councilors all nodded their heads in agreement already making plans for the summit.

"Your grace what do you wish to do about the traitor within your staff?" Casper folded his hands in front of him leaning forward to address his subjects.

"I want every servant, guard, and cook who had the chance to be near the Queen's food enough that they could drop the poison in it. I want them gathered and roll out who it could or couldn't be once you have the prime suspects I want them brought to me. Do not harass them though I will not have the innocent punished for something they did not do." The King took one last glance at his council and lords before standing from his throne.

"That is all, I expect progress by tomorrow the Southern Isles have the edge for the moment, but they will learn the force they have reckoned with by the time we're done with them."

* * *

Anna frowned placing a new cool wash cloth on her mother's forehead. The Frost clan healer had said it would be a while before her mother's fever broke. She had said it was normal since her mother's body was still fighting off the poison's effects. It certainly didn't make Anna feel any better though seeing her mother weakly shiver in bed pale face covered in sweat. Anna had to keep saying to herself her mother would be okay each time a weak moan of pain would come from the sick woman.

Luckily it was easy to lose herself in thought with everything that has happened. War was foreign to Anna the last war Arendelle was in was a short one when the Southern Isles thought they could take Corona, and Arendelle would do nothing about it. Anna had been told it was after the end of that war that Alexandra was betrothed to Casper as a symbol for how close a friend Arendelle and Corona considered one another.

An incoherent mumble came from Alexandra Anna jumped in her seat praying her mother would show some sigh of waking. She didn't. Alexandra merely squirmed in her sleep clearly uncomfortable. Anna let out a sigh losing hope of her mother waking rather quickly.

Hearing a light knock at the door a small smile came to her lips. The only other person allowed near the Queen at the moment were the Frost clan healer and the royal family, and since Anna doubted that her father would knock to get into his own room, and the Frost clan healer could not be back yet that left one person.

"Come in Elsa." Like Anna knew the blonde appeared quietly opening the door crossing the room to get to Anna.

"Hello my love, I have to go talk to the clan but I didn't want to leave without talking to you first." Elsa greeted bending down to place a kiss on Anna's lips. No blush came to Anna's face at the term of endearment though the princess was becoming used to it and welcomed the gesture.

"How's Mama?" Anna frowned giving a glance to her mother who's breath came out short and shallow as she suffered through her illness.

"No better than when you left, it's early though the poison is still in her body once the antidote clears it all up she should start to improve more." Sometimes it was very useful that Casper had Anna's tutor's give her several lessons on common poisons just in case.

"Are your hands feeling any better?" Anna asked offhandedly as she took one of Elsa's still bandaged hands in her own.

"Yes, the healer said the bandages should be able to come off soon." An airy silence overtook the two Anna not knowing how to say what she wanted to ask the blonde.

"Elsa?…" Elsa looked at Anna seeing her unsure look she took a seat across from Anna on the bed as it was more than large enough to accommodate her. She waited patiently for Anna to say what she wanted to say.

"You've gotten into fights with the Southern Isles before right, being in the clan and all?" The blonde nodded as Anna shifted in her seat.

"Quite a few the Southern Isles and Weselton hate us they usually only attack scouting parties though .There are far to many in the clan for an all out attack on the clan. Unless they want to commit a full military assault on us." Anna looked uncomfortable again biting her lip.

"What's it like, being in a battle I mean?" The clan leader frowned taking Anna's hands in hers Elsa spoke honestly.

"It was frightening at first things blur when you're fighting where losing means death. There's just you and the people trying to kill you nothing else really matters. It took me awhile before I got used to that sometimes I still half expected to hear a trainer yell enough till I realized that if I didn't do something I'd get myself killed." Anna bit her lip again Elsa's answer not giving the princess the solace she needed.

"Anna, no battle was pretty, but do you want to know how I got through it all?" Elsa cupped Anna's cheek in her hand.

"I had the people beside me to count on we aren't going in this alone, and that is why the Southern Isles and Weselton are going to lose this war. They're only allies because no else will they'll cut each other throat if it meant getting what they want." Anna smiled leaning into Elsa's hand then she began to giggle that soon turned into full out laughter. Elsa gave the redhead a confused look.

"Sorry, it's just that you always know how to cheer me up and sound amazingly romantic at the same time. I'm kind of jealous to be honest." Elsa's free hand went to cover her mouth as she attempted to contain her own laughter.

"You can be romantic too." Elsa said in between her laughter.

Ya? When?" Elsa appeared to be thinking for a long time then Anna caught the mischievous look as Elsa made it look as if she couldn't think of anything. Anna landed a playful punch on Elsa's shoulder only to hurt her hand on the hard metal shoulder armor. Elsa burst into laughter making Anna stick her tongue out at her shaking her hand to get the pain to fade away.

When they both settled down the two realized that they couldn't hear the raspy breath of their ill mother. Both heads snapped towards the slumbering Queen their spirits lifting upon seeing Alexandra. It was as if the more happy atmosphere had affected the woman. Alexandra was resting peacefully her breath coming out much easier a little bit of color had returned to the Queen's face. The two smiled at the sight it wasn't much and the state of Alexandra's vision still lingered, but it was a start a small light in all the darkness that had come upon them.

* * *

Belle didn't know how long it had been days maybe weeks could be even months the days blurred together when one was locked in a cell for an extended period of time. It all started when the young woman went to investigate an abandon library close to where her clan was passing by. Never one to pass up knowledge Belle had jumped at the chance to see the books that could be left at such a place.

She should have listened to Adam though and took at least one of the clan's warriors with her. It was like they were waiting for her as soon as she was at the library they sprung at her. It wasn't till later that Belle found them to be men from the Southern Isles remembering the details of their uniforms and weapons. They attacked her managing to overwhelm her in numbers knocking Belle out, and the next thing Belle knew she was a prisoner in a dark windowless steel cell.

At first Belle had panicked trying to summon her magic, but to her horror it would not heed her calls nothing happened no matter what Belle tried. It was then Belle noticed the noises at first it was a low humming sound. Only mildly irritating as Belle tired to figure out what to do.

It got louder though and louder Belle would try and cover her ears to block out the noise but it only got louder. Belle had taken to reciting books she read to keep herself sane, but it only got worse it started out as whispers barely noticeable.

_"__Help__…"_

_ "__It hurts__…"_

_ "__Stop__…"_

They all sounded like different people Belle tried to shake it off the voices still quiet. Belle knew she was losing her sanity in this dark cell the young woman didn't even remember when she ate or drank or even slept. All that there was were the voices that just got louder angrier.

"_LISTEN!__"_

_ "__FOOLS THEY DO NOT KNOW!__"_

_ "__DARK__…__BLOOD__…__EVIL!__"_

The rage filled shoutings were easier to deal with than the horrid screams of people who sounded like they were being tortured.

"_WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!__"_

_ "__IT HURTS MAKE IT STOP!__"_

Belle could do nothing but curl up in on herself covering her ears trying to block the voices out. She called out she didn't know how many times for help for Adam for anyone she didn't even care if it was someone who was holding her prisoner. As long as it was somebody.

No one ever came though Belle was alone in the dark with nothing but the voices she didn't know were real or not.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Kings eye's bore into the few faces kneeling before him nothing but pure anger painted the King's face. Casper's orders from the previous meeting were carried out, and in around two days' time six servants were gathered in the throne room. Waiting to be judge by their King. Eyes scanning the six before him Casper saw the normal everyday cooks and servants that have served him loyally until now. The only one that stood out was the small serving boy no older than eight or nine who kneeled like the rest shaking like a leaf in fear.

"You all know why you've been brought here. One of you has betrayed your country, your people, and your Queen I will give you one chance to step forward now, and proclaim your guilt only then I might consider making your punishment less painful." The servants winced at the rage filled tone of the King. Casper briefly felt bad for the young serving boy who now had tears in his eyes.

"Well, will you not step forward!" None of the servants appeared to even think of moving. The sniffling of the serving boy caught Casper's attention currently Kai stood next to the King at his throne as he had helped pick out the most likely suspects being the only servant besides Gerda the King trusted at the moment.

Casper leaned over to whisper to Kai.

"Kai why is that boy here do you really believe a child poisoned Alex?" Kai frowned shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry your majesty you said you wanted all suspects and Olaf is the Queen's serving boy he's the one who always brings her grace's tea to her. I know though it is unlikely that Olaf did anything Alexandra took him and his brother in herself after their family perished in an avalanche." Now Casper remembered the dusty brown hair boy. It was around a year or two ago when Alexandra brought the two home to work at the castle since they lost their family. Olaf was so kind hearted he did well serving people food and drinks even though he could be a bit clumsy at times. His older brother Marshall was extremely talented boy with the cooks singing praises about his cooking skills. Though Casper remembered hearing that Marshall had taken ill weeks before with little hope of recovery only recently did Casper hear that Marshall had begun recovering from his illness.

Shaking his head Casper as King he knew he should be suspicious of Olaf since Olaf had the most time alone with Alexandra's meals, but the man Casper was he found it hard believe the sweet boy who often asked staff members for hugs and even the monarchs themselves had anything to do with the poisoning of his wife.

"Last chance confess your guilt it will make it easier on everyone here." The Kings's cold demanding voice sent chills through everyone in the room. Olaf was out right crying out by now Casper was getting ready to have Kai take the poor boy away. When Olaf yelled out broken sobs following.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't know!" Casper's blood went cold the servants kneeling next to Olaf all went wide eyed.

"Olaf…you poisoned Alexandra?" Olaf nodded furiously hiding his face trying to disappear from view as he sobbed.

"Everyone else leave us now." Casper commanded everyone in the room bolted out except for Kai. Even the guards left leaving just Casper, Olaf, and Kai.

"I didn't mean it he said that if I let him put a special sweetener in the Queen's tea he would give medicine to Marshall to cure him." Olaf cried visibly shaking all alone on the throne room floor.

"He? Who is he Olaf was it Prince Hans?" Casper stood from his throne rage boiling thinking of the Prince.

"I…I think so the one with sideburns and yelled at me when I tried to give him some chocolate the cooks made." The King swore to himself Hans played yet another person a fool. Feeling his heart clench Casper knew he could not blame Olaf he wanted so badly to watch the servant who betrayed Arendelle to suffer. Now to find out it was just a little boy bribed and tricked to do Hans bidding Casper couldn't do it. He couldn't let Olaf pay for Hans crimes.

Making his way over to the small boy Casper knelt down to Olaf's level opening his arms to the young boy. Seeing the gesture Olaf nearly leaped into the Kings arms holding tightly to the fine fabric of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Sobs racked Olaf's small frame as he apologized over and over again.

"Shhhhhhsssh Olaf, I know you didn't mean it was Hans who poisoned Alexandra not you. No more crying okay?" Casper soothed running a hand through the boy's dark brown hair. The King and Queen had always had a soft spot for children especially the ones that lived and grew up with the staff eventually becoming long time staff members themselves. Many of the younger staff saw the King and Queen as second parents which was good as it left the large majority of the staff extremely loyal to the royal family.

"Is…is the Queen going to be all right? I heard the other staff say she wasn't going to see anything anymore?" Olaf sniffled carefully looking up at Casper as if still fearful of the wrathful King that was ready to tear into the possible traitors before him. Casper sighed if he told the truth it would no doubt hurt Olaf to no end knowing he was partially responsible for Alexandra's condition. Though soon there would be no hiding it from anyone and Casper rather have the young boy hear it from his lips than someone else.

"…No not entirely Olaf the Queen is very sick because of the poison, and what you heard is true. Alexandra will never be able to see like you or me ever again." Saying it aloud tasted sour on Casper's lips still trying to accept the grim truth himself.

"You mean she really is going to be blind?" The King saw the torn apart look in Olaf's eyes no doubt guilt was ripping into the young boy.

"Yes, we don't know the extent of it yet if she'll be able to see anything. There's still a small chance she'll at the very least be able to see a little, just everything will be extremely blurry. The healer says there is only a small chance if any of that being the case." The young boy cringed tears welling in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Save your apologizes for Alexandra when she is well enough to receive them." Casper stopped the boy before he could go off saying sorry to him a million times. When it was Alexandra who suffered not the King.

"I will! I promise I will! I won't stop being sorry for the rest of my life! Please your majesty can I keep serving the Queen? If she can't see I want to help her I promise I'll never let anything happen to her again! I'll check all her food myself if that's what it's takes, and Marshall's really good with a sword he'll help too! We'll protect the Queen!" A small warmth spread through Casper's heart at Olaf's determined look. Though Casper's protective instincts were still on overdrive when it came to his wife. When he thought on the idea, it would be a good idea for Alexandra to have someone to always be around to help, and knowing Olaf he would not judge her if she was completely blind. Casper knew Alexandra and he knew though she might not be able to see them she would be able to feel the pitying looks, and that was the last thing Alexandra would want.

"All right Olaf but you must swear on your honor and life that you will do everything in your power to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. I know you didn't know what Hans was doing to the Queen, but you did play a major hand in what happened. You are going to beg forgiveness when she wakes, and afterwords you will help be her eyes when I, Elsa, or Anna can't. Can you swear you'll do this until the Gods deem you forgiven for your crime?" Casper spoke sternly bordering his King like commanding voice.

"I will! I swear your majesty with all my heart nothing will ever hurt the Queen as long as I'm around." Casper knew there was no way this young boy could protect his beloved Queen from everything, but with maybe a guard or three plus Olaf the King felt his wife would be just that much more safer.

* * *

The Frost and Rose clan's camps were certainly a sight to see Anna thought making her way through the mess of tents, people, and animals. It was enough to make one wonder how they moved as well as they did with so many people and so much to carry. Anna found it hard to traverse the mass that was the clan camps trying to find her way to where Elsa was.

With the war started Elsa had begun spending more time down at the camps coordinating her people as well as Adam his. Along with calling new clans to join the battle from what Elsa had mentioned most clans were at least sending someone to represent their clan. Even though she was extremely busy with the clan preparing for the war summit the blonde always managed to at least spend a few hours with Anna whenever she could.

Though today was different Elsa had told Anna she was going to talk with the clan priests both the Frost and Rose clan's. The priest being the oldest of the clans knew the most of the clans' history, so Elsa had high hopes that maybe they could shed more light on the mysterious device that the Southern Isles must have to stop the clans from using their magic.

Elsa said Anna didn't have to join her, but Anna wanted to Elsa always took too much of the burden for herself. In Anna's mind two people trying to figure out this mystery was better than one. Which is what brought Anna out to the clan camp today Elsa had one last minute meeting to hold with her advisors before going to visit the priests. Since Anna had never really explored or interacted with any of the other clan member other than Elsa and Adam, Anna jumped at the chance to explore the clan a little while she waited for Elsa to finish speaking with her advisors. Besides the clan seemed overjoyed to see the Princess their clan leader was going to marry.

"A little ways away from the castle aren't you Princess?" The low voice of Adam rumbled appearing behind Anna spinning around to meet the blue gazed clan leader Anna gave a small smile.

"Hey Adam I would have thought you'd be really busy like Elsa?" A small grin came to the tall man's face.

"Quoting Elsa herself I tend to make rash decisions, so I've been booted from most political talk. Suits me fine though Elsa and Belle were always better at the political peace talks when the fighting really gets started that's when I'll be taking the lead." The clan leader's face seemed to grow darker thinking of his lost wife. He seemed to brush it off quickly though taking the lead to get away from that topic.

"Enough about that though! Elsa tells me she was just starting to teach you how to sword fight."

"Oh yah we haven't been able to practice at all lately though because of everything that's happened." Anna answered glumly when Elsa was teaching her how to fight the young princess enjoyed it for once feeling like she might be able to defend her family if something were to happen. Well something did happen and even if Anna knew how to fight she wouldn't have been able to prevent it, but still it was a comfort to the Princess to know that she might be able to defend her family.

Before Anna knew what was happening she felt herself being dragged by Adam's large hand.

"Well, if you're going to learn how to fight you better learn from a real swordsman!" Adam yelled laughing causing Anna to smile feeling as though who was the real swordsman was a common debate between the two clan leaders.

Adam brought Anna to a clearing in the camp where Anna saw several blacksmiths set up around a circular area clearly used for fighting. The clanging of metal hammers against steel as the smiths pounded their crafts into shape rang out into the air. Smoke from their fires filled the air leaving a dirty feel to the air around them.

"All right here we are! What sword do you think you'll prefer Princess?" Adam brought Anna to one of the smith's tent gesturing to the many weapons sitting around.

"You can just call me Anna you know, royal titles don't really matter to me." Anna gave the tall man a sparkling smile before going to look over the weapons.

"Pick any weapon you like once we figure out what one suits you I'm sure Elsa will have one commissioned for you before you can even say en garde, or if you find something you like here consider it yours." Looking over the mass amounts of weapons lying around Anna frowned she knew very little about weapons Anna had no idea what pick. Grabbing a random sword lying on the table lifting it up Anna felt the its heavy weight in her hands finding it to heavy for her liking she moved on to the next weapon.

Anna had sampled maybe six more swords before she came across, sitting wrapped up in a blue cloth was what looked like a short sword. Going over towards it Anna was about to reach out for it when the black smith who up until now was working on sharpening a long sword called out to her seeing Anna reaching for the covered blade.

"Careful with that one your highness we found that in some old catacombs in Germany it has magic in it that sword nearly froze my hand off when I tried cleaning it off." Adam turned his attention from the weapons he was browsing while waiting for Anna to give the blade covered in cloth a glance.

"I'd be careful too Anna, most enchantments on weapons get harder to control as time goes on, and that thing is probably ancient." Ignoring the warning Anna took the near bare pommel naked from the leather that must have worn away. Grabbing the faded blue cloth Anna dropped the fabric to the table revealing a blade of pure white under it. Though time had clearly taken a toll the only evidence was on the handle and the large amount of dirt and dust covering the blade. Grabbing the blue fabric off the table Anna wiped the grime away letting the blade's white steel shine in the light. Looking closely at the side of the blade engraved on the metal were words from a language Anna did not know.

"Heiligen Schneefall?" Anna tried to say the words but she probably butchered the pronunciation.

"A sword with a name?" Adam went over to the young princess looking over the sword in her hands.

"Sounds like German to me clan leader." The black smith pointed out. "Rare that an enchanted sword of that age would not blow up in your face. Must be fate then that you have it your highness." Getting a feel for the blade in her hand the blade seemed to let off a similar feeling to Elsa's sword. Anna could feel the magic coming from the sword unlike the blacksmith who said it nearly froze his hand the sword's magic had no ill will against Anna. The sword almost hummed with contentment letting its magic tingle Anna's fingertips.

"You don't feel your hand getting colder do you Elsa might get a bit crossed with me if I let an unstable sword freeze your hand off." Adam jested giving the sword a cautious look.

"It's all right it feels fine I think I'll use it." Anna stated gripping the sword's hilt Anna felt the sword's magic flow further into her hand as if excited to be of use again.

"Are you sure that sword is who knows how old its magic could go haywire at anytime?" Adam pressed it was one of the reasons clans burned their warriors with their swords. The enchantments within a sword were strange magic that many even magic users themselves didn't fully understand. As they aged the magic would lash out against the bearer of the weapon if it wasn't the original owner. It was rare to find an old magic user's weapon the Frost clan must have found an old burial sight from when the clans created special catacombs to place their dead in, or maybe even farther back to before there were any clans, and the Frost clan came across an old burial site for magic users.

"Don't worry it's kind of weird but I don't think anything bad is going to happen. Are we ready to start now or is the real swordsman afraid now that I've got a better sword than him." A deep laugh came from Adam as he walked out into the clearing meant for fighting. Drawing a two-handed sword from his back the metal dyed a deep green a red rose carved into the pommel Adam smirked.

"That toothpick better than my sword? That Princess is hilarious."

* * *

After Anna couldn't tell how long of Adam drilling her through basic combat. Anna's body ached demanding rest not used to the strain of fighting. Heiligen Schneefall seemed to serve Anna well though it was light, but Adam admitted that he was expecting the pure white metal to shatter after a few strikes from his blade. It didn't though the blade proving its durability its magic seemed to spike every time Anna managed to deflect a hit.

The sword's magic was foreign to Anna at first the only magic Anna ever was around really was Elsa's. The cold tingling feeling Anna felt from Heiligen Schneefall made Anna wonder if this was what all magic felt like. A presence you could feel with every fiber in your body, but couldn't touch Anna imagined if she was a magic user she would be able to access the magic within the sword. She wasn't though so Anna was content with the magic staying locked in the sword only leaking out to feel the Princess wielding it.

Anna had to admit Adam was a good swordsman his style was a lot different from Elsa's though. While Elsa gracefully moved around the battle field as if she was dancing avoiding hits till the time came to strike. Adam was much more animal like focusing almost entirely on offense.

Anna was probably lucky after Adam had got an idea where Anna was in the form of how high her skill was. He switched his own sword out for a mostly harmless wooden one. By mostly harmless whenever Adam landed a hit which happened a lot Anna would hold in a yelp from pain from the hardened wood.

She was learning and making progress though. By the time they had to take a break Anna collapsing on the ground sweaty panting resting on the hard ground. Anna was able to block most direct hits she still struggled with parrying out of the way.

Closing her eyes taking large gulps of air to recover from the training Anna heard soft laughter and the sound of boots crunching in the dirt. Anna opened her eyes to see her fiancé standing above a humor filled smile on her face.

"Hey Elsa," Anna breathed out closing her eyes again.

"The little princess is tired out from fighting have to admit though she's a ball of fire in the ring she'll make a fine swordsman." Anna heard Adam chuckle as he explained her state to Elsa.

"Are you all right?" Elsa had knelt down next to Anna pushing her sweaty bangs away from her face. Opening her eyes again Anna smiled.

"Never better just…help me up." Elsa giggled lifting the redhead into a sitting up position.

"Urgh I feel like I was run over by a horse repeatedly." The princess groaned trying to relax her sore muscles.

"I'd bet you've been at it for about five hours."

"What! Five hours what about the priests shouldn't we not keep them waiting." Anna tried to hurriedly get up only to be push back down by Elsa.

"It's all right they came to me right after I was done with my meeting before I could come and get you. They didn't know anything we already knew just some stories that point to there at one point being some device that could either control or block our magic, but the way to power it was to much leading to the device's demise." Elsa explained standing holding out her hands so Anna could stand as well.

"Well, that sure is useful to us." Adam commented bitterly his eagerness to find Belle showing up again.

"At least we can safely assume that the Southern Isles and Weselton some how have found out how to make this device from the stories." The blonde said as her and Anna went to sit down in the grass outside the fighting area.

"How is that good it just means that we are at serious disadvantage now." Anger was in Adam's voice he gripped the satchel on his belt.

"Actually if the Isles and Weselton are using the same device from the stories if I remember correctly, and I do the man using the device at least in Arendelle's version died because the cost was to high to use the device. All we would really have to do is wait for whatever they're doing to power this device to catch up with them. Then we win." Anna said remembering the old tale they were told as children. Back then however it was only story meant to teach kids about greed now they had to look at the small bits of truth in it.

"If it's true about the cost being to high to use it." Still pessimistic Adam frowned.

"No, Anna's right a device that can control a magic user's magic wouldn't just fade out without reason, and since that's the only reason we have to go on for now that's what we'll have to assume." Elsa looked grim for a moment thinking of the horror this device could bring.

Before anyone could continue on the grim topic Elsa noticed the sword Anna had.

"What's this?" Elsa questioned pointing towards the pure white blade.

"Heiligen Schneefall the blacksmith had it, and I decided it would make a good sword for me." Anna grinned lifting the sword up to show Elsa.

"Your blacksmith said you guys found it in some old catacombs." Adam said pointing out the blacksmith that had it. Elsa appeared to be trying to recall the catacombs before it came to her.

"Oh right back in Germany we found a series of tunnels leading into those catacombs. Jon thought there might have been a city above them at one time, but there was no way to tell." Anna listened intently always inthralled by Elsa's stories of her travels.

"Do you know what its name means?" The princess asked figuring Elsa might know enough German to translate the sword's name.

"Heiligen Schneefall? I believe it means Holy Snowfall."

* * *

_A.N. not as happy with this chapter it's mostly build up only maybe a chapter or two more before we really start getting into the war so prepare yourselves _

_also I just couldn't keep Olaf out of this story I love that little snowman though he's not a snowman here but he will be appearing more once the Queen wakes up_

_and final side note I am not German so if Heliligen Schneefall doesn't mean Holy Snowfall my bad I used Google translate it will come in to play though later so for now you'll have to bear any butchered german wordsXD_

_all right well that's it my lovely readers see you next chapter reviews are loved^^_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anna could see the fires from the approaching clans from the window as the newest arrivals joined the Frost and Rose clans in their camps around the city. There were only three clans joining them at Arendelle during the summit, but maybe a dozen more had sent someone to represent their clan. Anna couldn't help but be amazed at the speed things were moving along at this rate they would be ready to strike back against the Isles within weeks.

Sighing Anna shifted her gaze from the window to her still sleeping mother. Alexandra even though her fever broke earlier that morning the Queen still has not awoken from her poison induced sleep. Anna at least took comfort in that her mother appeared to be sleeping more peacefully as of late.

Alexandra's face had reclaimed some of its previous color no longer looking as if she was already a corpse. Her skin no longer felt like it was afire from the fever. The Queen breathed much easier now. The only thing that may allude to her sick state is the weight lost due to being asleep and not being able eat.

Taking her place in the chair beside her mother Anna gently brushed some of her hair out of the older woman's face frowning.

"Come on, Mama don't you think it's time for you to wake up now." Anna probed gently taking her mother's hand just as much for her own comfort as the Queen's.

"Papa's a wreck without you he tries not to let it show, but he won't sleep and barely ever eats. He's focusing on preparing for the war I know, but it won't be much use if he let's himself go like this so you need to wake up, and set him straight." No response the Queen merely lay silent. Perhaps it was for the best though Anna mused once she would wake they would know just how badly her vision has suffered from the poison.

"Still not awake?" Anna's head jerk to see Elsa entering the bedroom in her usual attire she glided the distanced between them and greeted Anna with a sweet kiss.

As soon as their lips parted Anna frowned.

"Yes, a part of me wants her to wake up so badly, but the other knows what waking up for her will mean." The Queen's impending blindness weighed heavy on the royal family. None of them were sure how the woman was going to react to it.

Wrapping her arm around Anna Elsa gave the woman a loving kiss on the crown of her head.

"I understand, I've meant people who were born blind before most are fine dealing with the hand the world dealt them, but to lose it I don't know how someone would be able to deal with it." Elsa tightened her grip on Anna having slide onto the chair Anna was sitting on the Princess having made room though still partially sitting on the clan leader. Not that she minded though.

A silence came to the two both merely holding onto each other watching the Queen as if she would wake at any second.

"Papa wants to hold the summit tomorrow." Elsa broke the silence wrapping her arms around Anna's waist holding her close.

"I wish he would take a break for a few hours, and at least to get a few hours of rest."

"I'm surprised you haven't already forced him to, you can be very convincing Miss feisty pants." The blonde teased lightly.

"Very funny well Miss feisty pants came from Mr feisty pants Mama was really the only one who could ever get Papa to slow down and rest." It was true between the King and Queen Alexandra was the calm collected one that always looked at things logically. Casper could remain calm when he needed to be, but his weakness was his family while most royal family had a fragile love due to being arranged. Casper loved his family more than anything Alexandra, Anna, and Elsa were the light of his life.

Before Elsa could come up with a retort the door to the bedroom cracked open a small boy came in carrying a vase full of an assortment of beautiful flowers.

"Hi Olaf." Anna greeted Casper had told both girls that Olaf would be allowed to care for the Queen even though he was partially the cause for her state. Neither held any resentment for the young boy he didn't know what he was getting into, and if there was any servant in the castle that care about the Queen as much as her family did it was Olaf and his brother.

"Oh hello your highness!" The boy gave a dramatic bow careful not to ruin his vase of flowers. "And you too clan leader!" Elsa smiled she never knew Olaf until Anna introduced her one day he seemed like a wonderful kind boy overall maybe a bit too excitable at times though.

"Olaf, I told you not to call me that it's just Anna to you and Marshall." Anna grinned as Olaf's eyes lit up. For awhile the young boy avoided the Princess like the plague afraid what she would think of his accidentally assist of the poisoning of the Queen. It ended quickly after Anna cornered the severing boy, and gave him the tightest hug she could telling him it was all right.

"Sorry Anna, I brought the Queen flowers they always make me feel better soooo here!" Olaf lifted the vase placing it on the nightstand next to the Queen both girls had to admit the flowers did leave a lovely aroma. Anna couldn't help but grin lavender her mother's favorite flower its scent filled the room. She remembered vaguely mentioning to Olaf once that the flower was her mother's favorite after showing him the many plants that were planted in the garden. Elsa seemed to pick up on this as well because she was grinning as well.

"I'm sure they'll help Olaf do you want to sit with us for a bit maybe with your flowers she'll wake up soon." Olaf broke into huge smile at the offer wasting no time climbing onto the chair with the girls. After a moment of everyone getting comfortable the three sat while Alexandra slept peacefully. Anna couldn't help but grin at the slightest of smiles on her mother's lips as she slept.

* * *

Taka though most called him Scar because of his scar marring his eye after a battle injury, he sighed bitterly as he was lead out of his cell. This didn't go as he planed at all. It was to be so simple betray his clan lead by his brother Mufasa to the Southern Isles, and in return he would gain control over the clan, and lead _his clan _against Arendelle and the others.

The Isles were supposed to jump at the opportunity to have a powerful clan such as his on their side. Instead they laughed at his offer taking him prisoner shoving him in a dark dank cell for who knows how long before now they finally decided to drag Scar out. Which the traitor was glad for as he kept hearing this loud humming that just wouldn't quit.

Scar was lead by his captors to a large circular atrium a large obelisk standing tall in the center of the room. The structure caused the dark haired man to raise an eyebrow he was expecting to be lead to the gallows or to an executioner. He didn't know why but the obelisk made his skin crawl it was pure black Scar not recognizing any metal that could make such a metal or maybe it was stone Scar couldn't tell. What was most disturbing about it were the blood red symbols covering the sides of the structure they seemed to glow with an unknown power.

The humming got louder Scar gritted his teeth while he was imprisoned he had soon found his magic didn't work. The logical man he was he didn't panic like most of his kind would though he wished he could gain control of of his magic, and tear away from his captors if only to just get away from that noise that persisted.

The guards dragged Scar to a circle in the ground carved in some red substance that Scar couldn't tell what it was. It was getting so hard to focus with the all the noise. They pushed him to his knees leaving him there. Scar wanted to move, but all he could do was cover his ears the noise was so loud.

He barely noticed as the markings on all sides of the obelisk and ground glowed bright the humming turning to angry desperate shouting.

_"FOOLS!"_

_ "HELP US!"_

_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUN!"_

_ "FOOLS ALL OF THEM IT SHALL BE THEIR END!"_

The world faded away as the rage filled shouts consumed Scar his last thoughts though he may have wished to have been some profound last thoughts of regret towards his brother and clan. All Scar could think of was for someone to stop the noise.

* * *

It was dark so dark was the first thing Alexandra realized as she slowly came to. The Queen would have panic if it wasn't for the soft sheets wrapped around her, and the smell of lavender in the air. She didn't understand the Queen opened her eyes only to be met with more darkness, this wasn't natural she saw no shapes no different shades of light.

"Mama," Anna, the Queen heard her daughter's voice through the darkness.

"A…Anna" Her throat felt rough and she coughed it was as if she hadn't used her voice in days.

"You're all right Mama," Elsa, Alexandra blinked her eyes trying to find her family in the darkness. She felt a soft hand take hers holding it tightly Alexandra assumed it was her daughter's.

"Anna, can…can you turn on a light it's very dark in here." A broken sob sounded the hand in the Queen's trembling.

"Mama, do you remember what happened you were poisoned remember?" Elsa's steady voice, though Alexandra noticed there was hesitation lining her voice. It was then it all came back to her Hans, the throne room, the bastard prince bribing her husband with the antidote that would save her life.

Alexandra didn't understand though what happened in the throne room was a blur she knew she had been poison, but she must be okay now. She still felt tired even though she imagined she has been asleep for a while. A sharp pain in her stomach from lack of food helped confirm that. How long has she been asleep Casper must be so worried.

The Queen blinked again bringing her free hand to rub her eye. When she pulled her hand away she held it in front of her face the Queen blinked again. She knew her hand was in front of her, but she saw nothing not even a fate outline of her hand. She heard another sob coming from none other than her daughter.

Her heart began to pick up beating rapidly against her chest.

"I…I can't see what, what's going on?" Alexandra tried to stay calm her breathing sped up she began to struggle to get up. She vaguely heard Anna and Elsa calling her trying to get her to calm down. It didn't register to the Queen though she might have even heard Olaf the serving boy she took in, but that didn't get through either. Her mind was racing as did her heart. Alexandra looked everywhere trying to find some form of light, color, anything in the endless darkness.

The Queen didn't notice Anna's hand was gone until new ones wrapped around her holding her in a tight embrace. The scent was familiar as was the soft fabric of their jacket.

"Alex I got you it's going to be all right love I got you." Casper's deep voice murmured keeping one hand around her back the other soothingly running through her hair. Alexandra tried to listen to him, but she couldn't _see _him the Queen continued to breath rapidly closing and reopening her eyes hoping to see her husband's familiar features.

"Cas, I…I can't…" Alexandra pulled away slightly finding her husband's face with her hands gently cupping his face. She should be looking right at him, but she saw nothing.

"Alex love, do you remember you were poisoned by Hans the poison it was venom from a black-tailed cobra…" Casper knew Alexandra was aware of the many poisons just as well as he was he left her to put it together in her head. The Queen's hands shook Casper pulled her against him again as a broken sob came from the once proud Queen.

The King held his Queen as she sobbed his own tears mingling with hers. It didn't take long before Elsa and Anna joined in holding their parents tightly never wanting to let go. Though the Queen's thoughts were far from it she didn't realize the pain her family felt to see her once bright teal eyes forever be clouded grey like a storm preventing her from seeing.

* * *

_A.N. Hope this is a good one its rather short but the Queen's awake now woooo well she's also blind who wants to go murder Hans in the most painful way possible! Haha_

_Anyway side note thank you to REDgoBLACK for correcting my german in the last chapter I will go back and fix it when I get a chance but thanks friend for telling me correct german like I said I don't speak german so my knowledge of it is limited to google translate and that one year in school when I took german I as a class_

_Okay well that's about it for this chapter I'm trying to get an update everyday this week so lets hope I get it done so see ya next chapter reviews are loved as always^^ _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Anna could hardly believe the variety of people now gathered in the council chambers now rearranged into a war room of sorts. Each clan that had received the call had gathered within the chambers waiting for discussions to begin. Every clan member or clan leader differed so greatly from the other clans it was amazing to see such a great variety of people. It was so different from the normal foreign diplomats that Anna was used to visiting the castle of course though these were special circumstances.

The circular table was clear of the King's normal advisors instead the clan leaders and clan diplomats took their seats around the round table. Casper himself sat in his high back chair an empty seat to his right where Alexandra would normally sit Anna sat on his left, and Elsa sat on the Princess' other side.

Anna bit her lip looking at the empty seat where the Queen would have been seating if she was able. Even though Alexandra had awaken the other night her family agreed that she needed time to adjust, and as much as Casper hated to have her out of the loop by not attending they couldn't waste any time so the summit would have to go on without her. Alexandra had agreed though silently sightless eyes staring off into nothing as she sat in bed helplessly.

At least she wasn't completely alone was Anna's lone comforting thought. Olaf true to his word was at the Queen's side unless she order him away. Which Alexandra would never have the heart to do.

Anna felt a cool hand cover hers looking over to Elsa who was giving her a reassuring look Anna smiled. The hall became silent as everyone settled a large map of the Southern Isles was set up on the table as well as small stone figures to show where they knew their troops lie.

"I thank you all for coming here on such short notice was the situation different I would give you a proper Arendelle welcoming, but as you know things are dire at the moment." Casper raised his voice so all present may hear him.

"It is all right your majesty I speak for my clan, but I'm sure everyone here is grateful for Arendelle's support." A dark skinned man wearing deep red robes spoke Anna remembered Elsa telling her the names of at least all the clan leaders present, and the strong elder man was Mufasa leader of the Pride clan. Elsa had told her that she was surprised the whole of the clan came all the way to Arendelle from Africa where they normally traveled. Though Elsa tells that they had to leave most of their clan to catch up later, or else they never would have made it to Arendelle as fast as they did.

At his words though the other clans bowed their heads in agreement some sparing the empty seat of the Queen a glance. Before they had really began Elsa had gone about explaining the situation with the possible device the Isles had to block their magic.

"No wonder clans have been disappearing easy prey, take a small group with this device make them feel they can't lose then strike before they even know what is going on." One clansman snarled glaring at the map in disgust.

"Is that how Hans escaped here?" Another asked looking at the King Anna could see her father grip the armrests on his chair.

"Yes, I couldn't allow Queen Alexandra to die so in exchange for the antidote to the poison he used I allowed Hans to leave. Both Elsa and Adam were present at the time and neither were able to use their magic to stop him." Casper tried to keep his voice level it worked though his family still noticed the pained tone he spoke with.

"Is that how the Queen was blinded then? We've heard your citizens talk." The King nodded no emotion on his face.

"A coward's weapon if that is how the Isles hope to win this war they are doomed to die! As a show of new friendship your majesty I'll find Hans and I'll burn his eyes till they are but ash see how he likes it. Then I'll drag him to your feet to beg for mercy." The clan leader lit his fingers aflame with his magic for emphasis. Anna shivered seeing a dark look come to her father's eyes.

"Back on track we should make our first priority this device, and finding out as much as we can about it." Mufasa brought everyone back to the topic at hand.

"Do you have an idea Mufasa?' A clan leader from China if Anna remember correctly Mulan questioned.

"Indeed I do, Adam you said that your wife Belle has been taken?" Adam nodded his hand going to his bag where her cloak still lay.

"I propose first we strike Weselton they are weaker than the Isles so they will be forced to help their ally. It will give us enough of a distraction for a small team to track down Belle. No doubt Belle will bring us to at the very least where they are keeping our clansmen. Even if it doesn't exactly lead us to this device they are using at the very least our clansmen may know more about it than us." Most seemed pleased by this plan but Adam snarled.

"I nearly tore France in two trying to find any trace where they took her, and found nothing what makes you believe you'll have any more luck." He snapped bitterly Mufasa nearly gave a small understanding smile not at all offended by Adam's outburst.

"There is no better tracker in the world than my son Simba and his wife Nala. They've tracked people across continents finding Belle should be child's play to them." Casper folded his hands in front of him.

"Are you sure they can find her?"

"Without a doubt your majesty." Casper nodded leaning back in his chair.

"Very well, Arendelle will focus its troops against Weselton its probably for the best we strike them first anyway. I doubt the Isles would share their device with them, so one of the clans should help support Arendelle while the others hold back until we figure this device out." Casper gazed out looking over the clansmen before him. The clans were much easier to negotiate with than normal countries most would be wary believing such a damming device existed, but the clans accepted it readily not willing to take a chance with the lives of their people.

"I suggest my clan come to support Arendelle's troops your majesty out of all of the clans mine is the least dependent on our magic for offense. On the off chance Weselton does have this device we will be able to aid your troops effectively." Mulan raised her voice sounding calm despite the fact she just volunteered her clan to go straight into battle.

"How many warriors can you spare?"

"Thirty if I send everyone maybe more if I can train up more of my clan enough to be battle ready." It didn't sound like much but if they were able to use their magic thirty clansmen would be able to tear Weselton apart.

"I'll give you some of mine as well at least one warrior for each of your ships. Our fire magic should provide an end to any naval battles within minutes." The clansmen that had threatened to burn Hans' eyes proposed.

"Good hold the rest of your clan back though we'll need you when we move against the Southern Isles." The man grinned clearly happy at the thought of burning the Southern Isles.

"Weselton is a small country once we break through any ships they have we can lay siege to the capital. They may not be as powerful as the Isles, but they are where they are getting the gold we take away the Isles' supplier, and that will damage them in the long run." A map of Weselton was laid out Casper pointing out where they should strike. Mulan pointing out where her warriors would be of most use.

This went on till a full plan was laid out before them the only thing left to decide was who was going to go with Simba and Nala to find Belle.

"If you think I'm not going you're all insane." Adam growled daring anyone to challenge him.

"You do tend to make rash choices under pressure though, and with Belle's life at stake you'll need someone to keep things under control if you come across the device."

"I'll go with them I'll bring a few warriors and leave the rest here to defend Arendelle in case the worst happens." Elsa spoke her words clam and even. Anna however nearly fell out of her chair. Elsa couldn't leave she just couldn't what if…Anna didn't have time to ponder because all present agreed with the Frost clan leader.

"I trust you will take care of my son and his wife as if they were your own." Musfasa bowed his head Adam grinned at his friend. Casper appeared not to be overjoyed with the plan, but he nodded.

"Okay Elsa we'll give you a ship that should let you slip past anyone unnoticed. As soon as you and your clansmen are ready we'll begin our attack against Weselton while you search for Belle." Elsa nodded her head not looking at Anna who was staring at the blonde.

"We'll call it for now tomorrow we'll begin to prepare to depart hopefully if the sea is kind we can depart by the end of the week." Casper concluded allowing the clansmen to make their exit.

* * *

It wasn't till they were in the privacy of Anna's room after the princess dragging the blonde there did Anna make her protests vocal.

"Elsa you can't leave." Anna stated firmly as if it was fact.

"Anna, I can't let Adam go after Belle on his own he's been a wreck without her, and if the worst has happened then I'm the only one who has even a small chance of pulling him out of it." Elsa's face was grim causing Anna steel herself the princess really wanted Adam to find Belle. Clearly the two meant the world to Elsa, but Anna can't lose Elsa she just nearly lost her mother. And just nearly losing her was terrifying the thought of Elsa dying or worse being captured made Anna's blood run cold.

"Then I'm going with you." Elsa's brow furrowed as gentle as ever Elsa took hold of Anna's shoulders.

"No Anna, you need to stay in Arendelle." The clan leader voice was firm her tone leaving little room for argument. That is if it was anyone besides Anna.

"You really don't think I'm going to just sit here while you're out there risking your life!"

"I never said anything of the sort, I would be shocked if you did." A small smile came to Elsa's lips causing confusion to come to Anna's face.

"What? If you won't let me come with you how am I going to help? Papa handles most if not all issues here in Arendelle, and I'm no strategist so I won't be much help planing out any battles." Self loathing entered Anna's voice she felt so useless just the princess who had no place in a war. Elsa noticed this and moved her hands to Anna's face cupping her face with gentle hands.

"I'm leaving you in charge of the Frost clan while I'm away." Anna's jaw dropped.

"ME? You want to leave me in charge of your entire clan Elsa there has to be someone better suited for that. I'm no leader I'm not even fit to be Arendelle's princess how could I lead your entire clan! I don't know the first thing about leading I'd be terrible at it and…hmf!" Elsa cut off Anna's rant with a tender kiss.

"Stop that." Elsa said when she pulled away from Anna's soft lips.

"There is no one better suited to lead than you, and you are a wonderful princess who will make an amazing queen. There is no one I trust more than to look after my clan than you. If I leave anyone else in charge the other clans will just bully mine into doing what they want while I'm away. We're going to be married Anna and I know if the roles were switched and I would have to watch over Arendelle while you went away you wouldn't even think about. I trust you to look after my…family you, Mama, and Papa were and will forever be my family first, but they're my family to,and you're the only one I trust to look after them." By the end of Elsa's speech her eyes were tearing up. Taking hold of the hands on her face Anna leaned up to kiss Elsa.

"Okay I'll stay here…" Elsa engulfed Anna in a tight embrace never wanting to let go of the woman in her arms.

"Thank you Anna I promise I'll be careful it will be simple we find Belle get as much information on the device as possible. Then we come home." The way Elsa spoke it did sound so simple, but Anna was not that naive nothing was ever simple.

"Just promise me you're going to come back I can't lose you Elsa." The clan leader rested her forehead against Anna's.

"I can't lose you either so the same goes for you if Hans can manage to poison Mama I don't doubt he'll have assassins up his sleeve too."

"Deal I promise to be safe here as long as you promise to be safe out there." Elsa grinned at the almost childish promises they were making.

"I promise." They sealed it with a passionate kiss Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck Elsa's going to Anna's waist. Their lips moved feverishly against each other as it sunk in that this may be one of their last moments together before Elsa would have to leave.

Neither knew nor cared how they ended up on Anna's bed lips still connected as Anna straddled Elsa's waist. Anna's hand's undid the braid restricting Elsa's hair tangling her fingers in the incredibly soft tresses. Moving her mouth downwards along the blonde's jaw line Anna paused.

Elsa groaned when Anna took her lips away from Elsa's skin. The princess gazed into the arctic blue eyes she loved so much without words silently asking permission to continue. Elsa's answer was her lips meeting Anna's again in a passionate kiss.

No one saw either Princess or clan leader for the rest of the evening though some servants gossiped about some noises coming from the Princess' room. That either made their face blush like mad, or for them to giggle like little girls sharing secrets.

* * *

_A.N. another short chapter but then again all build up for the next chapter which will be the real start to the war and if any of you are worried Anna won't put any of that sword practicing to good use don't you worry our favorite princess will see some action;)_

_the next chapter is going to be a long one so I don't know if I'll get it finished tomorrow so expect an update Friday and with that I'll see you guys next chapter reviews are loved as always see you guys later^^_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The air was cool and salty as Elsa watched the distant buildings of Arendelle get smaller and smaller. The boat Casper had given the small group of magic users was called the _Cloak and Dagger_ itmoved silently on the waters as the winds took them away.

"Sorry I know you just got her, and now I'm taking you away from her." Adam's low voice came from behind Elsa who was hanging onto one of the sails massive ropes looking longingly out at the country she had to leave.

"Don't apologize Adam, Belle's in the hands of the Isles doing the Gods know what to her. At least Anna is safe in Arendelle."

"True until an assassin creeps in and slits their throats." Elsa grimaced the very thought being the stuff of nightmares to the blonde clan leader. It was bad enough that the Queen was nearly lost not long ago.

"I've told my clan to keep her safe she's their leader until I get back they'll protect her." Adam nodded not wanting to say anything that might upset his friend.

"Are Simba and Nala still on the bow?" Elsa questioned when they were first introduced to the Pride clan members the husband and wife wasted no time using their magic to search for Belle. The Pride clan's magic was commonly known as soul sight. Many if not all members of the clan could use their magic to see one's essence or one's soul. It was a very useful skill as one's soul told all about someone. Only those who knew how to hide their soul were able to be free from the clan's sight. That however was a very uncommon skill that many believed only Mufasa himself could do.

"Yes, they're using her cloak since she always wore it to get a fix on her soul." Elsa hummed thinking how lucky they were that the Pride clan had come to the summit. Objects one got attached to like clothing will sometimes have traces of the soul that grew attached to it. It took a magic user who was very skilled however to be able to track these traces.

"Do they have an idea where she is yet?" Elsa took one last look at the retreating coastline of Arendelle before turning to her friend.

"No, but with the direction we're heading we're going to be neck deep in the Southern Isles within a few days." Letting out a groan in frustration Elsa rubbed her temples. It didn't surprise her that they were going to have to go into Southern Isles lands. She just really wished they didn't.

"Well, they certainly can't make it easy for us can they." Adam chuckled darkly at the sarcastic comment.

"If it were easy I would have found them months ago. Then tore them apart." A beastly snarl came from the tall man.

"Stay calm Adam if we end up in the heart of Southern Isle lands then I need Adam watching my back not the beast clawing it off." Expression turning grim Adam nodded keeping the beast in line was going to be a challenge, but once he got to Belle he hoped it would calm the beast. Letting out a deep sigh Adam ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll keep it together *sigh* I'm going below deck for a drink, join me? You look like you could use one too." Elsa followed her friend below deck giving Arendelle's retreating image one last look before heading down below deck. Sails raised the _Cloak and Dagger _sped out into sea soon nothing, but open water surrounded the small boat.

* * *

Corona a relatively small nation situated on the coast near Germany was usually over looked its main exports mainly trading with its stronger ally Arendelle. The two nations were the closet of allies Corona's princess Alexandra having been arranged to marry Casper so many years ago brought the countries even closer. It was its bonds with Arendelle that brought the Southern Isles upon them though.

The Isles knew Corona would jump to Arendelle's aid as soon as word got to them that Arendelle has gone to war with the Isles. So the Isles wasted no time a heavy storm had cap sized the boat bringing word to Corona about the war, and even if it didn't the Isles had made sure to have warships waiting to make sure the message boat became lost.

Unknowing and Unprepared Corona was burning as heavy cannons rained fire down on the capital. The small amount of soldiers that managed to make it to the castle regrouped closing the castle gates. Locking themselves within the castle that stood the highest within the city.

The castle shuddered as another cannon managed to fire another rocketing cannonball into the aged castle wall. The King of Corona King Marcus stumbled as he rushed through the corridors. Gripping the hilt of his sword the King rushed through the halls towards the courtyard where the remaining forces that had stumbled up into the castle gathered.

"Bar the door hurry! Man the walls prepare the tar! They will not take this castle!" Soldiers hurried getting large boards of timber blocking the main gate preventing the Isles from getting in without climbing the walls. Others began boiling tar taking the huge vats to the outer walls to be poured over when the Isles attempted to climb the walls.

Marcus rushed up the stairs to join his men as they fired arrows down upon the approaching Southern Isles' army. The large bulk of the army marched straight up to the gates of the castle carrying the Isles banners high and proud. Their numbers so great they barely cared as a few here and there fell from Corona's arrows trying to push them back.

At the head of the army in dark black armor on his steed sat Prince Victor proudly wearing the Isle banner colors of red and black. He held up a hand halting his army once he was close enough to shout up to the King stationed at the castle walls.

"King Marcus! Quite a lovely city Corona is isn't it!" The Prince mocked smirking up at the King.

"Yes it is! I'm afraid there is some filth crowding the streets right now though, you'll have to see it after we've cleaned up a bit!" Marcus shot right back discreetly motioning his men to prepare the boiling tar for dumping.

"HA! Well, I'm quite glad even in defeat you still have a sense of humor. I'll make sure you're head is laughing as I plate it on a pike!" The fourth prince of the Southern Isles laughed his closest soldiers grinning as well. "Maybe if you surrender now I'll consider letting you live long enough for you to see me place that crown of yours on my head!" The King gritted his teeth the arrogance Prince Victor showed off was astounding. Gripping the hilt of his sword even harder Marcus steeled himself Victor hadn't won yet as long as the castle still remained under the control of the Corona royal family they were not lost yet.

"You are a fool to believe Corona would bend her knee to the Isles!" A flash of anger could be seen on the Prince's face briefly.

"No, you are the fool to believe you can win this fight your city is burning, your people run and hide, and your castle is surrounded there is no way you can win this battle! Corona is lost!" Victor shouted annoyed at Marcus' refusal to give in.

"As long as a single member of the royal family lives Corona will never be lost!" The King declared his remaining men yelling out their approval. Marcus smirked even if they couldn't hold out against the Isles' army his Queen, daughter, and her fiancé were already making their way out of the city through hidden passages litter throughout the city.

"Very well, I look forward to crushing this castle to the ground then perhaps maybe by the next year Princess Rapunzel will have a bastard that I will gladly accept as mine!" Marcus felt his blood boil even hotter than the barrels of tar ready to tip over the walls.

Victor's army charged forward with a battering ram attempting to smash the gates open. Once than twice the ram slammed into the sealed gates getting no closer to opening it. Huge ladders were brought forward clanking against the hard stone as they were brought forward.

"Hold! Wait for them to climb before you pour the tar!" Marcus yelled to his men who were waiting where the ladders sat to pour the molten liquid tar upon the Southern men.

Soon there were as many as eight men each climbing quickly to reach the top of each ladder. As soon as the first one got high enough to just peak at Corona's soldiers boots they dumped the tar. Black fiery hot liquid split over the ladders the soldiers that were unfortunate enough to be on or near the ladders screamed in agony. As their flesh burned they lost their grip on the ladders falling to the ground to slow writhe in pain if the fall didn't kill them. Corona's men wasted no time kicking the ladders down after that leaving the useless tar covered ladders to fall on the men below. Another bucket was brought forward it was dumped directly over the gate were the men manning the battering ram tried to break their way into the castle.

The small victory was short lived though as the invaders had readied their catapults loading huge boulders covered in oil lighting them afire. Then sending them flying into the castle with a mighty explosion of rock and mortar.

This is the sight Queen of Corona Primrose, Princess Rapunzel, and Eugene soon to be husband of Rapunzel saw as their small boat slipped past the Southern Isles war ships. Corona was burning red flames dotted the once beautiful city. The sky was black with soot and smoke, but the castle stood at the center of it all. Prince Victor's army around it on all sides raining hell upon the great castle even if the castle survived the fire it was being put under the Queen knew they only had enough supplies within to sustain the forces inside for maybe a month or two.

Corona was lost its rulers however would not be driven away so easily Marcus sacrificed himself to hold the castle and allow the rest of the royal family to escape. They will come back and drive the cursed Southern Isle Prince from their home. For now though their ship sailed north to Arendelle the smoke from the burning city still could be seen however even miles out at sea.

* * *

"You are getting better your highness maybe one day I'll work up a sweat." The grizzly Frost clan master at arms taunted as Anna tried to once again break through his defenses and land a hit. After Elsa had left Anna wasted no time getting used to the role of leader of the Frost clan well temporary leader. It was just not in the Princess' nature to sit around and mope, and with the Frost clan being so eager to follow her it left Anna little room to rest.

Though most of the clan's best warriors went with Elsa to search for Belle. That still left over a hundred clansmen left that needed leadership. Elsa had been right as soon as she had left several clans had tried to push the Frost clan into sending their warriors somewhere or getting the clan to trade important resources to the other clans.

Anna would not have any of it though despite her fears of ruling Arendelle commanding the Frost clan just seemed to click with her. The clan mostly ran itself the clan leader being mostly a guide to where to focus themselves. The most Anna had done so far was tell off the Flora clan dignitary that tried to demand the Frost clan give most of their weapons to them. There was also the rising issues over food. The clan usually hunted as they traveled but staying in one place for so long they could quickly over hunt if they weren't careful. And with so many clans in the area plus Arendelle's intake of the local game. They could run out of food and fast so far the clans have limited their hunting and after a lot of debating between them. It was Anna who proposed that if the clans send people deep into the north mountain where Arendelle normally doesn't go for hunting. There should be enough game to last until the clans start moving again.

Which with the way things were progressing the clans that had arrive at Arendelle would be leaving as soon as the attack on Weselton begins. Depending on how the fighting goes they will either head out to aid the attack on Weselton or they will head out towards the Southern Isles. It was still too risky with the device still in play to attack the Isles, but they wanted to get as close to the Isles without engaging them. That way they will be able to attack at a moment's notice.

Tobias the Frost clan master at arms easily deflected yet another strike from Anna's snow white blade.

"Come on your highness surely our clan leader's wife to be can at least make me work up a sweat. I'm barely trying here!" The man taunted grinning his face that was marred by many scars the skin stretching as he grinned.

"Well, not all of us here are sword masters some of us only started sword fighting I don't know a few weeks ago!" Anna swung Heiliger Schneefall only to be yet again blocked by the older man's long sword.

"I don't think Prince Hans will accept that excuse! Tell me Princess Anna if you cannot even land a hit on me what hope do you have defeating anyone from the Southern Isles let alone a Prince!" Tobias challenged the elder swordsman was amazing at spurring those under him into action. He was able to read almost anyone making it easy for him to get under his opponent's skin.

At first his taunting usually lead to Anna getting knocked down quite easily by him, but by now the princess brushed them off. Realizing he only did it to prepare her for in a real fight so that she wouldn't get killed over something her opponent said.

"If the soldiers from the Southern Isles are even half as good as you we might be in trouble." Anna replied to his taunt a grin on her face as she went in for a sharp lunge at Tobias nearly stabbing him in the shoulder before he used his sword to send Anna's blade off course. The princess didn't have to worry about actually hurting the man both of them were wearing armor protecting their vital areas, and the master at arms certainly lived up to his title.

Retracting her blade Anna changed tactics holding her blade out in front of her in a defensive stance. Noticing the change Tobias went on the offensive going to strike the princess only for her to dodge moving to the man's left side his blind side. Tobias after a nasty encounter with raiders attacking the clan long ago. The left side of his face was heavily scared and his left eye blind from the damaged his face took in the fight.

The aged master at arms smirked when he realized what Anna was doing. Tobias wasn't going to let her win so easily though even if she figured out his weakness. He spun slashing to the side quickly as he moved Anna just barely getting out of the way in time. Not giving her any time to recover he swung his blade with full force predicting that Anna would have to use her own to block it unless she wanted to get hit.

When their blades clashed the force Tobias used caused Anna to stumbled back just enough for Tobias to put his foot forward and trip the princess. Anna fell to the ground Heiliger Schneefall clattering to the ground next to her.

Before Anna could register anything else she felt the cool tip of Tobias sword on her neck.

"If this were a real fight this would be the part where your head gets cut off then mounted on a pike." Tobias said his voice as hard as the steel pressed against Anna throat. His serious face was lost though as a small smile came to his lips.

"Hmf well you're no knight yet, but I'd say you could pass for a foot solider." Tobias pulled his blade away from Anna and offered his hand to help her up.

"I'll take that as the highest of compliments coming from you." Anna grinned coming to her feet picking up Heiliger Schneefall. Tobias let out a hearty laugh slapping the princess on the back.

"Damn right you should princess! You know how long it took Elsa to get me to even put her on the same level as an untrained mercenary. You've made more progress then Elsa did in months you did in a few weeks! No offense to our esteemed clan leader off course, but that girl has always been more of a pacifist than a hardened swordsmen." Anna chuckled softly it continued to amaze her how close the clan was to each other. In a formal setting like at the castle unless prompted they acted much more like dignitaries rather than the goofy dysfunctional family they were when alone with their kin. The fact that they included Anna in their family warmed the princess' heart.

When Anna had first went to the clan after Elsa had left she tried to go off what she had learned about being a queen. She was so nervous what the clan would think of her that when she stood in front of the clan stiffly trying to find the right words to say to them. The clan had taken the initiative and joyfully bowed to the new temporary clan leader before asking the princess to join the clan for dinner that night.

The dinner was much like the one they held at the castle way back when the Frost clan first arrived in Arendelle. Except at the camp they all sat around the many fires set up, clan members throughout the night going over to personally introduce themselves to the princess. Anna had to admit the dinner certainly did allow Anna a moment of peace and fun in all this despair. If only Elsa would have been there the night would have been perfect.

That night was also the night Anna had met Tobias the old swordsman quickly became something of a mentor to Anna when it came to running the clan. Whenever Anna was unsure of needed a second opinion she went to the master at arms for advice. It wasn't long before he found out that Anna wanted to be able to fight, and he quickly took to training Anna himself.

"But really princess good job you're really starting to use that head instead of just hitting blindly hoping you can get a hit in. You know I have a blind spot on the left side because of my eye, and you used it that's the kind of thing you do in real fight. Find out someone's weakness and use it to your advantage." Anna dusted herself off before answering the old master at arms.

"Right and what if I can't find a weakness?" Anna knew it was ridiculous that someone not have some sort of weakness, but remembering how Elsa fought Hans, she could remember nothing flawed in the way she fought that she or anyone could use to beat the blonde.

"Everyone has a weakness if it's not physical its mental you just have to prod them till you figure it out. You normally don't have to worry about finding a weakness in foot soldiers though most aren't the best fighters there's just a lot of them. It's the knights and anyone higher ranking than that you have to worry about. They don't get that high in rank by being soft the Southern Isles has a hard ass military that if you ever get the joyful pleasure of fighting princess. You can't underestimate them Hans may be more bark than bite, but that doesn't mean the rest of them princes are, same to their war generals. You have to be careful." Anna nodded one of the many reasons Anna went to the master at arms for advice was for this very reason. He was honest and blunt it was rare for him to say something he didn't fully believe in. He even admitted to Anna that he thought it was stupid of Elsa to leave Anna in charge at least until he got to know the princess. Though he did end that conversation by saying that Anna still had a lot to learn about leading.

Checking the time Anna jumped putting Heiliger Schneefall back on her belt Anna hurriedly put the armor she was wearing back before saying goodbye to Tobias.

"Hold down the fort Tobias I have to go." The old man saluted grinning it was not unusual for Anna to leave in a rush like this. Being a princess she still had things to do with Arendelle, and what she rushed back to the castle for now was defiantly more important than sword fighting training.

Once back at the castle Anna slowed down having made good time from running back from the camp. Going to the kitchens Anna had the servants whip up a breakfast tray as it still could be consider morning. The food wasn't for Anna however carrying the silver tray holding the food Anna headed for the royal bed chambers.

Since her mother's blindness the Queen had descended into a depression without her vision Alexandra needed help with even some of the most basic things most took for granted. Though Anna firmly believed with time her mother would be able to become more independent again for now the Queen was locked in a darkness no doubt like the one she saw or more like couldn't see.

Outside her mother's bedroom Olaf sat by the door playing with some string trying to make a cat's cradle. Much like he has since he confessed to being the one who aided Hans in poisoning the Queen. The boy had taken it upon himself to aid the blinded monarch whenever her family wasn't around. Which thanks to the war was often as both Casper and Anna had things to do throughout the day that kept them busy. Though while Anna always tried to visit her mother at least once a day. Casper was completely consumed by his work barely ever leaving the war room unless to go to the docks to check on the status of their ships.

Olaf lifted his head from his string to look to the princess.

"Hi Anna! You brought breakfast that's good her majesty really should eat more." Olaf frowned at his statement. Not only from being asleep for so long Alexandra ate very little causing her to lose much weight. Her refusal to eat began after many a dish fell due to her lack of sight.

"Hi Olaf she's awake then?"

"Yep! She asked to be alone though so I'm just waiting for when she wants me to come back." Olaf grinned happily, completely okay that Alexandra wanting some space. He would wait until the Queen asked of him.

"Thanks Olaf you can go get something to eat I'll tell you when I'm leaving." Olaf nodded before heading off to the kitchens the young boy was rarely far from the Queen, and Anna always made sure to let him go about on his own while she was with her mother giving him a break every once in a while.

Holding the tray in one arm while she opened the door Anna slipped in the royal bedroom spying her mother lying on her bed as she had since her poisoning. Frowning at her mother's state Anna silently made her way over to the woman placing the tray on the night stand before turning to her mother. The noise alerted the Queen to someone being in the room sitting up Anna's frown deepened as her mother's brow furrowed. Sightless eyes searching for the source of the noise she would not be able to find.

"It's me Mama I brought you breakfast." Anna carefully took her mother's hand trying not to startle her. Even still the Queen jumped only after she fully registered that it was her daughter did her tense body relax. Anna unclasped the cloak she was wearing and unhooked her belt with Heiliger Schneefall attached to it and placed them on the chair that was left by the bed. Anna herself taking a seat next to her mother on the bed.

"Morning dear," Alexandra greeted softly leaning back against the headboard of the bed so that she still sat up. Letting go of her mother's hand Anna grabbed the tray of food resting it in her own lap.

"Gerda made you breakfast figured I bring it to you for her." It wasn't a lie Gerda did make the spread and Anna did want to bring it to her mother instead of the older maid doing it. Once the tray was safely on Anna's lap she took her mother's hand again. The Princess could tell it unnerved the Queen when she didn't know where the person who spoke was.

"Thank you dear but I'm not very hungry at the moment." Anna knew it was a lie the Queen was losing a lot of weight due to not eating. There was no doubt that the monarch was starving.

"Can you eat a little bit anyway you've lost weight Mama, I'm worried." Giving the Queen's hand a light squeeze Anna tried to coax her into eating a meal.

"You don't need to worry Anna I'm fine…for the most part." Alexandra admitted after a moment.

"Please at least eat some toast I even made your favorite tea too." The princess bargained Alexandra frowned after moment she sighed and nodded in acceptance.

"Thank you." Anna grinned though her mother wasn't able to see it. After buttering the toast herself Anna placed the bread in her mother's hand so the Queen wouldn't have to stumble about the tray trying to find it. Anna was happy to see that the small amount of food seemed to make the Queen realize how truly hungry she was and Anna was able to get Alexandra to eat almost all of the breakfast Gerda prepared. After she had finished Anna poured her a cup of tea the two sitting in a comfortable silence as the Queen sipped her beverage.

When Anna decided to break the silence she told the Queen what she had been up to the past week or so with the Frost clan. About the dinner they had with her and Tobias training her in sword play. Alexandra sat and listened adding in to the conversation every once in a while. Anna was positively glowing with happiness when she managed to get her mother to smile and laugh at the princess' antics with the clan. It was small but it was a start to Alexandra getting back to her old self.

After a while though Anna knew she had to get back to the clan leaving her cloak and belt to grab after she found Olaf. Anna told her mother she would be back in a minute with Olaf so she wouldn't have to be alone for long. The Queen nodded managing to find the night stand without aid and place her now empty tea cup on it.

* * *

_A.N. Woah so sorry guys this took so long to get to you guys I got a crap tone of more hours at work and I either have been working or to tired to write but I have a small window of days off where I hope to get a few chapters done  
_

_Anyway shit is going down guys and this is just the start be prepared see you lovely people next chapter reviews are loved as always^^_


End file.
